The Black Jay and The White Raccoon
by NiteOwl18
Summary: After accidentally burning down a vice den and being held as mysterious heroes, Mordecai and Rigby both became masked vigilantes and are going up against every crime in the city; tough gangsters, underworld vice dens, and a very power hungry crime lord who will stop at nothing to kill the duo. Animated blood, animated violence, mild coarse language and suggestive themes.
1. Who Will Save Us?

**Greetings all, Regular Show fans, for those of you who don't know me, and by which, I mean, all of you. I'am NiteOwl18. I am also an author like all of you all. This here is my first Regular Show Fan-Fiction. The very first one I started was in The Amazing World of Gumball. Right now, I have written five stories of it, and one is still continuing. I wanted to get started on this right after my sixth story, but when I first thought of it, I already got several ideas of it. Also, I was tired of writing more The Amazing World of Gumball. Not that I don't love writing it, I do. It's just that I have written five stories of it and I wanted to take my stories to another world, like the Regular Show Fan Fiction. Here is my new story for all you Regular Show Fans. I have seen several stories of it, and they were amazing. However, I was surprise of the commends given by the readers. I don't like the thought of someone posting nasty commends of someone else's story. So here it is; read it and tell me what you think of it. This my Christmas gift to you all. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Black Jay and The White Raccoon.

**Chapter 1: Who Will Save Us?**

"Good morning; our top new today is the mysterious bizarre twist that is happening to this city. Let us take you with our new member of the Channel Five News Team, Margaret Smith."

Right on cue, Margaret Smith, the twenty year old red robin, stood in front of her cameraman with a clean light blue suit with a red tie. With the microphone in her hand, Margaret spoke "Thank you, Mike. What has happen to this city? This once great shining majestic symbol is now the target of a criminal organization. From the months pass, there's been high risk of criminal activity all around. A dozen of them has been fallen hard from this organization. Murder. Drug endorsement. Financial fraud. Corruption. And the list goes on. Police have been keeping an eye out for the criminals; however, things hasn't turn up for everyone. No eyewitnesses had claim to see the gangsters who are working for this so-called organization, but there has been some rumor of high-power crime families that are running the criminal empire. Families such as the Fratellis, the O'Reillys, the Valestras, the Costellos, the Gizzos and the Sanatinos. Each family members has been given statements that their own families have never been running a criminal empire. However, some sources say that a man named Shin is the one responsible for this city's changes. The police denied any questions of this Shin character. Right now, people have their own lives to worry about. So far, people have been threatened by their lives or gunned down on the streets by the same criminals working for this Shin person. According to estimates made by the victim's family members or friends, the victims have been going to ice dens that are hidden somewhere below the city. Again, no word yet from the police of where these dens are, or what they're going to do with it. But whatever these dens are, or whoever is this Shin person is, one thing is certain. No one is safe. Right now, the police are the only solution of handling the gangsters and the mysterious Shin. And from this reporter, they haven't been doing a good job; they're at their office, in their big man chairs, slipping on their coffee and eating jelly donuts. And if that's not enough, they been having complains from everyone calling out for real heroes. Where are our so-called heroes? Where are they hiding from? At an abandoned tower serving as a lair? At their secret basement? Or at their very own homes, waiting for this city to cry out more? I have this only to say: Who will save us? This is Margaret Smith, Channel Five News. Back to you, Mike."

The cameraman said with his hand up "...And cut! Perfect. That's a wrap."

Margaret put down her microphone and let out a breath. Her cameramen, Sam, had a large camera that is resting on his right shoulder.

Margaret said "Thank goodness! I thought I was going to lose it there for a moment."

Sam denied "Oh, that's what you always say after doing a live news, and every time, you do great. But I wouldn't be too revife. The chief is going to complain this once he sees with the news you have given him."

Both of them headed to the white van that belong to the news station; it had the the Channel Five News logo on the sides of the van. Sam went in first, while Margaret had her hand on the door handle as she said "Hey, I just give out a great story. How mad can he be?"

* * *

At the Channel Five News station, a loud obnoxious voice scream at the top of the building, but not louder than Benson's.

"MISS SMITH, GIVE IN HERE!"

Margaret and Sam rushed down to the boss's office, and before Margaret entered the office, she said to her cameraman "Time me."

Sam got his digital sport watch close to him and press a button before saying "I'm already on it."

Margaret enter the door, and right now, she was begin face by not one, but two faces. One was her boss, R.J. Madison, and the other was police chief Edward Henson. Robert James Madison, or R.J. for short, is a slim caucasian, in his late forties, has short hair with grey hairs on each side, blue eyes, a short black mustache, and is dress with the finest dress that any news boss have: a white flannel shirt and a black pant with suspenders on top of his shirt. The other one was the police chief, Edward Henson, who was an overweight caucasian in his late thirties, but Margaret always suspect that he was pushing forty due to his appearances. He has bald, except for his side hairs, which seems to be missing a few hairs, dark blue eyes, and dress in a black police chief uniform. Margaret saw from what she was seeing; her boss cool as a cucumber and the police chief mad as a mad dog.

Margaret, without fear within her, sit down on her seat and asked "What seem to be the problem, Mr. Madison?"

R.J. politely answered "Miss Smith, it was about your news."

"Oh, you saw it?" Interrupted Margaret. "How was it?"

"Well, to be honest, it was very good, Margaret. You did an excellent job."

Chief Henson barked at the young robin "Excellent job my ass! What gives you the right to publicly call us out like that?!"

R.J. wince at his loud barking shots as he held his hand up to him. "I'll handle this, chief." He turned to Margaret with a small smile. "Margaret, here at the news station, we give the public of what is happening on the news, _only _the news. News like what is happening to the city, an special event is coming or someone just given birth in public. Now, I'm not saying that your news wasn't great; it was great, by the way. The only thing about it was that-"

"You calls us lazy! How dare you?!" Barked again the chief.

Margaret spoke in her defense "I didn't call you lazy."

R.J. agreed as he turn to the chief "She's right; she didn't call you lazy. In her news, she said, and I quote, 'they're at their office, in their big man chairs, slipping on their coffee and eating jelly donuts.' That's what she said on the news."

"I don't care what she say!" Shouted more Chief Henson. "She said that we aren't doing a great job. I have you know that my boys are doing a fine job protecting the city."

Margaret sarcastically replied "Yeah, and you're doing a fine job eating jelly donuts and wasting your lives."

"You watch your mouth, Miss Smith. You have no idea who you talkin to. I'm the police chief."

"If you're really a police chief, then why not send your 'boys' of gathering more information of this criminal empire or tracking down this Shin person?"

Chief Henson pointed a finger onto Margaret and wanted "Don't tell me how to do my job, Miss Smith. We're police officers, and you're a news anchor. We stop crimes, you give out the news about us. We're men, and you're just a women. Now I can list any more than I want, but I'm warning you, Miss Smith, that you do not reveal any more information about our work. How the heck did you get this anyway?"

Margaret revealed "I have my sources."

"Who?" Asked the chief. "Your hippie friends? What are you expecting to accomplish here?"

"I'm only here to get to know the truth for the people out there. They are expecting someone who has even a sudden sight of bravery within them to rise up and do something for the community."

The chief smiled sarcastically "Well, that's nice, except you're forgetting one little tiny detail of your goal. There's no such thing as heroes, Miss Smith. Right now, we're the only guys that can handle this situation. Now, why don't you run back to your work and report something nice to the community, like us hunting down the organization."

Margaret said "I like to see you try."

With that being said, she rise up from his chair and headed toward the door. Before she leave, she faces the chief one last time and said with a smirk "Oh, by the way, chief, I could have notice that your breath had reak of jelly donuts lately. There's this little thing we have in the community, and it's called mouthwash."

Margaret open the door and leave the office. The chief put his hand close to his mouth and blow a breath before smelling it. He concluded that his breath was, in fact, react with jelly donuts. R.J. looked at him with his an eyebrow raise, but the chief look away from him.

Sam concluded on his timer from his watch as Margaret pass him "2:00. A new record. Was that the chief in there?"

Margaret said without looking at him as she continue to walk "Who do you think?"

Sam follows her as he pick up the pace and said "Boy, he sure was peak when he saw you say that stuff about him and the entire police department. Looks like you made some enemies."

Margaret scoffed "If that fat ass of a police chief thinks he can lie to the public and gets away with it, he has another thing coming."

"You really to stop there; you know that the chief is going to put you to jail if you do this stunt again."

"I'm just giving these people the truth; that's the reason why I got into journalism in the first place. To give these people the truth."

Sam continued "Yeah, but don't you think the truth can't always be reveal to the public? I mean, that stuff you said about this city needing true heroes? I don't think that's the truth."

"Come on, Sam. There's bound to be someone out there, other than Chief Hanson and his boys, that'll fight outside the system and do what the police should have done."

"Margaret," Stopped Sam. "Who in the right mind will do something like this?"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city in an unknowable area, a mix-tape was inserted into the radio cassette and the music started to play "My Sharona" by The Knack. A pair of blue hands and brown hands started to slap on the counter dash in rhythm to the song. A few minutes of tapping the dash, the radio sang the first verse of the song.

_Oh, my little pretty one, pretty one._

_When are you going give me some-_

A pair of duo sang the next one as the radio did it at the same time "Time Sharona!"

_When you made my motor run, my motor run_

_Gun it, coming off-_

"The Line Sharona!"

While they were both singing to the song, the car that they were on was in a worse condition. The cushion seats were ripped and several of the fibers were on the floor. The floor was cover with garbage; things like discarded empty sodas, half eaten hamburgers that are now cover with mold and mushrooms, ten year old stale french fries, and many foul things that can be explained by medical science.

But that didn't bother Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai was behind the wheel and his best friend Rigby was next to him. The twenty two year old blue jay was waving his hands while exclaiming "Yo, what up, ladies?"

Rigby said as he look at the window at a cool manner "Any of you find ladies want to take a ride of our hot machine?"

"Goin cruisin?"

"Maybe give us your phone numbers?"

"Or perhaps you're being hypnotic by our awesome car?"

"So how about we give you beautiful ladies a ride and maybe we can talk about those numbers?"

"MORDECAI! RIGBY!"

Both of the duos had their day dreaming immediately stop when they heard the sound of their boss. Mordecai quickly took off his tape from the cassette before grabbing the walkie talkie that was right next to him; he then press on the button and spoken at it.

"Yes, Benson?" Asked Mordecai.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE BACK HERE TEN MINUTES AGO FROM YOUR BREAK!"

Mordecai stuttered "Uh, yeah, yeah, me and Rigby are on the way."

"Well, you better." Stated Benson in a calm voice. "Otherwise YOU'RE FIRE!" Benson's voice had risen back to yelling mode.

Mordecai said to his friend "Dude, we need to get back to the park."

Rigby whined "Oh, come on, dude. Can't we stay here in our car for one minute?"

"No, dude, Benson is already in stage three of his five stages of epic meltdown. We have to go."

Rigby let out a deep sighed before saying "I'll catch you ladies later."

Both of the friends got out of the car and went back to their golf cart. The car that they were riding on was a discarded 1965 Imperial Crown Sedan. Like the inside, it was worse from the inside. The front were filled with bumps and cracks, the headlights were out as one of them is broken, one of the wheels is missing, there were several scratches on the sides, and the only thing that was missing was the front window. It didn't matter to both Mordecai and Rigby; they pass the destruction and scratches and the smell in the car, and all they saw was an awesome car.

Also, the duo were in a garbage dump that was about thirty miles from the park.

Mordecai had started on the golf cart, and took out a sunglasses before putting it on. He look at his best friend "Ready?"

Rigby respond by putting his own pair of sunglasses. "Shreddy."

Mordecai then puts in his mix-tape and the song resume back to "My Sharona." before the golf had driven out of the garbage dump and headed to the park.

* * *

**So, what you all think of it? I know it's not much but, it will make sense once I posted the other chapters. I got the idea of it after watching The Green Hornet. The movie was okay, by the way. Stay tune for more chapters of it as I will post the second chapter at midnight tonight. I made not post all the chapters as I currently working on Tale of The Gutless Fearless Ninja. If you want to know about me, go to my profile or look at my stories and post commends of it. Merry Christmas! Remember to post nicely.**


	2. Slacking Off

**Here is chapter two everyone. Sorry it's a bit short, but I hope my Christmas gift will mean something to you all. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Slacking Off.**

At the park, the employers were sitting at the steps of the house as they waited for two more employers. Benson held a clipboard and was checking his wrist watch every minute as he tapped his feet. He growled under his breath.

_Where are those idiots? _Thought Benson.

Benson couldn't wait any longer for the two to arrived so he said ""Since they're not coming, I guess we should start assigning your daily work." He cleared his throat and check his clipboard before saying "We have a lot of work to do, so let's get out with this. First, Skips, you will-"

Before he could finish, the rest of the employers all heard of a familiar vehicle coming here, and the song of "My Sharona." It was coming here further and further until the golf cart came in a drift before stopping. The song was stopped as soon the tape was taken off from the radio.

Rigby said "What up, ya? Sorry we're late."

Benson said with a motionless tone "Ah, Mordecai and Rigby, so glad you could join us. We were about to start handing assignments without you both. Please take a seat."

Without understanding the cold sarcastic comment giving by their boss, the duo went to their seats right between Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost.

Benson continued "Alright, let's continue on of giving out the work. Skips, you'll be in charge of-"

"Ah, sick! What is that smell?!"

"What is it, Muscle Man?" Groaned Benson.

Muscle Man complained "Something stinks in here!"

"Oh, come now, Muscle Man. I know its a lot of work, but everyone will have to do their part."

"It's not that; something really stinks in here!"

Pops said as he too had sniff it "I agree."

Muscle Man revealed as he point Mordecai and Rigby "It's probably these two losers right here."

Mordecai shouted back "Hey, lay off, man!"

Rigby yelled as well "You don't know that! It's probably you since you always smell like a sack of barf sack!"

Muscle Man argued "_You _smell like a barf sack!"

Benson shouted "Enough!" He took a step forward and before he could take one more steps, he smell the foul the employees were complaining. "Ahhh! God, what is that?!"

Muscle Man was still pointing at the duo and repeating "Its these two here! They were probably at the garbage dump, playing with that rusted old car and daydreaming on it."

Both of the duo scoffed in denial before Rigby added "Yeah right! You don't know what we been doing!"

"Oh, please!" Continued Muscle Man. "Every time Benson give you two a break, you both go to the garbage dumb and play in that Sedan."

High-Five Ghost nodded "Yeah, it's true. And they come back here smelling like the dump."

The rest of the employers agree and mutter at the same time. Mordecai stands up and said "For you all information, this was a classic 1965 Imperial Crown Sedan, the very same Sedan that was used in the Carter &amp; Briggs comic books and the show, right before they replace it with a police car."

Rigby pointed at everyone as he shouted "Yeah! You have no right to judge us!"

Benson yelled "Enough already! We way behind schedule." He check on his clipboard for the third time. "Skips, you'll work on mowing the front and the back lawns. Pops, you'll work on planting flowers in the east side of the park and make sure you add water on them. Only a bit, not to much though. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost, you two will manage to restock the entire food supply at the food stand."

Both Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost high five each other and uttering "Yeah!"

Benson lastly said "Mordecai and Rigby, you two will be picking up litter that is all around the entire park."

Mordecai whined "Ah, what?!"

Rigby complained "But we did those yesterday!"

Benson said while looking at the clipboard "Well, looks like they're back again. It was like that last night."

Mordecai did a face palm before saying "It was those dang teens again, wasn't it? Benson, you really need to upgrade securities."

"I'am sorry, but we don't have enough money for that. We'll just have to pick up their trash, and by 'we' and I mean, you too."

"Benson, you can't be serious!"

"Yeah, I do, Mordecai. Now, pick up those litters at the park."

Rigby said "But Benson-"

"DO IT OR YOU'RE FIRED!" shouted angrily Benson, sending the duo quick as a flash into the golf cart and drive away.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby each held a long litter pickup tool and wearing an orange bag as they poke on a litter before dumping it inside the bag. There were a lot of litters all around the park, a whole landfill of it. The two of them have been picking up trash for thirty minutes, but it feels like its been hours for them. They were sweating from their heads, and we're smelly more than they were before when the employers were complaining of them being too long at the garbage dump. It was horrible for them as it was a bright sunny afternoon without any clouds in the skies. The worst part was that there weren't a single wind for them. Their orange bags were almost half way fill up, but they're going to need more bags to empty the trash from the land.

Rigby whine as he throws his tool at the ground "This suck!"

Mordecai said as he was picking up the litter "I know, but come on, dude."

"No, I had it, man! How come we always get stuck of doing litter duties? I swear, every time we pick up litter and dump it in the trashcan, some punk has to go and kick it all over the park! I'am sick of it!"

Mordecai said "Rigby, let's just do our job before Benson finds out that trash is still there."

Rigby moaned loudly as he slowly pick up his tool and stab a empty can of soda before putting it inside his bag. He continues to stab a piece of litter and putting it in the bag and continues doing it. After getting one-third of trash inside the orange bag, Rigby's mind suddenly tick him off.

"Mordecai." Said Rigby.

Mordecai answered while not looking at his friend and picking up a trash "What Rigby?"

"What day is it?"

"It's Wednesday."

"Wednesday the 15th, right?"

"Yeah."

"Dude…" Said Rigby.

Mordecai turns around and saw his friend smiling. Mordecai asked "What's with up that smile?"

"You don't remember?" Said Rigby. "Today's the 15th, man."

Mordecai didn't understand what his friend was saying and Rigby was now waving his arms around like he was casting a spell on him to make him remember. After a few seconds, it finally got to him.

He said with wide eyed "Wait, you mean…"

Rigby nodded positively before exclaiming "Free Comic Book!"

Mordecai shouted "Free Comic Book!"

Rigby went to the golf cart and ordered to his buddy "Come on, man! Let's go!"

Mordecai was about to leave, but then his eyes first saw the still trash on the lawn. He said "We have to do our job first."

Rigby said "Come on, dude! Free Comic Boooook!"

"Yeah, but Benson-"

"Dude, they have the latest issue of Carter &amp; Briggs. We have to get one before they ran out! Let's go!"

Mordecai scratch his chin below. "Well…, it is the latest issue of Carter &amp; Briggs, but the lawn-"

"It'll be very quick! I promise!"

Mordecai think of it over before answering with a smile "Alright, let's go."

Rigby exclaimed "Ye-ah! Free Comic Book Day!"

Mordecai chuckled as he went to the gold cart "Free Comic Book Day!"

As the engine turns on, the golf cart spins around while the duo yelled "Whooooooooa!" before leaving the park and leaving the trash still filled with litters.

* * *

The duo had arrive at the comic book store moments after leaving the park. Both of them went in the store and came out with a comic book in each hand. They were both chuckling as they held up the comic book. The cover of it had the infamous duo Carter &amp; Briggs riding on their police car and the background of it was the explosion from behind their car.

Rigby said in awed "Dude, I can't wait to read this."

Mordecai agreed in awed "Me too." He snapped out of his daze. "Alright, we got our comic book, now let's get back to work."

Rigby then said "You're right….right after this one little thing."

Mordecai augured "No, dude."

"You didn't say what it was."

"I don't care." Mordecai said. "We have to go back to the park before Benson will find out the trash isn't still pick up."

"We'll pick the trash after we get some donuts." Said Rigby.

"But we just had snacks a while ago!"

"Yeah, but now I'm in a mood for some donuts! We can't go back to work without some donuts within us."

Mordecai annoyingly said "No, dude, we need to go back to the park and do our work!"

Rigby mockingly repeated "_No, dude, we need to go back to the park and do our work._ Listen to you, man. You sound just like Benson."

Mordecai ignored his friend's mocking respond as he went to the golf cart. "Come on, dude."

Rigby said "No, you know what? Why are we the only ones get stuck of picking the trash up? That's all we ever do."

"What are you talking about? We don't do pick up the trash all the times."

"Yeah, but this job is way worse worse than all the other work Benson give us!"

"I don't care! If we don't go back, Benson will fire us."

Rigby said "That's what Benson always say, and we never get fire! Come on, dude! I'm starving!"

"No!"

"God, you're such a Benson!"

"Rigby!"

"Benson! You're just like Benson!"

"Alright, alright!" Shouted Mordecai. "Let's just get those stupid donuts." He started up the engine.

Rigby gloated "Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!"

* * *

After what it seems like an hour, Mordecai and Rigby drives back to the park with a donut at one hand.

Rigby said as his mouth was filled with a chocolate donut "See? Told you we needed some snacks to get some fuel."

Mordecai agreed "Yeah, you're right."

The golf cart kept driving until they saw the lawn they were chose to pick up the trash. But something wasn't right. The trash, all of it, was gone. Every last bit of it nowhere to be found.

Mordecai asked "Rigby, where's the trash?"

Rigby answered while not looking at Mordecai but at his donut "What do you mean 'Where's the trash?' It's right there."

Mordecai grab his friend's head and made him look at the lawn. Rigby's eyes widen before uttering "Hey, where's the trash?"

"I don't know, Rigby; it wasn't like that when we left the park."

Rigby held both of his hands up and said "Now hang on, I'm sure there's explanation for this. Maybe some guys came over and pick it up or a huge wind had blow them all over."

"MORDECAI AND RIGBY!"

Both of the duo became startled by a loud obnoxious shout. They saw their boss cover in trash, the same trash that they were picking up before leaving the park. And it wasn't just them. The rest of the employees were cover with trash as well. By the look and appearance of Benson, he was glowing red all over his body.

Rigby said "Guess I was right about that wind coming over, right Mordecai?"

Mordecai responded it by hitting his friend on top of his head.

* * *

**So how did you like my story and my gift so far everyone? My next chapters will be coming out on New Years Eve and New Years Day. See you all in a week and have a Merry Christmas from me, NiteOwl18!**


	3. Consequences

**What, up, everybody?! This is NiteOwl18 here with another chapter for Regular Show, and telling you all Merry Christmas! Here it is; my third present to you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Consequences.**

Benson kept shouting at Mordecai and Rigby "UNBELIEVABLE! YOU TWO WERE SUPPOSE TO PICK UP ALL THESE TRASH UP! WHERE WERE YOU BOTH?!"

Rigby said "We were-"

"LET ME GUESS; YOU WERE AT THE DUMP AGAIN, PLAYING WITH THAT CRAPPY CAR?!"

"Of course not!" Argued Rigby. "We were just taking a small break?"

"FOR THIRTY MINUTES!" Benson was shouting more and more as some of the trash was coming off from him. He looked at Mordecai, who then shouted at him "AND YOU! DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND ACT ALL INNOCENT! YOU JUST AS GUILTY AS HE IS!"

Mordecai said "Benson, I can explain! Rigby wanted to go to the donut store to get some donuts!" He pointed at his best friend.

"IS THAT ALL?!"

Mordecai then scratched his chin and awkwardly revealed "Well….no, it was Free Comic Book Day... and-"

Benson signed furiously "Let me get this straight; you two morons went to the comic book store and spend this park money's of this pathetic and shameless stories that is a waste of a time, and speaking of a waste of a time, you two went to get some donuts?"

Both of the duo quickly nodded.

"Well, then, I got news for you." Begin Benson.

Rigby whimpered "Oh, man, here it comes." He and his friend both closes their eyes, waiting for their punishment by their boss.

"I'am...not firing you."

Both of their eyes open up in surprise and Rigby said "You're not?"

"No." Stated Benson, in a cool manner. Then he went back reverting to his furious stage and yelling "SUSPENSION OF A WEEK'S PAY FOR BOTH OF YOU!"

Both of the duo gasped in shock "What?!"

Mordecai shouted "You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can! I'm your boss!" Shouted more Benson.

Rigby argued "But you're just a manager!"

"Just for that, you two will be spending the next month cleaning the park's statue!"

Mordecai shouted "But that statue is always fill with bird poop!"

Rigby also added "Plus it's always Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost's job!"

"Not anymore!" Yelled Benson.

Both Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost high five by the answer given by Benson and handed him their buckets and sponges. Benson then throws them at the ground near Mordecai and Rigby. The water spray at them a bit.

"Better get started, or you two will be the only ones without a paycheck." Stated Benson.

Both of the duo each grab the materials and went back to the golf cart, but Benson's voice stopped them "Uh-uh. No, you don't. You two are not riding at the golf cart. In fact, both of you are also suspended for driving it for a mouth."

The duo both shouted in unison "What?!"

Rigby asked "But how are we suppose to get the statue?"

"Try walking, perhaps?" Said Benson.

"But what about going to places for our breaks? Like the coffee shop?"

"Here's this little thing that people always go when they wanted to go places. It's called a bus."

Rigby said "Benson, don't try of making us look stupid. We know what a bus is."

Benson angrily stated "Just get to work, you two. I got to get this junk off of me."

The rest of the employers muttered and agree with Benson at the same time as they walk away, leaving Mordecai and Rigby.

* * *

At the center of the park stood the founder of the park, Curtis Montgomery. The old ninety something year old man stood proudly at the center as it was facing the sun at the horizon. That, and it was cover with dozens and dozens of bird poop. A wet sponge have wipe away some of the bird poop from the suit of the statue. Mordecai and Rigby each held a wet sponge as they were wiping off all the poop.

Rigby had taken a quick smell of it before uttering "Oh, man. Dude, it stills smells like poop!"

Mordecai then responded by punching his friend across the chin, resulting him falling down on the ground.

Rigby rubbed his chin while saying "Ow! What'cha do that for?!"

Mordecai shouted "Just shut up, alright?!"

"Dude, are you still mad at that?! I said I was sorry!"

Mordecai has been very upset at Rigby for getting in trouble, mostly him. From the walk they had to travel, Mordecai had ignored his friend's pleading for forgiveness. His anger was kept inside of him until they reach the statue. Ever since they were suspended of not driving the golf cart, they now have to travel by walking under the hot sun. Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes they have been walking. By the time they had arrive, they were already sweating.

Mordecai yelled back "Sorry isn't going to cut it, Rigby! Because of your laziness, you have us gets a week pay's of suspension, a month cleaning this crappy statue, and on top of it all, you made us lose driving the golf cart!"

Rigby shouted "Well, then, why didn't you stop me?!"

"I did stop you! But you were all' no dude, we need to get some donuts before going back to work. You're acting just like Benson."

"Okay, one: I do not sound like that. And two: you're exaggerating!"

"See that right there, man?" Said Mordecai. "This is why we always get in trouble because of you!"

"Me?" Rigby had put his both of his hands onto himself. "If I not mistaken Mordecai, this is also your fault!"

"My fault? How is it my fault?!"

"You were join in on the fun after I ask you to come along with me to the comic book store and the donut store."

"Okay, here's a bit of problem with that, I only come along with you since it was Free Comic Book Day. I _wanted _to go back to the park, but you starts complaining that you needed some donuts before going back to the park."

"It's not my fault I wanted a little bit of snacks. I was just hungry."

"Oh, please, you want to know what I think? I think that you don't want to go back to the park because you're lazy."

"Hey, I resend that!" Rigby became offended.

"It's true, man! You always try to block yourself from work by going all these random places you want to go."

"Ahhh! God, you sound just like my mother!"

Mordecai said with his eyebrows lowered "Whatever, let's just finish cleaning this lame statue."

Both of the duo return back cleaning the statue through the whole day. Thier sponges had wipe the poop from the surface of the statue. Each time when their sponges are left without water or smells like poop, they had to use the one bucket to filled it up before going back to cleaning up the statue. Mordecai was cleaning up the front side of the statute, and Rigby was cleaning up the back side of the statue as well. The duo haven't said anything since their recent argument. Not one of them had uttered a word or even a sound. They just clean and refill over and over again. The poop has been clean off, from on top of his head to the bottom of the base.

Mordecai has put his sponge onto the almost empty bucket and look at the clean front of the statue. Not a speck of poop was left from it, even the smell was gone as well. However, he could still smell it.

Wondering if Rigby had finish the back, Mordecai called out "Hey, Rigby, you done with the back?"

He waited for a response from his friend, but nothing was heard.

"Rigby?" He called again.

"Hey, you there? I'm not apologizing, you know."

Mordecai was still angry with Rigby for the trouble that he had cause. This was the reason why he didn't chose to speak with him, even Rigby was asking for him to apologize. He had waited for what it seems to be a minute.

Mordecai sighed "Look Rigby, I-I didn't mean to upset you. I know I said that we don't talk while cleaning up, but you could at least try talking to me. Maybe uttering a sentence."

Worried that he was still being injured, or may have hurt his feelings, Mordecai went to the backside of the statue while saying "Rigby, I-"

He stop at the first sentence when he saw something that tick him off. Rigby was sleeping right next to the base of the statue. And what's worse was that the backside was still cover with poop. No wonder Mordecai was still smelling the poop. Rigby had only clean the base of it as he could see that the base was clean, but not the actual statute itself. He still has the sponge in his hand as he was snoring. At the top of Mordecai's forehead, a small vein had appear.

Outside of the park, people stopped what they were doing and heard the shouts from the park. "HEY! WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!"

And came the sound of a punch on top of the head.

The backside of the statue was finally clean thanks to Rigby. Actually, thanks to Mordecai since he give his friend a wake-up call. A good old fashioned 'punch at the top of the head' wake-up call.

Rigby still had that bump on his head from that massive punch given by Mordecai. Mordecai smirk with his arm cross. Finally, the statue was done, all of the poop was off. And it only took almost the day to clean it up.

Rigby said as he held his hand on hip bump "Man, I never thought there could be so much poop."

Mordecai agreed "Yeah, but we got it done."

They both stare at it for a moment, and Rigby asked "Am I forgiven?"

Mordecai answered "Yes."

"You want to take a shower to get the smell of crap out of us?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

Both of the duo then traveled back to the park, and, without a golf cart to drive them quicker, they had to walk on this afternoon day.

* * *

After a relaxing hot shower, the duo weren't smell like yesterday's garbage or today's pooping. Rigby was the first one to take a shower and was waited for his friend to come out of the bathroom as he was reading a comic book on his trampoline.

Mordecai came to the room and Rigby peak out of his book before saying "Well, you're finally out. What do you want to do?"

Mordecai answered "I don't know; it's barely nighttime. And I'm starving."

"Wanna head out to the coffee shop while we read out Carter &amp; Briggs comic book?"

Mordecai think of it over before answering "Yes. Yes, I do."

Rigby jump off from his trampoline and walk right out the door. "Great. Time to head out with our golf cart-" He then stopped at mid-way of the sentence when he mention 'golf cart.' "Oh, right."

Mordecai sighed "Guess, we should take the bus."

Rigby announced "I'll look for some money under my bed."

"Same here."

* * *

**How was it? Sorry it was short, but they'll be more chapters this New Years Eve and New Years Day. That's right, chapter three will be coming out on next Wednesday and chapter four next Thursday. You'll be surprise of what you all going to read. See ya in a week, and be sure to read Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja and check out my other stories in my profile. NiteOwl18 out.**


	4. A 'Money' Opportunity

**What up, Regular Show fans? It's me, NiteOwl18 with an all new chapter of The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. Sorry, I haven't posted for a week. I was waiting for a relationship status for Mordecai of which person he should be with; Margaret or C.J. After watching the new episode last night, I have got my status for him, and here I am, with an all new chapter. Here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A 'Money' Opportunity.**

In the afternoon, a bus had parked right outside of the Coffee Shop, letting out two people off before driving off.

Rigby groaned "Ah, finally! I never thought I get out of there!"

Mordecai said "I can't believe that people are still driving buses today."

The duo entered the shop, where it was barely any customers here. They went to their usual table, where they saw Mordecai's girlfriend, C.J. seating on their table.

The duo both greeted in union "Hey, C.J."

C.J. waves back "Hey, guys." She got up from her chair and give her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before sitting back down. "Since when did you two ever take the bus?"

Mordecai asked "How you know that?"

"I saw you guys coming out of the bus before I sat down and look up. Anyways, I thought you too always come here on your golf cart. What, you guys are too cool for driving it?"

Rigby replied "Nah, Benson took it away over something Mordecai did." A quick punch in the arm was made by Mordecai at the end of his sentence. "I mean, _both_ of us did, sorta."

"Whoa." Said C.J. "What you guys do?"

Mordecai explained. "Well, first of all, it was all Rigby's fault, and he made me go along with it."

Rigby interrupted "It was Free Comic Book day at the comic book store, and we wanted to get the new issue of Carter &amp; Briggs."

"We went to the comic book store, and got the comic book, but Rigby wanted to go and get some donuts before coming back to work."

Rigby added "To refuel my energy!"

"Right," Continued Mordecai. "So after that, we went back to the park and saw that the mess we were suppose to pick up got blown away by the wind and spread it all around the park and everyone."

C.J. chuckled "Then what happened?"

"Benson got piss off at us and we got a suspension week of getting pay, the next month of cleaning the park's founder statue that is cover with major bird poop, and also of not driving the golf cart."

"Ouch, sorry, guys." Said C.J.

"Sounds like you guys aren't the only one who has major issue with their boss." Said a familiar voice.

The three friends turns their heads around and saw Eileen as she was coming to them with a pot of coffee in one hand and the other hand with a tray with three empty cups. She put the tray down and each of the three friends got a cup before Eileen pour the cups with coffee.

Rigby asked "Same problems with your boss as us?"

Eileen answered "Not really, but he's been real stressful with the thieves coming in the shop and stealing money at the middle of the night."

Mordecai said "That's explains the security cameras in this place." He, Rigby and C.J. look over and see that from each corners of the shop, there were four security cameras.

"He said that with these cameras, he'll be able to catch the thieves for real, but I doubt that's never going to happen."

C.J. nodded "I agree, and the cops won't be able to find him, and even as they did, those guys will be back on the streets in no time."

"Sounds like you four just saw my news report in the morning." Said another a familiar voice.

The four friends turn over and sees Margaret as she was coming down the mini-stairs. She was still wearing her anchor uniform.

The four friends all said in union "Hey, Margaret."

Margaret continue as she took a seat right next to Mordecai and Rigby "What up, guys?"

Rigby answered "Not much; we were discussing about the security cameras that are being place on the shop."

Margaret then look at the install cameras before saying "Looks like some people are going to handle this their way. I knew my report will wake people's eyes."

C.J. commented "You were amazing; I saw your report at the community college while I was in Art class."

Eileen said "I saw your report on my break."

Rigby added "Me and Mordecai heard it on our breaks as well."

C.J. joked "You guys weren't at the garbage dump and playing around with that discarded Sedan?"

"Does everyone knows about the Sedan?"

Eileen asked "Why bother of playing in that old thing? It doesn't even work."

"Eileen, you haven't seen this car; it's a 1965 Imperial Crown Sedan. That's the same one that they used on the Carter &amp; Briggs show and in the comic books. And someday, we're going to rescue that car, remodel it, and take it out for a spin to show it to the ladies."

Mordecai scoffed "Yeah, if we got about 15,000 dollars to pay the garbage owner to sell it before he destroy it."

Rigby gasped "That won't happen, Mordecai! We're going to save that beauty even if means we get into a fight between some guys who wants to take it as well. Well, they're going to fight me off with these hands!" He then put up his fist in the air as a tough guy.

The rest of the friends chuckled in amusement, and Mordecai said "It's not going to happen now. Benson has given us a suspension week of payment and we don't have enough money to save the car."

C.J. look at her boyfriend with a raise eyebrow "You're seriously thinking of getting that car and show it to other ladies?"

Mordecai said "What?! No! I'm going to use it to show my lady a night on the town."

Margaret said "I thought you guys love driving that golf cart around."

"A man's love for auto cars can change a man, Margaret." Added Rigby.

Margaret said as she was about to speak her day "Anyway, I happy that you guys love my report. Everyone at the studio loves the report."

Eileen added "How about our 'dear old' Commissioner Henson?"

"Same as always. Mean, pig-headed, and jealous of my work." Smirked Margaret.

C.J. commented "I was surprised that you call out to the entire police department. That takes guts, girl."

Mordecai added "It was pretty cool of you, Margaret, but you gotta be careful of what you said in the air, or they'll might throw you in prison."

"Hey, I'am here to show the world out there what this city has reduce too." Margaret said. "And if these pig-headed idiots like Henson and his boys are going to threaten me of going to prison, then it will be worth it."

Rigby said "And it's not just the police you ought to watch for; what about those criminals that you mention in the air? Especially that Shin dude. He'll have his boys come look for you and kill you in an alley."

Mordecai then punch him in the arm again while saying "Knock it off, dude!"

"I'm serious, Mordecai. I seen movies about this. One guy say something in the air about a mysterious crime lord, the crime lord send his buddies sent phone messages to stop or else, but the reporter refuses, then before he knows it, he get shot at the back in an alley with multiple gunshot wounds." Rigby then intimated a machine-gun, and lay out a groan as he was pretending to be shot in the back and fall down before going back to his seat.

C.J. asked "Has anybody ever seen this Shin guy?"

Margaret answered "No, he just hide all day and send his boys to do his dirty work for him. The police aren't doing a great job of stopping the crime or even trying to finding their boss. That's why this city needs heroes. Real heroes that would step out from the shadows on this corrupt society and save the day."

Eileen asked "What is it about you and heroes, Margaret?"

"I don't know; I guess I'm sort of a nerd for superheroes. I don't know why, but they're kinda awesome of the way they save the day by taking the law in their hands."

C.J. joked "Sounds like your dream guy, Mags."

Margaret chuckled "Oh, stop."

Mordecai smiled "It would be awesome to be a superhero. You get to wear cool outfits, mask to protect your identity, the weapons you carry,-"

"And don't forget about that super cool awesome car!" Shouted Rigby. "You can't be a superhero without an awesome vehicle, like that Sedan!"

Mordecai yelled at his friend "Would you forget about about the stupid car, Rigby?! We can't afford because of you!"

"Relax, Mordecai. We'll think of something." Rigby said as he put both of his hands in front of his friend's face.

"You mean _you'll_ think of something."

"Whatever. Excuse me, I got to a whiz." Rigby get up from his seat and enter the bathroom.

Rigby was thinking about of how to come up with the money to get the Sedan. He thinks of some ideas of raising money, but all of those problems will make things worse. With no other ideas left, he was done with his business. Once he had flush the toilet, he was about to get out from the stall when he heard the door has been open. Rigby halt the door as the two strangers were having hearing a conversation.

"So I heard about this place where people goes in there and make a quick cash."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The word 'cash' appear from their conversation, Rigby took his hand from the door and took a peak from a small hole from the stall. He sees two guys, both in their mid-twenties and same height. One of them has a black mohawk, while the other had a shaved head.

The guy with the black mohawk explained "My buddy Jerry was in a tight situation of paying his tuition, right? So he overheard someone of this den that is located in Papa Louie's Pizza House. He went in and a few seconds later, he had already gotten over a hundred thousand dollars."

The guy who had a shaved head said with concern "Wait, that sounds like a gambling den."

"It isn't a gambling den, man. It's a Stock Market den."

"Stock Market den?"

"Yeah, like the one in Wall Streets, except we have one right here. My buddy just went in and become a millionaire in one night. And for only betting on one stock!"

"Whoa, must be a lucky guy who knows his game in the market."

"Actually, that's the best pair about this den." The mohawk guy added "Everybody, and I mean, _everybody_ wins."

Rigby then lean his ear against the wall for more information.

"What do you mean 'everybody'?" Asked the shaved head guy.

"I mean, that all the stocks are fixed, see." Explained the mohawk guy. "Unlike those other stock market places, this one is the best. While all those dumb stockbrokers and other rich people are putting in their life savings in some stupid company that is bound to fail, they hack into the system, fix the results and we become the rich people."

"But it is that illegal?"

"Illegal?" Said the mohawk guy. "What so illegal about it? People go in there all the time, and becomes millionaire in one night. It's like paradise!""

Rigby said in wide eyed and in a whisper "Whoa."

"What about the cops? What if they find the place?" Asked the shaved head guy.

"They'll never find this place, and they'll never do. Now be sure to meet at the place in Grand Fifth Avenue at 12:30. You'll find the pizza place and you'll go around the back to see a metal door. Once you'll find the door, knock three times and the password of getting in is this."

Rigby lead his ear more to hear the password and the mohawk guy whisper the secret word in his friend's ear.

"Pepperoni Pickets Piper Pizza."

"Now, let's get out of this shop and get this ready for tonight. Meet me at the restaurant at 12:30. Don't be late."

"I won't, dude. This sounds like a great opportunity." Said the shaved head guy. He and his friend went out of the bathroom.

Once they were gone, Rigby open the bathroom stall with an idea on his head. "Mmm, mmm, mmm. This _does_ sounds like a great opportunity."

Rigby ran out of the bathroom and meet up with his friends, only to discover Mordecai was the only one there, except for Margaret, Eileen, and C.J.

Mordecai drank his cup of coffee when he saw his friend coming back from the restroom. "Dude, you were in there in a long time." Said the blue jay.

Rigby asked "Where is everyone?"

"They all left." Mordecai explained. "Eileen went back to work, C.J. went home, and Margaret went back to the station."

"Good, cause I got something to tell you." Rigby was waiting to reveal the news to his friend of their money problems.

"What is it?"

Before Rigby could answer, he look left and right that the customers were still here, even though there's only a few.

"We can't talk here; we should get back to the park."

"You're right; our bus should be right here-" Said Mordecai.

"Let's go already!" Shouted Rigby.

Mordecai got up from his seat and walk to the exit while Rigby ran on four feets and put his hand against the door.

Rigby open the door before seeing the bus and exiting out of the building quickly, not even looking at the guy he just knock out a guy.

"Hey, watch it man!"

Rigby climb onto the bus before yelling at his back "_You_ watch it, idiot!"

The man got angered, but the shaved head man put his hand onto his friend chest before adding "Let it go, man."

Mordecai came out from the coffee shop and passed by the two guy before entering the bus. The bus then went away, leaving the two alone.

The guy with the mohawk said in anger "Ah, I better not see that guy again or else he wouldn't deal with my fist in his face!"

The shaved head guy replied "I'm pretty sure you're not going to see him again. Come on, let's get this ready for tonight."

The two friends went their separate ways, planning to become millionaires in just one night. Little did they know a certain brown raccoon and a blue jay are going to be there as well.

* * *

**There you guys have it; now you all know of what the vice den is going to be. It was going to be a gambling den, but I decided on a Stock Market den because people make money the easy way. Plus, the den is fixed. Let see how Rigby is going to try to get his friend on board with another one of his plans, but unknown to him and Mordecai, the two guys that Rigby was eavesdropping and had a short encounter with one of them will also be there. How will this goes out? Find out tomorrow! And be sure to check my other stories, including Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja, which I'm taking a break from it right now. It now has fifteen chapters. Go and see it. Please post reviews nicely. NiteOwl18 out.**


	5. Night Den Part One

**What up, guys, it's NiteOwl18 again, with an all new chapter. Sorry, this one was short, I had to split into two parts. While I was making the chapter, it went up to eleven pages, so I cut it in half. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Night Den Part One.**

The evening had turn to night. The park felt silence as the employers were done with their work and went back home. At the park's home, Rigby had revealed the new information to Mordecai in their room. By the time he told him everything, Mordecai's reaction wasn't what Rigby expected.

"Dude what?!" Shouted Mordecai.

Rigby repeated "I told you that there's this place where they can make anyone rich in just one night."

"I know that!" Mordecai shouted more. "I still stuck in the part about where you came up another one of your dumb money making ideas."

"Well, it wasn't my idea; let's just say I heard it."

"Oh, yeah? Where you heard it?"

"At the grapeline." Rigby lied, he didn't want the whole truth reveal to Mordecai.

Mordecai groaned loudly as he sat in his bed. Rigby went to him as he asked "Dude, come on. This could solve our problems."

"Our problems?" Mordecai talk back to his friend. "You mean _your_ problems. Your ideas is what got us in trouble in the first place."

"You're still on that? Let it go, bro!" Rigby yelled.

Mordecai had shot a deadly glare at him. "I'm not going to forget this, Rigby."

Rigby sighed "Okay, look, I'm sorry that I got us in trouble and made us do cleaning bird crap at the statue."

"Oh, you did more than that. Not only did you made us cleaning up a crappy statue filled with bird crap, you made us lose our golf cart privileges and no pay check for one week."

"Well, we're about to get a lot more than just one little paychecks, my man, because tonight, we're about to become millionaires!" Rigby exclaimed.

Mordecai answered "I'm not going."

"What?! You're willing to pass this once in a lifetime opportunity of getting rich? Dude, when become rich, we can finally save our dream car from the garbage dump, remodel it and take her out for a spin! And we can finally quit our lame jobs at the park."

Mordecai replied "Dude, this idea of yours might be illegal; what if the cops find out?"

"The cops ain't gonna find out because they never find this place. Dude, it'll be easy; we walk in there, put all of our savings into one crappy company, wait for the results, and-"

Mordecai guessed while being slight angry "Losing all of our savings?"

"No. We become millionaires, baby! Up high!" Rigby screamed as he lay out his hand in the air, waiting for his friend to high-five him.

Mordecai asked "Dude, do you even know how to play the Stock Market, or even knows the definition of it?"

"Yeah, man," Answered Rigby. "You just bet on one lame company and wait for the result if they made you super rich. Brockbrokers do it all the time."

Mordecai corrected him "You mean _stockbrokers_, Rigby."

"Yeah, yeah, brockbrokers, stockbrokers, they're the same thing. The point is that this den is going to make us rich."

"Or super broke."

Rigby hear the negative tone coming from his friend's sentence. He asked "Dude, why are you so being negative all the time?"

"Because every time you come up with a super lame idea, you made me talk like this."

"Look, if you want to be a negative nancy all you want, that's fine by me." Rigby declared. "I'll be heading to the den by myself."

Rigby went to his trampoline and went underneath it the pile of dirty clothes before coming back to the surface with a small box. He open it and took out a big stack of bills that is worth about a hundred dollars.

Mordecai asked "What are you doing, dude?"

"Since you won't be coming with me to the den, I'll be going there, by myself, betting crappy companies, and making mucho dinero, while you work for the man and living off worthless paycheck to paycheck. Audios, chump." Rigby gloated as he went past his friend to the door.

Mordecai nodded "Mmm-hmm, mmm-hmm, okay. But just one thought, Rigby. How are you going to get there? Remember we can't use the golf cart for a mouth."

Rigby smiled as an idea was thought off just now "Oh, don't worry. I have a plan. I _always_ have a plan."

With that said, Rigby left the room with the door closed behind him. Mordecai scoffed at his friend and lay down on his head.

"What dumb idea is he going to do?" Mordecai muttered to himself.

He then heard of a truck coming from outside of the house, which was straight to Mordecai because the park doesn't even have one, except for one, but that belongs to Mr. Maellard and Benson (when he needs his boss permission to use it).

Mordecai uses his ears to lean more on the truck's roaring engines. That _does_ sounds like the park's truck, but why would anyone is using it at the middle of the night-

That was when Mordecai just learn of what was Rigby's plan of driving to the den and the one who is driving the truck.

Mordecai got up from the bed and look at the scene from the window. It was the white truck indeed, and when he got to take a peak of the driver, he saw his friend behind the wheel.

It looks like he wasn't kidding of his plan, and despite how great his plan is, Rigby's experience of driving behind the wheel wasn't as much skill than Mordecai, especially when driving the park's truck. The truck kept going for a bit and stopping over and over.

Mordecai said in shock "Oh, my god."

He ran out of the room and made a dash outside the park. He went to the truck as he open the car door and sees his friend attempting of figuring out the gear shifts. He had a lone solid stick beside him.

Rigby notice his friend was here and said "Oh, hey, Mordecai, I'm glad you're here. Can you be a pal and help me?"

Mordecai screamed "Dude, what the heck are you doing?!"

Rigby answered "What does it look, man? I'm driving!"

"But that's the park's truck! You can't drive that!"

"Hey, can you kept it down for a minute? I want to see how this thing work!"

Mordecai asked "How you get the keys for it?!"

"I got it from Benson's office, and don't worry, he's asleep. He didn't notice a thing."

Mordecai screamed more loudly "You're going to get us in a lot of trouble!"

"Well, if you don't want to be in more trouble, then join me for tonight of richness."

"No way, dude, I'm not joining you." Mordecai shot him down again. "Now put that truck back and get out before Benson finds out-"

"Hey, who's out there?!" Yelled Benson from inside the park.

Rigby gasped "Crap!" Alarm, he grab his long stick and put it in the gas pedal, making the truck go in uncontrollable speed. Mordecai hang on by grabbing the top as the door was still open. The truck kept going in random directions in the park.

Mordecai screamed as he was still handing on "Dude, what are you doing?! You're going to kill us both!"

Rigby screamed at him "Shut up!" He kept moving the wheel to the left and right, not knowing of what he is doing to the park.

With no other choice, Mordecai swing himself in the truck and pushes his friend aside before taking the stick out of the gas pedal and putting his own foot in it. The truck was now in control with Mordecai behind the wheel.

However, instead of going back to the park, where Benson might find them both and fire them, or put them in jail for stealing the park's truck, Mordecai drives himself and Rigby out of the park and into the night.

The truck kept driving in random places for about an hour until he sees at a stoplight. The time from the radio was midnight.

Mordecai took a deep breath before saying "Oh, man, that was close."

Rigby agreed "Yeah, you said it." He then got a quick punch in the arm by his friend. "Oww!"

Mordecai screamed loudly "Are you insane?! You just stole the park's truck! Do you have any idea how trouble you could get into?!"

Rigby answered as he recover his arm with his other arm "I didn't steal it; I'm only borrowing it for tonight."

"Benson is going to kill you when he finds out. He could fire you, or worse, he could put you in jail." Mordecai yelled more at the top of his lungs.

Rigby crosses his arms and asked in smugly "Then why are you here, Mordecai?"

"I'm here to stop you, idiot!"

"Really? Mmm. That's interesting because you say that Benson is going to fire me or put me in jail for stealing the park's truck. But here _you_ are, Mordecai, with me, in this truck that is 'stolen.'"

Rigby figure-quoted at the last sentence before crossing his arms again.

Mordecai then realized of what Rigby was talking about. He grinned through his teeths "You wouldn't."

Rigby kept his smug face as he continued "Oh, I would. Now Mordecai, I believe that there is den and a pile of money that is calling our names. Either we go there, or you chose to go back, where you explain to Benson, and me, and you, wound up in prison or jobless. Whichever works out for you."

Mordecai sighed under his breath "Fine. Let's go to that stupid den."

Rigby gloated under his mouth "Mmm, mmm, mmm." The stoplight turn green and Mordecai drives the truck forward instead of going back.

"Where is the address again?"

* * *

**So yeah, Mordecai and Rigby are going to the den, the one you all are waiting for. The next chapter will arrived the next day. Sorry for having you wait all day yesterday. I have a short announcement; since this week is my last week before going back to school on the Twentieth, I'll allow be doing this story up to chapter eight. I won't posting more chapters on it or Tale of The Gutless Fearless Ninja cause I might have a lot of homework. So the next day will be the sixth chapter and the other two days will be the last two chapter. Anyways, see ya tomorrow. NiteOwl18 out.**


	6. Night Den Part Two

**Hey guys, it's me again, here is part two of Night Den. This is the part where Mordecai and Rigby are at the den and are having the time of their lives...for now. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Night Den Part Two.**

The duo drive the truck to the place where Rigby say where the den is located. In the back alley of Papa Louie's Pizza House.

When Mordecai stop the truck, he asked with doubt "This is where the den is located? In Papa Louie's Pizza House?"

Rigby answered "Yeah, man. Come on, let's go make some money." He open the door and went out before closing the door and going to the back alley of the pizza house.

Mordecai sighed in regret before turning off the engine and follow the direction of where his friend was headed.

Mordecai finally caught up with Rigby, who had stop in front of a metal door. Remember of what he learn from the information given by the two guys in the bathroom, the raccoon knock on the door three times.

The metal door was suddenly open, revealing a large muscle guy wearing a blue vest, covering his brown sleeveless shirt and a grey pants with black shows. He had a cigar in his mouth, and when notice the two of them, he take off his cigar before blowing a smoke in their faces.

"What you want, kid?" Asked the guy.

Rigby answered "We're here for to make some money."

Both of the duo heard the sound of laughter and music coming from inside and the smell of pizza in the air.

"What's the password?"

Rigby told the password as he also remembers it from back in the Coffee Shop. "Pepperoni Pickets Piper Pizza."

The big guy step aside from the entrance and said "Go right in, and enjoy yourselves."

Rigby smiled with determination "Oh, we will."

He and his friend then enter the building while Mordecai muttered to himself "I hope you know what you're doing, Rigby."

Both of the duo look around to see about hundreds of people in a tight, but very big room. According to what Rigby said, the den is suppose to be a Stock Market den, and there will be about stockbrokers here or rich people.

But what Mordecai was seeing wasn't filled with stockbrokers or even rich people.

There were about people in their mid-twenties, late thirties, and even early forties. And almost all of them weren't wearing a suit and tie or even what rich people are wearing these days.

There was still the smell of pizza in the air, but when they got here, they smell something even more behind it. There was beer and the burning smell of cigars in the air. Plus there was even cursing that they didn't catch that.

Mordecai said "Uh, Rigby, this isn't what you mention in your information."

Rigby shrugged "Relax, dude, this will be worth it. Now come on, let's go bet on companies."

The duo then saw a crowd of loud teenagers in their twenties while waving a small white paper in their hands. Above them were several televisions with numerous companies and the stocks in the left. From the reaction from all of them, they were screaming loudly in joy.

Rigby saw of where they were getting the small papers as he sees a large counter with another man wearing a broker's outfit behind it. From him, there was a computer and a mini printer that is connect to the computer.

Both of them went over there, as they pass the crowd to get to the counter. Rigby politely said "I'll have two papers please; one for me and my friend."

The broker ordered "Place your bets first, mack."

Rigby then took out his savings that is worth a hundred dollars and place it on the table. He said "Here's my bet."

Mordecai did a double take before shouting "What?! Dude, that's your entire life savings!"

The broker then type random words on the keyboard before a small piece of paper coming out from the printer. He took the paper from it and hand it to him before saving "Here you, mack. Your bet is on Mac Computers. Go to television five. If you win, come up back here and ask for another one. Hope you get lucky tonight."

Rigby went to fifth television that the broker told him to go; Mordecai follows his friend as well. Rigby stand himself in front the group of loud crowd and holding their tickets in the air.

Mordecai finally got him and said "Dude, I can't believe you bet your life savings. You're going to lose everything!"

Rigby shouted back "Shut your face, man! I going to make some money!" He then raise his ticket in the air and started shouting like them.

Mordecai warned "Dude, I'm telling you. You're going to lose. Will you just listen to me-"

"Shh! Look at the screen!"

Mordecai look at the green screen with the companies and the stock. One of the companies was Mack Computers, the one that Rigby is betting. A few seconds later, the numbers from the companies started changing and the results were in. So far, some of the stocks from the companies had dropped over ten percent and twenty percent, including Mack Computers.

Mordecai rolled his eyes before saying to his friend "See? I told you, man."

"Look at the screen again, man." Rigby repeated.

Mordecai look at the screen again, and this time, the numbers from the companies that was dropped suddenly changes to new numbers, but this time, it said it had _gain_ ten to twenty percent.

The crowd then went into a roar of cheer with their fist in the air. Mordecai's eyes drop dead by the sudden change of the result.

Rigby gloated "Ooooh! Look at that! Look at that! I told you this will be worth it! In your face!"

Mordecai said to himself in wide eyed "I...don't believe."

"Yeah, you can't believe that you were wrong, Wrongecai! I told you we'll become rich! Shall we try again?!"

Mordecai then smiled in joy and shouted at his friend "Yeah, we will!"

* * *

Rigby and Mordecai went back to the counter and asked for a new one. They bet on the same company again. After getting the new paper, they went to the same television and waited for the same result like before. The first result was bad, but then the new change came and the joy were more louder than ever, including Mordecai and Rigby.

Again, they made the same bet with the same company, earning them more money.

And again.

And again.

And again.

By the seventh time, Mordecai and Rigby had won again on the Stock Market.

Mordecai smiled with joy "Dude, I can't believe how easy it is to win the stock market!"

Rigby shouted "Yeah, dude! I told you so!"

"All right, I think its time we call it a night."

"What?! Come on, man, we're on a winning streak! We can't lose! Just one more bet. Please, Mordecai!"

Mordecai shrugged "All right, just one more and we can leave."

Rigby left with his friend as he passes the crowd to make it to the counter, but then stop when he saw two familiar people.

The mid-twenties guys from the bathroom with the different haircuts; one had a black mohawk and the other had a shaved head.

Rigby went away right before the mohawk guy had caught a glimpse on his tail. When he went back to Mordecai, he said in nervousness "Uh, Mordecai, maybe you're right. We should head out."

Mordecai asked "Why? Where's our ticket?"

"Come on, we gotta to go." Rigby took his friend's hand and try to leave.

"We will, but we got to pick up our winnings."

Mordecai left the crowd to the counter while Rigby follows him with fear. By the time they reach the counter, Rigby begged "Please Mordecai, we have to go."

But it was too late.

Rigby was suddenly grab by the shoulder and now being face by the man with the mohawk. He stared at him with anger "You! How did you get here?!"

Rigby shake with fear and whimpered "Mordecai?"

"Have you been watching us?! Who are you?! A fed?! Are you a cop?!"

The word 'cop' had reach to the broker's ear and shouted in alarm "Who's a cop?!"

The man with the mohawk pointed at Rigby "This rat!"

Mordecai came in and shouted "Hey, put him down!"

The mohawk guy shouted more, but this time at the blue jay "Are you a cop as well?!"

The broker then took out a machine gun and pointed at Rigby "Hold him still!"

Before he fired, Rigby quickly bite the guy's hand, letting him go from his grip. The broker fire his gun, but when Mordecai punch him, the bullets went into one of the , destroying when it reach on the ground, causing a fire.

Suddenly, the joys of winning just turn into the joys of screaming.

Panic was spread all around the room as the fire kept growing. The broker got back up and fire again, but was suffering a daze, fires in the air, not knowing that the bullets were fire in the air, at people and the . Mordecai and Rigby duck behind the counter, but Rigby was grabbed by the mohawk guy again.

Mordecai rush in to save his friend by punching him in the face. The other friend, the shaved head guy, came in behind Mordecai, but Rigby jump at his face blinding him.

The tvs were shot by the many bullets before falling from their position into the ground, causing the fire to grow rapidly.

Rigby was hanging on to the blind shaved headed guy as he was landing punches on his face. Rigby was then throw off and lands into the counter.

The broker, still in a daze, fires more bullets onto the last t.v and this time, it lands on the shave headed guy's head on impact. After that, the broker then falls down when Rigby punch him in the stomach.

More people were heading out from the pizza house as the fire kept growing more and more by the minute.

The big guy from exit came inside and shouted "What's going on?!" He sees Mordecai standing in the middle of the riot. "You!"

He went into the blue jay and was about to deliver a fist when Rigby shouted "Mordecai, duck!"

Mordecai hear his friend's cry and duck as Rigby stands up from the counter with the broker's machine gun. He fires some bullets at the huge guy in the chest before falling down on the ground.

Mordecai, sensing the danger in the den, cried "Rigby, we got to get out of here!"

Rigby heard his friend was about to leave, but sees something underneath him. Stacks and stacks of money were there. Rigby wasn't about to leave without a single grand in his pocket. Using a brown bag that he had found, he grab three or four stacks of bills and placing them in the bag.

The bag was almost filled, and the fire was almost of burning the place to the ground. He got up with the bag and he and Mordecai left the den in a hurry.

Both of the guys started coughing a bit by the smoke before going to the white truck that is still park right in front of the pizza house.

Once they got in, Mordecai started the engine and, in full speed, the truck drives far away from the burning pizza house. They never turn their heads back at the fire nor of what the fire had done to the rest of Papa Louie's Pizza House.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter six, everyone. We're now at the start of the part where Mordecai and Rigby will becomes heroes. I'll get started on chapter seven later and will post it tomorrow. See ya guys later. NitwOwl18 out.**


	7. The News of Bad News

**What up, everybody? It's NiteOwl18 again with an new chapter. Last chapter is where Mordecai and Rigby went to the Stock Market den where they made a ton of money, but then Rigby had encounter the same guys from the stall who knew about the place, and things went out of control. Let's see how the reaction will be for the both of them when they found out the bad news. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The News of Bad News.**

The next day, Mordecai and Rigby were at the park and in their rooms as they were waking up.

Mordecai yawned "Dude, wake up. Time to get to work."

Rigby was still sleeping in his trampoline underneath a pile of clothes. He muttered to his friend "I'll be right down there; just set up my breakfast."

Mordecai sighed as he got up from his bed and went to his friend's bed. He put his entire arm into the pile of dirty clothes and took out a sleeping Rigby and carries him down the stairs.

Rigby muttered more as he was still asleep "I'm flying and you can all eat on it. All of you."

Mordecai then drops his friend on the couch before going to the kitchen. Rigby immediately wake up and was surprise that he was in the living room.

Rigby shrugged "Must have been flying my way here. Ah, well. Let's see what's on." He grab the control from the table that was in front of him and turn on the t.v.

The second he turn on the television, the news was on, and what Rigby was seeing made him remember what happen last night.

"_Last night, a fire had started in Papa Louie's Pizza House, and it destroy the entire restaurant. When the police suspect the crime of arson, they later found something that surprises the town. Underneath a pile of wreckage, they found several burn bodies from the basement, broken televisions, and money as well; almost all of them are burned. The basement had been turn into an illegal Stock Market den as they later investigate more. Two of the burn bodies have been identified as part-time criminals who was called in question about the mysterious crime lord Shin. Police have not answer for comments regarding this Shin character…"_

Rigby's eyes were wide open as he was seeing the news; he remembers that he and Mordecai barely made it out alive when they were accuse of being cops, and the result was the burning of the pizza house. And now he just found out that the den they had went last night was illegal.

"Rigby, I got your cereal. Are you awake?" Mordecai was calling from the kitchen.

Not wanting his friend to find out, Rigby quickly got the t.v. remote, but his shaking hands made him slip the remote, and letting out both of the batteries.

Mordecai was coming in closer; Rigby then presses the button from the t.v. to change the channel, but went too far before turning it off.

Mordecai said as he was holding two bowl of cereals with both of his hands "Ah, good, you're awake. Here's your cereal." He put the two bowls on the table. "Is there anything good on t.v.?"

Rigby quickly lied "Uh, nope. Nothing on."

"Hey, is it the news is on? I want to see Margaret do her news." Mordecai look at the couch to see the remote, but it wasn't there nor was at the table. "Where's the remote, Rigby?"

Rigby then lied again "Uh, I don't know. Maybe Muscle Man took it?"

"I just heard the t.v. was on just now, man. Where is the-" Mordecai stop his sentence at the middle when he saw something from the ground.

He reach down before going back up when his hands got two orange batteries. He asked with curiosity "Is this the batteries from the remote?"

Rigby was started to get nervous. "Uhhh…."

Mordecai look down again and grab the t.v. remote. He then put the batteries inside the remote and turn on the t.v.

Rigby could feel the sounds of people talking and gunfire from his back.

Mordecai asked "Can you move over? I can't see the screen." He started flipping the channels at random.

Rigby move over, but started shouted at him "Uh, hey, you want to go outside and play for a bit?! There's nothing on the t.v. anyways!"

Mordecai answered as he kept flipping channels "I want to see Margaret giving her news report."

With no other choice, Rigby jump himself at his the blue jay's face while screaming loudly "No! Don't it, Mordecai!"

Mordecai struggle to see the channels and shouted at the same time "Dude, get off of me!" He then grab Rigby and throws him off.

Finally, he can see and the channel he was seeing was the news channel, but he didn't see Margaret. What he was seeing was a familiar restaurant that Mordecai and Rigby was once there yesterday.

"_Police had given no details of who burn down the illegal vice den or murder some of the victims, but witnesses say that they saw two people were the last ones of making it out of the pizza house before driving away in a white truck. Police have been no clue of who they are, but they suspect that they are criminals and will conduct a search over the two arsonists."_

Mordecai remains silent as he was seeing the news. Rigby stuttered "M-Mordecai. Mordecai, I-I can explain. See-"

* * *

Rigby was now being force against the wall as Mordecai had his hands on his throat. Rigby could feel his throat being lodged close by his friend's strong hands.

"Wait, you don't understand!"

Mordecai roared "Understand?! You made us drive to a vice den and made us look like criminals?! Do you have any idea how bad this is?!"

"I know this is bad, but-"

BAD?! THIS IS BEYOND BAD! THE POLICE WILL LOOK FOR US! THEY'LL FIND OUT THAT WE WERE DRIVING THE PARK'S TRUCK AND COULD TRACE IT BACK TO US!"

Rigby spoken as his throat was still lodged deeply "Look, I didn't know that it was a vice den. You gotta believe me, bro!"

"I BELIEVE THAT I'M GOING TO JAIL! No way, we're _BOTH_ GOING TO JAIL! THEY THINK WE'RE CRIMINALS AND BURN DOWN THE PLACE!"

Rigby pointed out "Well, technically, we did burn down the place."

Mordecai let go of Rigby's throat before laying out a loud groan. "Why do I always listen to you?!"

Rigby was now on the floor with his hand on his sore throat. He speak in a wizzy voice "Hey, we made it out of there alive."

"Just barely!" Shouted Mordecai.

"But at least we got some money made." Added Rigby.

Mordecai then heard the word 'money' coming from his friend's mouth. He asked "What money?"

"Duh! The money we made from last night!" Rigby explained. "Don't you remember?"

Mordecai didn't remember much from last night; all he remember was that when the vice den was erupted in flames and the sight of the dead bodies, he and Rigby made it out of the building and rush back to the park in the park's white truck that Rigby 'borrow.' Mordecai was freak out as he was driving back; he, including his friend, could get a lot of trouble just for going to a den to make some money. Right now, he could be facing grand theft auto, suspension of murder and arson. He was so concentrated on the thought that he didn't notice Rigby holding a brown filled bag.

Mordecai's eyes were widen again, but bigger. He said slowly "No. You didn't. Please tell me you didn't."

Rigby went to his bed and took his whole arm into the dirty clothes before taking out a brown bag. He then empty the entire thing onto the floor, revealing large stacks of money. Tons and tons of money.

Rigby gloated in front of his shock friend "Look at all the money, son!"

Mordecai said in shock "Dude, you actually took it?!"

"Sure, I did, man! I wasn't going to leave without money! Now we can buy our dream car and maybe quit our dumb jobs!" Proclaimed Rigby.

"Dude, this is bad!" Exclaimed Mordecai.

"What, having all these money is bad?" Rigby grab a huge sacks of bills and throw it in the air.

Mordecai repeated "No, I mean, _this_ is bad! We got to get rid of it!"

Rigby stopped "What?! Get rid of it?! But we just earn it!"

"And we're getting rid of it!" Mordecai declared. He walk over to the pile of money and grab some of it before Rigby slap his hand away.

"Don't you dare let a hand on these money!" Shouted Rigby.

"You don't get it, dude!" Mordecai explained. "We have to get rid of it before those guys find us!"

Rigby scoffed "Come on, dude. The police isn't going to find us just because we got some money from the den."

Mordecai reminded "An _illegal_ den, Rigby."

"Whatever, bro. All that matters is that we made a lot of money and now you want to get rid of it just because the cops are looking for us for burning the den."

"It's not just the cops, Rigby; what about the people who were running the den last night? They work for Shin. They're going to find us as well. We don't know who this Shin dude is, but people say that he's pretty powerful and could have us killed. Don't you know what would happen when you steal from a crime lord? I'm sorry, Rigby, but we can't take the risk. I'm throwing it away."

Mordecai attempted to get some money, but Rigby slap his hand again. "Don't touch my money!"

Rigby jump himself onto Mordecai as the blue jay falls down on the ground. Mordecai grab some money, but the raccoon bite him in the hand and Mordecai punches him, but Rigby wouldn't let go of him.

Suddenly, their fight was interrupted by the sound of knocking. "Mordecai? Rigby? Are you two there?"

Mordecai stuttered "Uh, yeah, we're here, Benson."

"Well, hurry up." Ordered Benson. "We're having an emergency meeting."

"Okay, we'll be there." Mordecai said to his boss at the locked bedroom door. He then turn to his friend and said "Dude, we gotta hide the money."

Rigby proclaimed "We'll hide it underneath my clothes! They'll never find it here!"

Mordecai muttered "Yeah, I wonder why."

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were now outside of the mansion with the rest of the workers. They remain quiet as they were not to reveal to anyone about what happen last night. They were waiting for Benson to give us why the sudden meeting; he said that it was urgent.

Pops asked "I wonder what taking Benson so long."

Muscle Man answered "He said that it was super urgent, but he didn't say much. Probably about that weird racket from last night."

Both Mordecai and Rigby pause when Muscle Man mention that night in the park. Rigby whispered to his friend "Dude, we're screw! They're going to know that it was us!"

Mordecai whispered back "Just shut your mouth and don't say anything. If Benson says something about the racket, just denied everything."

"Got it, man."

Benson finally arrive with a clipboard in his hand and say "Alright, people, the reason why I call you all here on this emergency meeting was because of a ruckus last night."

Rigby yelled at the top of his lungs "I DENIED EVERYTHING!" Mordecai then punches him in the arm, making him shut up.

Benson spoke slowly "Uh….Okay. Thank you for that, Rigby, I think. Anyways, the ruckus from last night was from the park's truck. Obviously, someone from outside the park manage to take it for a joyride. I don't know how they got the keys from my office or even manage to return back them, but they did left a huge mess here."

The workers were now looking at the wreckage cause by the vandals (Mordecai and Rigby) from last night. The entire lawn was cover with tire tracks, the tables from the food shack has been wreck to pieces, trashcans were knock out, bushes and weeds were destroyed as well and the sidewalk were filled with mud and grass from the lawn.

Benson continued "I have contact the police last night right after the truck was stolen, then this morning, it mysteriously return to the garage and so were the keys to my office. I don't know who they are or why they took the truck and return it back, but the police had made no clues of who took it."

Pops asked as he raises his hand "Is our boys in blue are here now?"

"I try calling them this morning since I found the truck being back in the garage, but the police chief had ignored my calls, and say he had some other police work. Something about a pizza house being burnt down."

High-Five Ghost said "I heard that the police had found dead bodies and an illegal vice den down here."

Rigby muttered under his breath "It was a Stock Market den, actually."

Muscle Man added "Yeah, and don't forget that the witnesses had saw two people coming out of the den while it in flames and made it off with a white truck. It might be the same one that was stolen from here."

Benson put both of his hands up while saying "We don't know that for sure; the police say that they'll get right on it, but for now, we have to fix some of the damages that our vandals cause last night." He look at his clipboard and give out the assignments to each workers. "Skips, you're in charge of replanting the lawn. Pops, you go and plant some new blushes and weeds. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost, you two will go to the food shack and get some new table and chairs. Mordecai and Rigby, you two will pick up the trash and don't slack off this time! Alright, everyone, move out."

The rest of the employers move out for their daily assignments, except for two workers, who were in shock throughout the conversation given by Benson.

Rigby asked his friend in shock "Dude, what are we going to do? They're going to find out eventually that it was us."

Mordecai said "They won't know unless we stay quite, understood? And neither will you."

"I'm sorry, man; I just crack by the pressure!"

"Dude, calm down! Let's just get the work down and we could get some coffee."

Rigby asked "Can we get coffee before we go to work?" Mordecai then punches him in the arm again. "Ow! Kidding! Just kidding! Geez, can't you take a joke?"

* * *

**Okay, so how was it? They just found out that the den just went to was an illegal vice den and was run by the mysterious crime lord Shin. Now I said that this is the part where Mordecai and Rigby becomes heroes, but I was mistaken. The next chapter is the part where Rigby thought of the idea of him and Mordecai of becoming superheroes. Well, just one more chapter until I stop for now. See ya all tomorrow for my last chapter for this week. NiteOwl18 out.**


	8. Let's Become Masked Heroes, Bro!

**Alright, what up, everyone? It's NiteOwl18 again, and here it is, the last chapter of the week. Last chapter, you all saw what Mordecai and Rigby reactions of when they discover that the den they had went last night was an illegal vice den. Here it is, everyone, this is the chapter that is going to change everything. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Let's Become Masked Heroes, Bro!**

Throughout almost the entire morning, the park workers had done their daily assignments of repairing the damages that the vandals (Mordecai and Rigby) made last night, including the unknowable suspects themselves. They done their work without speaking a word to one another. Not because they were still mad at each other, but because of what happen last night. They couldn't tell someone about this or they could lose their jobs and possibly go to jail.

Once they pick up the last trash from the ground, both of the duo dump all of their trash into the trashcan.

Mordecai declared "Well, that went we expected. Want to go the coffee shop?"

Rigby answered "Yes, but we can't drive the golf cart, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. This suck. I don't know much longer I can do this without the golf cart."

"Well, we ain't going to be needing the golf cart all the time once we buy our dream car."

Mordecai annoyingly said "Would you quit it about the car for once?! We're not going to buy it!"

"Why not?! We got enough money from last night-!" Rigby open his mouth, and Mordecai quickly punch in the mouth.

"Ow! You made bit my tongue!" Rigby started mumble as he could feel his tongue throbbing.

Mordecai hissed "Shut your mouth! You want us to go to jail?!"

"What's going on here?"

Both of the duo sees Benson coming over, and Mordecai quickly lied "Uh, nothing, we were just finishing with our work."

Benson look over to the trash and sees that the trashcan is almost fill up. Rigby mumbled "Is there anything you want us to do, Benson?"

Benson look at his clipboard and answered "Nope. That's it. At this rate, we'll be able to fix up the damages in no time so you two are free, but be back here at three. You're still on washing the statue."

Mordecai nodded "We will, Benson." He and Rigby started running to the park's mansion for their breaks.

* * *

"...More news about the fire in Papa Louie's Pizza House is still in question. The police had found several evidences that another vice den was establish underneath restaurant. The owner was charged with criminal acts and running an illegal vice den before being taken away by the police. According to one of the the statements made by the police, the owner was in a tight financial struggle and needed the money to keep his restaurant. The police had scan all of the remaining money and founded no evidence that will link to the crime lord. Let us put the whole vice den behind us and talk about the mysterious 'arsonists' that burned down the vice den. While the police are still looking for the criminals, some people praise the heroes that done this, but the question on everyone's mind is this: Who are they? Are they're the heroes that we pray that they will save this city? From this reporter's opinion, I say that these heroes are the only solution to this infested city. This is Margaret Smith from Channel Five News sighing out."

"...And cut! Perfect, Mags." Said Mike the cameraman.

Margaret was doing her report in front of the burning remains of Papa Louie's Pizza House. There were police tape at the scene and most people are looking at it, including the police themselves. The police officers were interviewing some of the people and ask if anything they saw the people responsible for burning down the pizza house. During her report, more people were seeing her doing the news or just wanted to be at the camera.

The police chief, Henson, came in right after the robin finishes her report and demanded "Miss Smith, this is a police scene. What in God's name are you doing?"

Margaret answered "Just giving my report of your work. That's what you wanted, right?"

"Don't give me that attitude, missy. You have no idea who you talking to."

"Well, speaking of talking," Margaret put her microphone over to chief. "Mind giving some details over the mysterious heroes?"

Chief Henson answered "I have no comment of what you're saying, Miss Smith."

"The part about conducting a search over the ones responsible of getting rid of the vice den. Why do you think you should do that?"

"It's my job, Miss Smith. I'm the police chief and I can conduct a search if I want too."

"But chief, these people are consider themselves heroes to the public. They burn down one of Shin's vice den."

"Yes, but taking matters into their own hands is consider the term 'vigilantism,' Miss Smith; something you should look up."

Chief Henson passes her as he goes to a group of officers. Margaret follows her as her cameraman follows as well "So you won't find the other criminals, but you will arrest the heroes that done this?"

Chief Henson stopped "Ah, ah, ah! Don't give me lip, Miss Smith! I told you before to keep your big nose out of my work!"

"But what about the public, Chief? You think people are going to like it when you and your boys find these guys and put them in jail?"

"Yes, and I don't care what their opinions are; all we have to do is we find the arsonists and put their asses in jail."

"Well, do you have any leads?" Asked Margaret.

"From the witnesses say that they were two people living the scene once the building started burning and making it off in a white truck; one of them was carrying a bag of money. We'll have to question everyone if they see a white truck in the middle of the night." Explained the chief.

One of the officers spoke "Actually, chief, now that you mention it, we question some of the people and claim to have seen that a white truck out of nowhere. It was leading some grass at the streets."

Another officer asked "And didn't that guy from the park say that their truck got stolen last night and brought it back here?"

Margaret then interrupted "Guy? What guy?"

Chief Henson barked "Miss Smith, this is police business only!"

"This guy that works at the park; I think his name was Benson."

The robin then said as she got the new information "I...have got to go. I'm going back to work."

Chief Henson ignored as he wave his hand "Fine. See ya."

Both Margaret and Mike started to walk away to their van and Mike said in confusion "But we're due back to the office at one."

Margaret answered "I know." Both of them went into the van as Mike started up the engine. Margaret buckle up her seat belt before replying "We're just going for a break."

Mike said "Already? Where we going?"

"To the Coffee Shop; that's where we find them." Declared Margaret.

* * *

At the Coffee Shop, Mordecai and Rigby were there with their usual cup of coffee. They thought a little coffee would help them not to talk about or think about what they saw on the news.

Rigby drank his coffee before sighing "Ahhh, nothing but a cup of joe can make me not to remember."

Mordecai commented "Remember what?"

"Exactly." Both of the duo chuckled a bit.

Then they hear the door open and both of them turns around to see Margaret heading down. She first caught them and say "Hey guys."

Mordecai greeted "Hey Margaret."

Rigby waved "What up?"

"I thought you were still working."

Margaret answered "I don't go back to the office at one, but I have some questions for you two."

Rigby remarked "It is for an interview for your report?"

Margaret giggled as she sat down and facing them "No; I just need to ask some questions, that's all."

Mordecai nodded "Okay, shoot."

"Have either of you two know about what happen at Papa Louie's Pizza House last night?"

Mordecai and Rigby were both drinking their coffee when the robin introduce them with that question. They nearly choke on their drinks; Mordecai to swallow his drink, and so did Rigby, except he cough loudly.

Mordecai regain his sense before calmly lying "Uh, nope, nope. What about it?"

Margaret answered "There was a fire last night from the pizza house, and the whole thing burn down."

Rigby replied with a lie "Oh, man."

"And when the police are looking for some evidence of what started the fire, they discover an illegal vice den and the owner was responsible for it."

"Whoa."

"The police are looking for the people that burn down the den as witnesses say that they made off with a white truck, and I caught one of them mention that they saw a tire tracks with grass on the streets and the park called last night about their white truck stolen before bringing it back."

Mordecai denied "Wow, that's weird. Who ever hear of a thief steals our truck to go to some vice den and taken it back after the den was in flames?

Margaret asked "So you two don't know about the den or the park's truck being stolen?"

Rigby answered "Nope."

Mordecai answered "No."

"Bummer." Said Margaret.

Mordecai nervously said "So, uh, the police are looking for the two?"

Margaret explained "Yeah, they ruled them out as 'arsonists,' but the people don't think of them like they are. They think that they're heroes."

Rigby's eyes widen up before repeating her words "Heroes?"

"Mmm-hmm." Margaret continued. "If you ask me, I think the city deserve a hero like those mysterious guys from last night. Well, sorry to ask you some questions; I get to get back to the studio. See ya."

Mordecai waived "See ya, Margaret." He and Rigby watch as their friend had left the shop. "Well, that was a relief."

Rigby nodded "Yeah, for sure that we were about to get arrested."

Mordecai started laughing as he continues "I can't believe that most people think that what we did was heroic.

Rigby chuckled "They think that we're heroes."

"Yeah, but it would be awesome if you and me actually become heroes in real life."

Rigby drinks his coffee some more, but stop at mid-way when Mordecai just give him another idea.

"Dude," He begin. "Let's do it."

"Do what?"

"Let's actually do it. Let's become masked heroes, bro!" Declared Rigby.

Mordecai look at his friend who just give the most stupidest idea ever. The blue jay then started laughing and bangs his hand against the table. Most of the customers stop what they were doing and were now looking at him with weird expressions. Once he stop laughing, Rigby was then giving him a serious face at him.

"Oh, you're serious?" Asked a shocking Mordecai.

* * *

Later that night at the park's mansion, Rigby was continuing on and on about his idea of him and his best friend of becoming real-life superheroes.

"Dude, come on!" Rigby said. "This is like an awesome idea. Why are you shutting me down?"

Mordecai was sitting at his bed as he said "Dude, do you have any idea of how ridiculous that sounds?"

"What? Of becoming superheroes?"

"Yes!"

"Dude, how is that idea is ridiculous? You dress up in tights and capes, give a cool name for yourself, and fight crime."

Mordecai added "And put us in the morgue, in jail, or at the mental institution."

Rigby groaned "Ahh! Here you again, man! Being a negative nancy about it! What's so wrong about being heroes in masked, Mordecai? We could fight crime and protect this city, just like Margaret said."

Mordecai put both of his hands up and said "Wait a minute. So let me get this straight. You want the both of us to dress up in tights and capes to fight crime?"

Rigby answered "Yeah! Well, except the part about we dress in tights and capes, we'll be wearing a cool and stylish outfits. And the crimes we'll do being doing more than busting."

"Oh, what? We'll save old ladies cat from the trees and help boy scouts to earn their badges?" Guessed Mordecai.

"No; the crimes we'll be doing busting is that we find every vice den and shut them down for good!" Proclaimed Rigby.

Mordecai screamed "What?! That's crazy! That's it, I'm out! I don't want to be involve in another one of your idea!" He got up from his bed and went to leave the room, but Rigby stop him by closing the door and locking it.

Rigby said "Dude, just listen to me."

"Forget it! Now move!"

Rigby then pushes him a bit, but it made Mordecai lands on the floor. Rigby said "Sorry about that, but listen to me for once. Look, I know that all of my ideas had gotten us in trouble in the past, but I know that I could make it up. For once, one of my ideas had given everyone their hopes raise up for a real hero. Real heroes. We could become the heroes. I know that it sounds stupid and idiotic, but we both know that we can't continue on working here, living through paycheck to paycheck. I'm sick of it as well; sick of doing the same daily assignments, the same complains from our boss, the same paychecks, and all that. This could be it, Mordecai; this could be the answers of our boring lifestyle. Please, man, I know I screw up a lot, but I can change. This idea can make up for everything that I had cost; our golf cart, our paychecks, the time we lost our t.v privileges, video games privileges, comic book privileges and even snacks privileges. So, I ask you, as a friend, will you join me as becoming my boss?" Rigby ended the sentence as he stretched his hand out onto his friend, who was still on the ground.

Mordecai look at him with concern and doubts as he was seeing the handshake given by his friend. All those things Rigby had said were truth; over the past years they started working, he and Rigby has been getting a lot of trouble because of Rigby's 'ideas.' And his 'ideas' had cost them everything; Benson yelling at them, taking away the privileges as Rigby had mention, their golf cart and even suspension of getting paychecks. He was so angry with him that he's been getting him into trouble. Yet, he was able to forgive him, even after they got in trouble yesterday in the morning. He still haven't forgiven him over last night when Rigby decided to 'borrow' the park's white truck just to go to a vice den that he didn't know that it was illegal. They nearly got killed or being thrown to jail.

And now, Rigby is asking him to join him for another one of his idiotic ideas, and this one takes the cake.

But what Rigby was also saying of having to work here was right. He didn't want to admit it, but he was sick of working with same assignments, living with the same paychecks, and getting yelled at by Benson.

Mordecai smiled as he put his hand onto Rigby's hand "Alright, I'll do it." He lifted himself back onto his feets. "Let's go become masked heroes, bro."

Rigby shouted "YE-AH! Alright, now I got one question."

"What's that?"

"How do we become masked heroes?"

Mordecai stopped for a moment; he thought that Rigby had the answer for that, and when he ask him that, Mordecai remains like a rock.

"We should go check the comic books for research." Declared Mordecai.

* * *

**There it is, everyone! This is the beginning of where the duo will become heroes; unfortunately, I have to stop here as I agree that I will now post anymore chapters since I will be returning to college on the 20th. If I have the time to make one, then I'll do it, but I highly doubt it. I'll have to wait till Spring Break. But while I'm gone, please check out my other stories and follow them or me as I posted more stories or add a new one. Also, be sure to check my profile; there's a lot of interesting things in there. Well, that's it. I'll be seeing you all possibly Spring Break. NiteOwl18 out.**


	9. Dude, We Suck At Being Heroes

**What up, Regular Show fans? NiteOwl18 is back again, with three all new chapters of The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. Sorry, it took so long I was busy of working on the three chapters from Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja, but I finally done with them and now I will be putting three new chapters of this fan-fic as I explain on my message board on my profile that I have put up back at January. Here it is, everyone, chapter nine. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dude, We Suck At Being Heroes.**

Both Mordecai and Rigby's plan of becoming real-life crime fighters was put in motion. During the day we they are all alone while they're doing their work, they talk in secret of their superhero outfit. That was the only thing they should have before becoming true heroes. They check their closets and look through clothes that will fit as their new superhero uniforms, but they never find anything. Not even the stacks of clothes that Rigby has over the past years. With their stacks of comic books that they had bought over the years with their paychecks, to the dismay of Benson of who kept telling them that they're wasting money, they each read a single comic book and took notes of what heroes will do in the comic book world. So far, they spent their entire break of coming up with their new uniforms and taking notes at the same time. Its not only the uniforms they were taking notes; they were also taking their appearances, their speeches, their line bringers, their personalities, and their weapon of choice. Most of the heroes carries weapons around when they're up against criminals, and they have a utility belt for numerous weapons for dangerous situation.

Rigby suggest of getting a utility belt, but Mordecai shoot the idea down.

Rigby complained "Come on, dude, why can't we wear utility belts?"

Mordecai answered "I don't know, Rigby; we'll feel kinda dorky if we wear utility belts."

"Why not? Think of how awesome it'll be if we have utility belts."

"Dude, the utility belts are old news; nobody in the comics ever wears them."

"Well, back in the late 60s, the heroes used to wear utility belts against every criminal they have ever face."

"Yes, and now they're out of style and the superheroes right now don't wear them anymore in their stories."

"But not until tonight." Added Rigby. "Tonight we're going to be changing history in this city. We're going to be the first two people of becoming real-life superheroes."

"I don't think we're not going to have time of patrolling tonight; we still haven't figure out what are we going to wear. We been taking notes for almost three hours; we feel like we're back at High School."

Right declared "Which we why have the Internet, my friend."

"Which is also why you got in trouble in school because of that."

"Hey, I didn't want to do my research paper; there's no law that said that I could take someone elses."

"Yeah, well, the next time you want to plagiarize someone's work, remember two things; always have your sources and don't forget to change the name of the owner."

After not getting any ideas for their outfits, the duo try the Internet. This was the best way of getting their new outfits. They look through several online stores of finding their new clothes; the perfect outfits for their raise as crime-fighters. Mordecai look through the different clothes while Rigby inspects them. So far, it wasn't going well. Each time Mordecai goes with different clothes on the screen, Rigby disagrees of it.

Rigby said as Mordecai look through the clothes "Lame. Lame. Too lame. Ugh, who wouldn't want to wear that?! Ugly. Very Ugly. _Way_ beyond ugly."

Mordecai said "Dude, will you just pick one already?"

"Do you really want to be a hero, Mordecai? You got to take this seriously?"

"Hey, I never wanted to be a hero, but you talk me into it like _always._ Now will you pick an outfit already?"

"Come on, dude. We have to take this seriously. No one is going to take us seriously if we go out there in the night in some tasteless ridiculous outfits. Now come on, do more some searching."

"Rigby, I have already try searching clothes all over the Internet, and there's no clothes that say 'superheroes'." Said Mordecai as he didn't notice he click on the mouse and something pops up.

Rigby exclaimed "Wait, Mordecai, look!" He pointed his finger on the screen. "Looks like we found our suits, man."

Mordecai look at the screen before saying "I don't know, dude. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, man. Those are definitely our new superhero suits." Rigby smiled with determination. "Order them."

Mordecai shrugged "Alright." He move his cursor on the ad and click the 'Buy' button.

* * *

The next day, Mordecai and Rigby were taking a small break before they go to work. They were watching t.v on the couch as Rigby was eating his cereal. The doorbell ringed, interrupting their break.

Rigby got up from the couch and walk to the door before opening it. A mailman is holding a large package with both of his hands.

"Package for Mordecai and Rigby." Said the mailman.

Rigby look at the large package and turn to his friend. "Mordecai! We have a package!"

Mordecai rushes to the door and saw it. Both of the two friends each sign their names on the form that the mailman had told them. After signing, the mailman leave with a thanks. Once they close the door, both of the duo went up the stairs and close the door before locking it.

Rigby excitedly said "Oh, man, I can't wait to see our new superheroes suits!"

Mordecai open the package and both he and Rigby were shock in awed of what they were seeing.

"Cooool." Both of them said in union.

Mordecai replied "I hate to admit it man, but this is going to be one heck of a night."

Rigby smiled with glee "Awww, yeah."

* * *

When night falls on the park, the entire park employers went to bed for another day to work, except two employers decided to do some overtime; however, they're going to take it out to the city.

The two soon to be heroes are at their rooms, and wearing their new outfits. They both stare at the mirror to enjoy at being at their outfits.

Mordecai asked with determination "Are you ready for this, bro?"

Rigby answered, also with determination "You know it, bro? I got the keys from Benson's office."

"Alright. Let's do this."

The two duo sneak out of the house, and went into the night to fight crime in a white pickup truck.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city, there were barely people passing by to witness a historic event; one that they thought they have never witness in their entire life. And all they had to do was to witness crime. There was a lot of crime in the city due to the outbreak of gang members who are working for the same leader, Shin. At night, while the police aren't' around or distracted, the criminals want to do their jobs.

For example, a couple of criminals have just busted a national bank on uptown. They went inside the bank by going through the vents and made it out of the bank with a few bags of money. Their gateway van is parked in front of the building.

Five of the thieves were carrying large bags fill with money as they stop at the van. One of the thieves bragged "Oh man, oh man, I can't believe we put it off."

"Yeah, now we gotta get out of here before the cops shows up."

"Aw, relax, will yeah? Ain't no cops gonna show up since they're out there looking for that Shin guy."

"You hear of him? They say that he's ruthless; he's not like all the other crime bosses."

"I wouldn't want to get on his bad side, that's for sure."

Before they could get away in their getaway van, a pair of headlights show right in front of them at the speed of light.

One of the thieves exclaimed "What the heck?! Is that the cops?!"

"Couldn't be!" Another one shouted.

The sound of the two car doors open and close alerted them in fear as the two cops walk slowly before facing the criminals.

However, when the criminals saw the cops, they discover that they weren't even wearing their cops uniforms. In fact, they weren't even cops.

One thief said with bewilderment "What...the...?"

The thieves were facing both Mordecai and Rigby in their new superhero suits; Mordecai is wearing a black suit with matching black pants, shiny black shoes, a black fedora, black gloves, and a domino mask to protect his eyes. Rigby is wearing the same thing Mordecai is wearing, but his entire outfit is all white, including the mask. The only thing he was wearing is a white utility belt across his stomach. Both of them had their arms across in a superhero manner as the headlights from their van is still on.

Rigby was the first one to speak like he was in a hero in the comic books. He stretched out his hand onto the criminals and yelled "Halt, criminals!"

The five thieves look at each other after witnessing this before they all started laughing their heads off.

"Look at those ridiculous idiots! What is up with their outfits?!" Laughed a thief.

"If you losers are looking for a dance club, then you ain't getting in looking like that!"

Mordecai and Rigby felt embarrassed as blushes were appearing in their faces. Mordecai whispered to his friend "Halt, criminals?" What kind of cheesy line is that?!"

Rigby whispered back "I thought it will work!"

"What superhero will say that crappy line?!"

"It work on some of them!"

"And it's so cliche!" Shouted Mordecai.

"Oh, well, what don't you try coming up with a better non-cliche opening line then?!"

Mordecai shouted "Enough of this!" He pointed his his black gloved hands onto the still laughing criminals. "You five better put all those money back or else?"

One of the thieves mocked as he and his buddies were keep laughing "Or else what? You'll challenge us to a dance off?"

Before Mordecai could say again, Rigby exclaimed "No, we'll be taking you all one by one with my utility belt!" He grab something from his belt and show it to the criminal's faces. "Behold! My grapple gun!"

It was indeed a grapple gun, but not what everyone expected. Rigby was holding a small grapple gun that he requires two hands to use it. The criminals didn't look scare or surprise by it, instead they laugh even harder.

Mordecai facepalm with more embarrassment. He thought _Why did he had to buy that stupid utility belt? Does he know its all crap and worthless?_

Rigby shouted "Its time for you all to get your asses whup by us, the world's first and second superheroes!" He press on his device, and the hook from his gun shoot out and it went through the window, which, unexpectedly, shattered into a thousand pieces and the alarm went off.

The thieves stop laughing and froze, including the heroes, of the large and annoying alarm.

One of the thieves shouted accusingly at the heroes "You idiots! You set off the alarm!"

Rigby said one word "Whoops."

"Let's get them!" Declared another thief.

Then the thieves drop their bags and charges at both Mordecai and Rigby. The heroes didn't know what to do in a situation like this. Thier only option was to fight, but they never expected like this to happen, except on comic book. Mordecai was up against two criminals, who manage to land a few punches at them.

Rigby then took out another surprise from his belt; a baton. He swing his weapon onto the rest of the thieves back and forth. He got one thieve onto the face, but Rigby got a huge punch across the face, dropping his only weapon before a thief pick it up and use it against him.

Rigby was being whacked by his own weapon a few times. He sees his friend in trouble as the thieves were punching and kicking him.

He yelled "Don't worry, dude! I got this!" He then took out a small spray can from his belt and spray onto a thief' face. "Taste spray can!"

The thief yelled as his eyes were closes right before he got push by Rigby, resulting him collapsing onto two thieves.

"In your face!" Shouted the masked hero.

One of the thieves heard a familiar siren heading towards them. "Crap!" He shouted. "Its the cops!"

"Let's get out of here! Leave the bags behind!"

The rest of the thieves then scattered to their getaway van and drives away from the scene in a flash. Mordecai was lying on the ground from a few beatings on his body as he was getting up.

Rigby shouted at the top of his lungs "YEAH, BOY! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY FROM US! UNLESS YOU WANT MORE FROM US SUPERHEROES! THAT'S RIGHT, MUGGERS AND THIEVES! YOU ALL HEARD ME! WE'RE SUPERHEROES!"

"Freeze!"

Rigby stop his gloating and turn his attention to two police officers; both were pointing a gun at him.

Rigby said "Ah, our boys in blue. Sorry, officers, but we took care of the thieves and they made off. Luckily, they didn't steal the-"

"Don't move and put your hands in the air!" Shouted the officer as he pointed the gun at Rigby.

"You both are under arrest for robbery!" Said the second officer as he pointed the gun at Mordecai.

"What?!" Rigby said. "We just took care of the real criminals! Go after them!"

The officer replied "I'm giving you a warning! Put your hands up and don't move!"

Rigby remain still at the guns pointed by the two officers, Mordecai had his hands up in the air like he was told to. This wasn't part of their plan of becoming heroes. Hesitated, Rigby remember that he still has the spray can in his hand and throws it at one of the cops in the face. Mordecai then ran to the baton that was in the ground and quickly throw it onto the second cop's eye.

With them on the ground, Rigby and Mordecai quickly went to the white truck and Mordecai started the engine.

Rigby declared "Let's get the hell out of here!" His hands went to the stick engine and didn't see that it went on 'R', which made the truck go in reverse, hitting the police car in the front.

"Crap!"

"Rigby!" Shouted Mordecai, who put the stick engine to the correct position and the white truck went away from the police officers.

* * *

_Late last night, another robbery was made in progress as a two local man were on the scene at the national bank with five large bags filled with cash. The two police officers made it to the scene when they first heard of the alarm. When they arrived, they were surprise by the outfits they were wearing. Here are their testimony._

_An officer with a bruise cheek said "When we arrive, we were surprise of what they were wearing. We didn't know what they were wearing, or why are they wearing that? Maybe the store must have run out for the type of clothes thieves wear?_

_A second officer who has a black eye spoken "These two idiots were carrying dangerous weapons; one of them, I think. He had a lame utility belt, which its stupid because no one wears them anymore, especially not in the comics._

"_You hear them, folks. But the biggest question of everyone minds is this; Who are these new criminals? And why the sudden non-fashion? And the utility belt? That raises so many questions."_

Mordecai and Rigby were at the couch with the bruises that they got from last night as the new superheroes. But it didn't turn out as they expected. Mordecai got a black eye and a few bruises on his body. He was holding an ice pack for his face.

Rigby got a couple of bruises in the face and some broken teeth. He whined "Aw, man. Dude, we suck at being superheroes."

Mordecai then punches his friend in the arm in response.

* * *

**So there it is, chapter nine. Looks like the duo's first night of being first time superheroes didn't turn out as quite as they expected. I will be putting up the next chapter eventually, so be patient. Also, be sure to read my new chapters in Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja. If you all haven't read it, then read it. Everyone really likes it; I got about ninety good reviews. And be sure to go to my profile for new messages that I will be putting up whenever I have some new ideas for new stories or characters. See ya all, later. NiteOwl18 out. Be sure to leave reviews respectively.**


	10. Skips Is On Board

**What up, everyone? Its me, again, with an all new chapter of The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. Last chapter of the story, Mordecai and Rigby's first time of being superheroes didn't turn out as they had expected. They confronted a bunch of thieves who were robbing a national bank, and they got their asses kick and the police mistaken them as the thieves. Here's the new chapter of how things are going between the two. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Skips Is On Board**

After their first night as superheroes failed, Mordecai and Rigby went back to their regular lives as boring groundskeepers. They decided to keep their bruises a secret to their friends and employers to not get suspicious. They hide their beatings from last night by applying makeup on their faces and just get on with their lives.

Both of them couldn't believe that they got their asses kick by a couple of thieves, and, on top of that, they were both mistaken by the police as the thieves. And all this happened because they were both trying to act like superheroes. They were lucky that they weren't kill or throw in jail by the police.

What in the world were these guys thinking? In fact, what was Rigby thinking?

Mordecai couldn't believe once again that he has gotten himself in another one of Rigby's insane plans and again they almost got themselves kill.

The third thing they were lucky was that Benson or the others hasn't found of what they were doing last night, especially Skips.

The duo were raking the leaves like always until they saw a police car passing by the park. They thought that the police must have found out that they were the guys from last night or follow the white truck.

Speaking of the white truck, when Mordecai and Rigby got back from the park, Mordecai was the first one to discover the dented backside that Rigby had cause when he crash into the police car. They couldn't risk of sneaking out of the park again or else the police will find them. They decided to leave it like that and hopefully, that Benson will not discover it.

However, the odds of Benson finding the wreckage will be 1,000,000 to one. Even if Benson does find the wreckage, he will suspect that it was hoodlums.

The duo kept raking the leaves and act like nothing happens to them. The event lasted about thirty minutes until Right open his mouth.

"Hey man, you want to take a break?"

Mordecai, instead of replying back, kept doing his work.

"Hey, Mordecai, I said you want to take a break?" Repeated Rigby.

Again, no reply.

"Mordecai, did you hear me? Did you hear me of wanting us taking a-" Rigby repeated again, but got punch in the face by Mordecai before he could finish the sentence.

Mordecai snapped "Just shut up and keep working!"

Rigby slowly got back up before asking "Dude, are you still mad about what happened last night? I said I was sorry."

Indeed, Mordecai was mad with him; he was mad that he almost died because another one of his friend's stupid ideas. Worst of all, he was made as a criminal, including his friend, on the entire city. He couldn't imagine how Margaret is going to say about that when she's giving the news.

Rigby kept continuing "Look, man, I didn't know it was going to happen."

Mordecai stopped "Oh, you didn't know? You didn't know that we were going to get our asses kick to death? You didn't know that this was going to fail? You didn't that the police mistaken us as criminals? Yeah, you're right, Rigby, you didn't know that this was going to happen, but guess what? It did happen!"

"You know, sometimes you're sarcasm remarks really hurt me."

Mordecai scoffed "Whatever." He went back to his work and ignoring Rigby.

Rigby pointed out "Well, this wouldn't have happened if you had gotten yourself a utility belt!"

"I told you I didn't wanted a crappy utility belt, which is one of the main reasons that we almost gotten ourselves killed! I told you not to buy it!"

"Hey, it would make sense if we got a utility belt, but noooo! You said 'No, dude, its too lame. No one buys utility belt anymore.' God, you always have a saying to everything!"

"I always have a saying to you because you are like a child!" Retailed Mordecai

Rigby shouted "Who the hell gives you the right to say I'm like a child?!"

"A child who pays fifty bucks for a crappy wireless utility belt!"

"It was thirty bucks! And I had to pay twenty for the shipping, and you know it!"

"You want to know what I know?!" Mordecai was booming with anger. "I know that this superhero business was a big mistake in the first place, and I want out!"

"Dude, you can't quit!" Rigby replied.

"Yeah, I can! And by the time we're finish with our work, we're getting rid of the costumes!"

"No!" Rigby's eyes widen. "You can't do that!"

Yes, I can, and I'll doing it right now!" Mordecai yelled as he take a few steps to the house.

Rigby declared "That's it!"

He charges at his friend's back and started strangling him. The blue jay falls down on the ground. He punches his friend in the face a couple of times right before he throws him off his back. Mordecai slam his friend with his elbow, but Rigby got in the way right before Mordecai's elbow had made in contact on the hard ground. Rigby then hit Mordecai in the face with a rake a few times. Mordecai grabs the stick and punch Rigby again in the face. Mordecai lunges at him, where Rigby started biting him in the face as Mordecai punches him.

"What are you two doing?" Said a familiar tuff voice.

Both of the duo stop fighting and look upon another employer and their fateful friend, Skips.

Mordecai and Rigby said in union "Skips!"

They quickly got up from the ground and dust themselves from their fur. Mordecai nervously said "Skips! What a surprise!"

Rigby said as nervous as his friend "When did you come in?"

Skips answered "I came in a while right before you guys started fighting."

"Oh, really?" Rigby was becoming nervous. "How much have you hear from our conversation?"

"Not much." Replied the immortal yeti.

Mordecai smiled in relief "Oh! Good."

"Except for the part that you guys are the bandits from last night." Added Skips.

Both of the duo's eyes widen in shock by the discovery Skips have made. Rigby denied "What? Us?"

Mordecai denied as he fakes a laugh "Yeah, right!"

Skips narrowed his eyes. "I know that it was you two that was driving the white truck from last night."

Rigby replied "Aw, man! Does that mean you know about us taking it the night before?!"

"You took the white truck before?"

"Whoops." Rigby said as Mordecai punch him in the arm in retaliation.

Mordecai kept denying "Seriously Skips, we don't know what are you talking about."

Skips stares at the two of them and notice that their faces have bruises on them and by the looks of it, they were cover up. He asked "Why are two have bruises on your faces?"

Rigby lied, knowing that his bruises are cover up by makeup "We don't have bruises on our faces."

Skips then took out a mirror from his back pocket and show it to them. Rigby and Mordecai look at the reflection and saw that their bruises from last night were showing. The makeup have evaporated when the two of them started fighting.

Finally, Rigby confessed "Okay, it was us."

Skips hold in a low growl before saying "Come with me to my home."

Both the duo's eyes widen when Skips is not going to take them to Benson. They followed Skips to his house.

* * *

The three of them made it Skips' place. Skips turn on the lights and walk to the other side of the room. Mordecai and Rigby didn't know why Skips ask them to follow him to his home. They were still surprise of him ordering them.

And they became even more surprised when Skips lifted up a small statue of William Shakespeare and press a small red button. The wall that Skips was looking at lifted up, revealing two fireman pole.

Both of the duo said in widen eye and union "Whoooa."

Skips grab on to one of them and slide down to the bottom. Both Mordecai and Rigby went their turn and slide down to the bottom.

Once they landed to another place, the duo saw something that they had never seen before, other than the comic books or at the movies.

A secret lair.

There were several objects in several places on the left side of the wall; almost all of them were consider weapons. Not your usually guns and knifes, but more deathly. They all look like guns, but each had a more effective technology. The right side was just a bookshelves that had many books. From behind Skips, there was a small table with a chair. Mordecai and Rigby look more closer to see a small board that had many papers pin against it.

Rigby asked the yeti, still in awed "Skips, what is this place?"

Skips answered "This place is a memory of the old days. The old days where superheroes were born. Real-life ones."

Mordecai said in surprise "Wait, there used to be superheroes? Like actual real ones?"

Skips nodded "Yes."

Rigby shook his head. "Get out of here. You were a superhero yourself?"

"No."

Mordecai blinked "No? What did you mean you weren't a superhero? You were like a supervillain?"

Skips replied "Of course not."

Rigby asked "Then what were you back in the Superhero era?"

Skips goes to a small cooler, where he go three sodas; one he kept for himself and the two were for Mordecai and Rigby. He toss the two sodas, where the duo catch the sodas. He began explained "Back in the late 1920s, there were several of multiple crimes around the city. The police couldn't handle them, and most of them got bribed by the crime bosses to look the other way around. People were started to be affected by it; lives lost, jobs destroyed, building burn down, You name it. By then, the release of the American comic books were out, and people had this crazy idea of becoming heroes themselves. They took the law by their hands and started doing the police work. It was nutty at first, but then, people were interested of this new fad."

Rigby drink his soda before guessing "And let me guess, you were interested of becoming one yourself?"

Skips replied "What are you, crazy? I would be caught dead if I ever do that. No. Time passes, and while people were becoming heroes, there was a threat that every superheroes needed like in the comic book. Supervillains. These new villains that gangsters and crime bosses had taken an interest to them and started to have these technologies that were build by many top scientists. Things have gotten way out of control, and so both the heroes and the villains have gotten another threat. The police. They were in need for people to handle these goons, and that's where I came in on the job."

Rigby interrupted "Wait a minute. Whoa, whoa, time out here. Back then, you hated the superhero era and work for the police? That blows, man."

Skips continued "As I was saying, the police had a grudge against the heroes for taking their work, but I always thought they did it for the glory. As for me? I didn't have a negative reaction to them. I thought that these heroes were great of doing the work. I actually buy some of the comics back when I work at the force and read them during my break."

Mordecai smirked "So you were a comic book geek like me and Rigby?"

"Yeah, but at least I was less of a geek of those who dresses up and act like heroes." Remarked Skips as he drink his soda.

"Touche."

"During that times when superheroes are on patrol or fighting some crime boss in a costume, we go in and stop them. You should have seen the battles; it was a major blood bath. The masked heroes and villains were resisting arrest and we had to go force of them."

Rigby asked "Did you beat some of them, Skips?"

"Just the villains." Skips admitted. "The heroes? Well, I let some of them go while the others were fighting."

"But won't that cost your job of not doing what you're suppose to do?"

"Like they're really going to fire me for not beating some guy in a costumes? Truth be told, I didn't want to beat the masked heroes of because they were doing the police's job, but they expect me to beat some poor defenseless kid just because he wanted to be like his favorite heroes? No way. Anyway, after at least twenty battles with heroes or villains and sometimes both, the superhero generations was over. No one would like to risk their lives of doing something out of the comic book ever again."

Mordecai said "Whoa, so these weapons you got on that wall were all property of every villains you guys face."

Skips answered "Yes, except some of them used to belong to the heroes." He got up from his chair and walk to the weapons as he pointed to one technological red and yellow pistol. "Like this one, a hydro gun. This device was used to shoot out water from it like a cannon." He then goes to another weapon; a goggles with flashlights on each side. "This one is build by some fifteen year old that could be use to spy on enemies, and-" He clear his throat before finishing his sentence with a small blush on his face. "women."

Rigby remarked "So some of them were heroes, but closet perverts. Nice, but that still doesn't explain why you brought us here?"

Skips answered "I brought you all here so you could see what life was like back where superheroes were real."

Mordecai interrupted "And after telling us that story, you want us to drop it before we end up like them? Good cause that's what I'm about to do."

"Actually," Skips corrected. "I was going to say that I'll be helping you guys."

Mordecai said in wide eye "Say what?"

Rigby exclaimed "All right! Skips on board with us!

"But why would you help us?"

Skips explained "At first, I will tell Benson about your little night out, but after seeing the news right now, I figure I would come to you guys and talk you out of it before it gets out of hand, but if you two are serious about it, then I am going to help."

Rigby pump his fist in the air in excitement "Sweet! Now we just have to find you a costume, and get you a superhero name."

"I said I'll be on board, not joining you guys of fighting crime. Look, from what I see on the news, the truck, and the bruises, you guys are going to need a lot of help on this thing."

Rigby smiled with anticipation "You mean you'll be helping us of on our quest of becoming real-life superheroes?"

"Not only that, but I'll be giving some tips of acting like superheroes and all the gadgets and stuff. Also, you two could use some exercise to get that upper body straight."

Rigby shouted "Yes! Look out, world cause here we come! Up high!" He turn to Mordecai as he shot his arm up to the ceiling, waiting for him to give his friend a high five.

Mordecai said with a dead look in his face "This is going to be troublesome."

* * *

**Okay, looks like Skips in on board with Mordecai and Rigby's plan of becoming superheroes. Well, actually, Rigby's plan since Mordecai doesn't want to go along with it, but he had no choice. Next chapter will deal with Skips giving them superhero lessons of becoming and acting like real superheroes. See ya guys later. NiteOwl18 out.**


	11. Improvement

**Hey, everyone? Its me again. Well, here it is everyone, the next chapter of The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. Last chapter, Mordecai and Rigby's plans of becoming superheroes were discover by none other than Skips, who, surprisingly, joins in on their plan as he's going to teach them of how to act like superheroes. Here's how both the duo are doing with Skips as their mentor. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Improvement**

Mordecai and Rigby have started training with Skips for their plan of becoming the firsts superheroes. Skips have know the duo's plan since Mordecai and Rigby have 'borrowed' the park's truck to fight crime, despite Mordecai's claim that Rigby stole the truck. Skips lean them both to his secret place, where he first witness the rise and fall of the Superhero era. Skips was later on board, and is going to help Mordecai and Rigby of acting like superheroes. Everyday while doing work, Skips have ask Benson to get Mordecai and Rigby of helping him to do some more work other than picking up the trash or raking leaves. Benson agree to it just as long as the duo don't slack off while doing their work.

Unfortunately for Benson, the duo didn't even slack off while helping Skips' chores. However, when Benson or the other employers aren't around, Skips begin to teach Mordecai and Rigby of acting like superheroes.

Skips have given them lessons, exercise and training in order for them to be like the heroes in the comic books.

The first of becoming a superhero are the lessons of being a superhero. He give them a few steps by reading a couple of comic books and asking questions. The questions weren't about who was in the comic book or what powers does he or she have or who were their enemies? Skips have ask them questions of what are the pros and cons of being a superhero.

Skips asked "What are the pros and cons of being a superhero?" Right behind him was a chalkboard with one word of each side. Pros on the right side and cons on the left side.

Rigby blinked "Pros and Cons?" He and his friend were sitting on two desk chairs as they were facing their teacher.

"You know," Skips translated. "The upside and downside of being one."

"Well, the only downside is that you have to wear your costumes underneath your clothes the entire time until there is a crime in progress."

Skips replied "No."

Mordecai guessed "I know; you have to make up some random excuse of where you are so people around you don't get suspicious."

"No, that's not it either."

"Then what is it?"

"Its all about one thing. Your identity." He wrote down the word 'Identity' on the Cons side. "That is the one downside when being a superhero. Your identity will become a risk in your lives; both regular and secret lives. When you two are out there fighting some random thug, you will be in charge of protecting your identity."

Rigby said one word "Oh."

Skips asked "Now what is the upside of being a hero?"

"Oh, that one I really do know. Its about the glory and fame."

Mordecai snapped "No, dude! Its about the respect you deserve for doing all the crime."

Skips shakes his head negatively. "Wrong, Wrong. Its about being a positive role model to everyone." He wrote down 'Role model" on the Pros side. "People are going to be looking up to you when you two are going to battle with every crime in the city."

Both of the duo replied in union "Oh!"

Rigby shrugged "Okay, that makes sense."

Skips groaned "And you two want to be a superhero?"

Mordecai corrected "Correction, Rigby _wants_ to be a superhero. I'm only in on this so I would protect his ass."

"If I remember right from two nights ago that you were the one getting your ass kick while I was the one kicking ass and manage to get us out of here thanks to my utility belt!" Gloated Rigby.

"You wouldn't be saying that if I would kick your ass right now without your utility belt." Warned Mordecai.

Rigby kept gloating "Well, I always carried my utility belt everyday."

"Oh, yeah? Where is it?"

"Can't you see it? Its right he-!" Rigby stop his sentence when he pointed at only his stomach and not his utility belt. "Oh, crap."

Mordecai quickly got up from his seat and drag Rigby on the ground as the two of them started fighting.

Skips put his hand onto his head in frustration as he said "Ahhh, this is going to be tougher than I thought."

* * *

The next step of Skips' plan was to introduce the two of them to exercise. That's for them to get into some form of physical shape.

After completing their work, both of the duo spend their breaks of doing exercise with Skips. They have done jumping jacks, push-ups, sit-ups, squat-thrusts, and jogging. Skips was about to come up with another way for Benson to turn this around by saying that the two needed some good old work out before doing an impossible tasks. Both Mordecai and Rigby's muscles were started to cramp and hurt from all those exercising that they have never done. The worst part was the jogging. They have to jog about fifteen miles around the park area. By the time they were done, they were so worn out that Mordecai doesn't have the strenght to kick Rigby's ass some more.

The final lesson was the fighting training. Skips explained to both Mordecai and Rigby will be doing some fighting technique and counter attack. Rigby declare that it will be easy since he could kick Mordecai's ass. Mordecai remark to him that he wasn't going to win without his precious utility belt.

However, Skips said that the two of them wouldn't be facing each other; they'll be facing him instead.

Rigby said "I'm sorry, what? I could have sworn you said that we be going up against you."

Skips repeated "Yes. That's what I have said. I want you two, or at least one of you, to take me down."

Mordecai exclaimed "Are you serious?! Have you look at yourself?! We couldn't defeat you with a single punch!"

Rigby shouted in agreement "Yeah!"

Skips asked with his arms apart "Then can you at least try and knock me down?"

Both of the duo sighed and charges at the immortal yeti with an open fist. Skips grab Mordecai's fist and use it to punch Rigby in the face right before using his body to hit Mordecai across the face and throwing him on the ground.

Skips said "Come on, is that the best you could do?"

Rigby was the first to get up from the ground and charges at him. Skips dodge it as Rigby kept running before it was too late for him to stop as his face came in contact with the wall.

Mordecai grab behind Skips from the back and uses both of his arms onto his neck. Rigby recover from the injury and started punching Skips in his hard abs six piece stomach with weak punches.

Rigby scream as he lands more weak punches "Take this! And this! And some of this!"

Skips then uses his own head against Mordecai's face, letting him go on his neck grab. He then grab Rigby's entire body again and slam it onto the top of the blue jay's head, knocking him on the ground.

Skips replied "You two aren't never going to be superheroes if you both went into that kind of action. Try working together."

Mordecai weakly said "Okay."

Skips then slam his entire fist to the ground; luckily, the two duo manage to get away from it. Rigby look at Mordecai, who nodded at him. Rigby nodded back to him as he went onto of Skips' back, and cover his eyes.

Rigby exclaimed "Mordecai, I cover his eyes!"

Mordecai successfully punches onto Skips' rock hard stomach with only a few. Skips grab Rigby's body a third time and swing it against Mordecai a couple of times. The blue jay took a step back from his attacks. On the fifth swing, the blue jay manage to grab his friend's body from the immortal yeti by karate chop across the face. Mordecai then swing Rigby onto Skips as he grab his tail and the raccoon punch Skips in the face. Once Mordecai had let go of his friend, Rigby went flying onto Skips. He then went past him but grab the yeti's neck by the second, and swing himself onto Skips' stomach, earning him a quick kick on it. Skips felt his whole body going down; Mordecai slam on top of his head with both of his hands. Rigby jump out of the way right before Skips went down on the ground.

Both of the duo five high each other as shouting "Yeah!"

Skips cough a bit as he was getting up on the ground. He said "Nice one, you two. You manage to defeat me and only gotten a couple of bruises." His whole body wasn't so much of a damage as a couple of bruises were somewhere over his body.

Then he look at the two duo, who are in the worst shape. They all gotten the massive cause of different kinds of bruises all over their bodies due to Skips physical strength.

"Looks like you two are in no shape of going out tonight." Commented Skips.

Rigby scoffed as he held up both of his fists "Yeah, right. With these bad boys here, we'll be sending those fools running homes from their momma when we're done with them!"

Both of the duo then raise their arm in victory "Ooooh….!" But then their victory died ended when the two of them were suddenly fainted before landing on the ground.

Skips said as he roll his eyes "Oh, boy."

* * *

After a couple of weeks of training with Skips, plus a few days of getting their injuries heal, the duo were ready to go out and fight crime for the second time thanks to the lessons given by their mentor. At night, while all of the employers were done for the day, the three employers were at Skips house as the two heroes were listening to Skips.

Both Mordecai and Rigby were wearing their superhero suits. Rigby asked "So we have the looks, the talent, and the strength. Looks like we're ready to leave, right Skips?"

The three of them were at the secret lair that Skips first show them in the first place. Skips answered "Not yet. There's one more thing I wanted to show you two."

The two duo follow Skips as he walks out of the lair and his house before going to his garage. Skips then his attention to the two heroes before asking "What is the one thing that most superheroes need? And no, Rigby, its not the utility belt."

Mordecai rolled his eyes as Rigby is still wearing his utility belt, even after he and Skips to not to wear it.

Hearing what Skips have said, the blue jay asked "Then what does most superheroes need?"

"Its a car." Smiled the yeti as he lifted the door with only one hand. Once the garage door have been lifted, Mordecai and Rigby were caught by the surprise that he was seeing right in front of him.

In fact, they know what is the surprise.

In front of him was the car that they been wanted to have since they first saw it at the garbage dump. The 1965 Imperial Crown Sedan is all perfection and well done. The exterior was all black, the tires were replace with new dark ones, the windshield wasn't broken anymore. The front side didn't have any bumps and cracks nor did the headlights weren't broken. On the hood of the car stood a tattoo of a large black phoenix as its mighty wings were extended on the sides of the car.

Skips concluded "Mordecai, Rigby, allow me to introduce to your new car. The Black Phoenix."

Rigby shouted "Aw, yeah! We got our dream car, bro!"

Mordecai commented in awed "Whoa! This is an awesome job, Skips! But how did you afford it?"

Skips explained "I manage to buy it from the dump and pay it with the money that I have found under Rigby's bed. You know, the one with the bag."

Both of the duo had their jaws hung down on the ground. Rigby asked "How did you know-"

"I know everything, remember?" Repeated Skips.

"Right."

"Anyway," Skips continued. "after I bought it, I took it back here and fix her up good. It wasn't that much of a work, but it will be worth it once you take her out."

Mordecai smiled "This is so awesome! Thank you, Skips!"

Rigby commented "Yeah, thanks, dude!"

"If you're going to love the car, wait till you see the inside of it."

Both of the duo went into the car; Mordecai was behind the wheel and Rigby right beside him. The interior was looking good as the exterior. The cushions weren't rip anymore. All the fiber and garbage were all gone. The smell they were both smelling was like a new car being manufacture.

And that wasn't it. In front of the duo's eyes, there were several gadgets and whistles that they have never seen before. There were switches and clicks on the dashboard, a G.P.S navigation system, the radio was good and new, except with a few details that look like a police scanner, and lastly, there were cup holders.

Mordecai said in wide eyed "Whoa! Skips, what have you done with the car?"

Skips answered "Just a few modifications on it. Turn on the radio."

Rigby turn on the radio just by flipping the switch, and suddenly, the three of them could hear police officers voices.

"Whoa! Cool!" Commented Rigby.

Skips continued "If you like that, wait till you see-"

Before the yeti could finish, the police scanner have pick up something as one police officer said _"All units! All units! We have carjackers in progress! I repeat, carjackers in progress! Suspects is heading 34th Brooklyn Street!"_

Both of the duo look at each with surprise expression. Skips said "Sounds like you two are needed."

Still staring at his friend, Mordecai smiled as his friend with determination "Ready?"

Rigby answered with a grin "Shready."

Skips hands the blue jay the keys to their new and improve dream car right before he put the keys in the engine. The Black Phoenix was alive and ready to fight crime. Mordecai put his feet in the pedal and the car send them out of the park and into the night.

* * *

**Alright, that's it! That is the chapter that I am now done! You all just saw that Mordecai and Rigby are driving in their dream car as their own superhero car, which Skips call it "The Black Phoenix." The car is well and new, plus it has some special features on it. What special features does The Black Phoenix have? Found out on the next chapter! Which, unfortunately, I have to take a break from it since I'll be spending my entire Spring Break of taking my break, reading new chapters that I haven't gotten to read in a while. Don't worry, I'll be back posting new chapters if I have the time to do it. Also, don't forget to see my message board for new messages. Monday, I have develop another character that is going to be a future Steven Universe fan-fic, and two new characters that will appear in the Guardians of the Mutliverse series. See ya all later, and make sure to see my other stories and pose nice reviews. NiteOwl18 out.**


	12. Night Ride

**What up, everyone? Its me, NiteOwl18, coming back after a long successful semester. My classes are done and I am ready to get back to work on my two current stories. I have been seeing some of your reviews from all my complete stories and posting them as your favorite stories. Good for you all. Sorry it took so long for you all to see my new chapters, but I am back with an all new chapter of The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. You guys deserve it. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Night Ride**

A 1953 white Convertible charges at full speed onto the streets. Behind him were a couple of police cruisers follow by multiple sirens. The convertible was driven by two orderly street thugs; both of them were at the age of their early twenties and is wearing the same leather jacket, blue pants and fingerless gloves. The thug that was driving the wheel has red hair, yellow eyes, a shaved beard, and a golden earring in his left ear. The second thug who was holding a Tommy Gun in his hands has dark brown hair, light grey eyes and a small goatee under his chin. The two hoodlums have stolen this car from a bar nearby a local alley. They went away right before the owner got out of the bar and witness the scene. A few minutes later, witnesses have the cops later and right now, the two thugs are being chase by the police.

The thug that had his hands on the wheel remark by the loud sirens behind him "Man, I really hate cops. You know what to do."

The second thug roll down the window with the gun in his hands and put his head in the air. He pointed his gun onto the police cruisers and fires multiple bullets.

The bullets have hit the police cruisers in their fenders and to their widows. A police cruiser that was leading the rest of the troopers behind it went out of control. This created a domino effect. The police car drifted on the left side where another police car crashes to it and lands on the ground. A third police car was flipped over after crashing the second car. The remaining two police cruisers attempted to chase after the carjackers.

The thug open fires again on them, this time the bullets have hit the front tires of the fourth car, stopping it. The last car didn't stop before crashing on the back side of the fourth cruiser.

With no cops left to pursue them, the thug went back into the car before announcing to the driver "All taken care up."

The first thug smirk in satisfied before pushing the gas pedal, making the car go faster than it was.

They were home free from the police until…

Another car came in all of a sudden and was now at the back of the Convertible. The first thug look at the rear window and saw the new car.

"What the…" Said the thug as he narrow his eyes on the reflection of the window. He couldn't see if this was another police cruiser since the car's headlights was shining very bright.

The second thug asked "What? What is it? Is it another cop?"

"I'am not sure. This car got his headlights really bright."

Behind the Convertible, the headlights belong to a 1965 Imperial Black Sedan in mint condition. The only detail of it was a large black phoenix on the hood of the car with its wings extended on the sides of the car. The car was driven by two mysterious strangers wearing the same clothing except one has black while the other has white. The man in the white costume flip two switches on the dashboard before grabbing a small microphone.

The hood of the car launch two small microphone on the left and the right. Suddenly, the man started to speak.

"_Attention, you both are wanted for carjacking! Please surrender immediately or else!"_

The first thug repeated the last words "Or else?"

The second thug put his head in the air again and screamed "Or else what?!"

The Black Phoenix then drives to the left side before picking up speed to come face to face with the carjackers.

The two thugs look at the mysterious strangers in bewilderment. The two strangers look at the thugs with smirks on their faces.

The man in the black costume replied "Or else you'll have to deal with us!"

The second thug, looking at their faces, said to the first thug "Hey, I know those guys! Those are the two idiots that robbed the bank!"

The man in the white costume corrected "Actually, we're the guys that _stopped_ the bank robbery."

"So it appears that you two are now involving in carjacking as well. Trying to steal our thing, eh?"

The man in the black costume exclaimed "What?! No! We're trying-"

The second thug interrupted "To steal our thing! Well, we ain't going to let you steal our doing!" He then fires bullets from his Tommy Gun.

The duo then duck from the bullets as the carjackers went away. As they left, the duo check themselves to see if the bullets have got them.

The man in the white costume shouted "Dude, that was close!"

"_Mordecai, Rigby, come in! I hear gunshots! Are you two alright?"_

Rigby grab the small mic that was on the small police scanner and answered back "Yeah, those punks nearly kill us!"

"_Well, it's a good thing that the windows are bullet-proof that I have installed."_

Both of the duo look at the windows and saw where the bullets were. There were a couple of small cracks against the surface on account of the glass being impacted by the bullets.

Mordecai said in relief "Oh, thank god for that."

"_Anyway, you two should better chase the carjackers. They're heading to 145th Apple Street."_

Mordecai replied "Thanks Skips."

Rigby ordered "Step on it, Mordo!"

Mordecai pushes his foot on the gas pedal, making the car accelerate by going 25 miles per hour.

The two thugs driving the Convertible resume their goal of driving away from the city. The first thug asked his friend "Are they back again?"

The second thug put his head again and look from behind and replied "No. Just keep driving."

Suddenly, The Black Phoenix came out from the left side of the streets and bump into the Convertible. Both of the thugs look at the car with the first thug exclaimed "What the heck?!"

Rigby smiled from the car "Miss us?"

"Shoot them!"

The second thug fires his Tommy Gun on The Black Phoenix. As soon as the gun run out of bullets, multiple fenders were seen on the side of the car and more on the window. However, what shock the two carjackers that the two duo were still alive.

Mordecai remarked "I'm sorry, were you shooting at us? Because by the looks of it, you weren't even trying!"

Rigby exclaimed "In your face!"

The second thug shouted "That's it! Hit them back, Jerry!"

The first thug, known as Jerry, turn the wheel to the left, making the car bump The Black Phoenix.

The Black Phoenix only fit a little impact from the bumping. Rigby shouted "Hey, don't you dare hit our car again!"

Mordecai hit them back by turning the wheel onto the right side.

The Convertible felt a strong impact by the bumping. The second thug shouted "You guys are so dead!"

Suddenly, the two cars were at a bumping war with each other. The Convertible hit them back and The Black Phoenix reply to them the same. Each time, the impact felt more and more by the bumping of each cars. The bumping war was going at it for a few minutes.

As both cars kept bumping with each other, Skips' voice suddenly appear on the police scanner.

"_You know, instead of bumping your car, why not use some of the gadgets that I have install?"_

Rigby remember that Skips have install the car with gadgets that they can use for their crime-fighting job. Rubbing his white glove hands together while looking at the dashboard with many buttons and switches, Rigby said "Time to find out what our car can do."

Extending his fingers onto the dashboard and his free hand underneath his chin, Rigby narrow his eyes of which button or switch is useful.

"Let's see. Let's see. How about this?" He push a button and suddenly, the window wipers have started to move on its own. He press it again to make them stop.

"No. How about this button?" He press a second button and the headlights from the car suddenly turn off.

After turning the headlights on again, Rigby said to himself "Let's try a switch." He flip a switch and suddenly, fire was shooting out from the front.

Rigby shouted with his hands swarming like crazy "Oh crap! Oh crap!"

Mordecai shouted back "Dude, what are you doing?!

"I don't know! I'am just looking for something that could take these fools down!"

"Shut it off!"

Rigby, without thinking, flip a switch to turn it off; it did, but two Tommy Guns pop out from the left and right side of the hood and started firing.

Rigby remarked "Whoops! Wrong switch!"

Rigby flip another switch and suddenly the car itself started to extend high above, leaving only the tires. The two Tommy Guns were still active.

Jerry then put his foot on the gas pedal with more force, giving the car a boat away from The Black Phoenix.

Mordecai yelled at Rigby "Dude, they're getting away! Do something!"

Rigby shouted "Shut up! I am doing something! Its Skips fault that he didn't label the stupid gadgets in the first place!"

"That's it!" Said Mordecai. He then flip two switches, making the car go down to its position and the two Tommy Guns shut off.

Rigby asked in bewilderment "How you know the right switches are?"

"Lucky guess? Now hang on!" Mordecai shifted the accelerator on the stick and put his whole foot against the pedal, making the car going to the exact speed as the Convertible.

Mordecai explained "Alright, we need to think of plan to make these bozos quit. No more pushing more buttons or switches, Rigby until I say so."

The Black Phoenix went on the next side of the Convertible as Mordecai say "Hey, we're not done yet."

The first thug then turn his wheel to the left, bumping the car a bit. The Black Phoenix retaliated by collating against the car. Both of the drivers kept their hands on the wheels in the exact position of when they shifted the car.

Mordecai ordered "Rigby, now!"

Rigby's hands was starting to get nervous by the many gadgets on the dashboard. His eyes were shaking and so were his hands. He didn't want to make another mistake by pressing or switching the wrong item.

Without hesitation, the masked hero flipped a switch and he and Mordecai were waiting something cool to happened. A few seconds have passed and nothing else.

Mordecai look at his friend before saying "Rigby!"

Rigby flipped the same switch a few times to make something happen, but it never did. Rigby said "Oh man, I think its broken."

The two thugs smirk like both of them knew that one of their inventions have failed. Jerry then accelerated and drives even further away from the duo. However, as they were about five feet from them, the left tire of the front and back have ripped out, making the car to shift further on the left side. Jerry try to control the car, but it ended up crashed to a street lamp on the left side.

Both of the masked heroes have their jaws hung out in shock of what just happened. Mordecai asked "Rigby, what switch did you pull?"

Rigby answered as he was pointing at a switch "I think it was that one."

The Black Phoenix arrive at the scene; Mordecai have stopped the car and became the first one out. His eyes made him stopped when he saw something on the tires, both the front and the back.

"Rigby, come here. You gotta see this."

Rigby came out from the car and went to his friend's location. His eyes were now seeing the most incredible thing ever; the front and back tires on the right side of the car were silver tire spikes on the center of each tire.

Mordecai and Rigby awed in union "Whoa, tire spikes."

Their sight on the tire spikes have made them stopped when the two thugs came out on the car door on the right side. The duos went to their aide; the thugs have little bit of injuries on their bodies.

Both of the duo put their arms in across with smirks on their faces. Mordecai gloated "Maybe next time you think twice of jacking someone else's car."

Rigby golated as well "Mmm, mmm, mmm!"

Jerry asked as sores was release from his body "Who-Who are you two?"

Rigby answered "We don't have a name yet, but tell your friends at the slammer that there's two new superheroes in this city. Tell them that their days of making this city a living hell are over."

Hearing enable sirens from across the city, Mordecai said to his friend "Come on, let's go."

Both Mordecai and Rigby went back into their car. The tire spikes disappear once Rigby deviate it. The Black Phoenix drives back away from the scene after completing their first night as superheroes even though they screw it up like last time.

* * *

**So how was it? Please review it, but more positive. I didn't publish it yesterday cause I was taking a break, then I got bored and started writing for another of my fan-fic story, The Fox. In case you all haven't notice, last mouth, I have posted a message on my message board that seven new stories are coming out in the future. The first six stories are Steven Universe; which half of them will be trilogy and so will the other three. The seventh story will be a Naruto story; however, instead of the jutsus and styles in the anime, its going to be like the Kitsune Ninja and Naruto: The Amazing Spider-Man. For those you don't know about it, go and check it out. It's on my favorite stories. I haven't read it, but I view them and they're pretty awesome. If you're going to review, please review positively. My own story of Naruto is based on The Flash. I got the bio for it. You can check it on my profile. I try starting it, but I am having trouble with the first chapter. If you all are fans of Naruto, please tell me how to start on it. Anyway, I am back and I am going to spend my time publishing new chapters, but not all the time. I need my rest; it was a hard semester for me. Catch you guys later and be sure to check on my profile for new messages from me. If you have anything you like to say to me or my stories, please send me a message Thanks. NiteOwl18 out.**


	13. Gadgets

**Hey everyone, its me again. Sorry I haven't posted this for a couple of days; I was a bit lazy. But here it is everyone; another brand new chapter of The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. Last chapter, you see the duo driving off against two carjackers with their dream car, The Black Phoenix. See the aftermath of it. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Gadgets.**

The next morning, after the duo's second attempt of being first-time crime-fighters, Mordecai and Rigby went down the stairs for breakfast. They then notice Pops sitting at the couch and watching the television.

Mordecai was the first one to greet Pops. "Morning Pops."

Pops turn his head to the duo and greeted them back "Oh, good morning, Mordecai and Rigby."

Rigby asked "Whatcha watching, Pops?"

"I'm watching the news. I like it when they give out the good news!"

Mordecai and Rigby both sit down next to Pops on the couch and watch the news.

"_Good morning and welcome Channel Five News. Our top story today of last night's car chase. Here's our latest member of the team, Margaret Smith."_

The camera from the t.v shifted from the news anchor man to the female red robin. Margaret nodded in thanks "Thank you. Last night, two armed street thugs have carjacked a car from a bar last night around midnight. A few minutes after the crime took place, police have responded by witnesses to try to apprehend the thugs. However, the cops were easily defeated by them. It didn't stop the thugs getting away when another car came in and challenge the thugs in a drag race. It ended with the thugs crashing the stolen car to a street lamp before the drivers that were driving the car have left the scene."

Mordecai and Rigby stay quiet for a moment as they were watching the heroic stutt that they had put last night.

"Security cameras were able to pick up the scene of the two cars bumping each others. One of the thugs pull out his weapon at them; however, the mysterious car reveal to have more weapons than theirs. Here is the scene."

The screen switches to the cameras of last night car chase between the stolen 1963 white Convertible and The Black Phoenix. The second thug pulls out the Tommy Gun at them, but the bullets didn't even make contact to the drivers (Mordecai and Rigby) due to the windows are bulletproof. A few seconds later, the cameras skips to where the front of the car started shooting, two Tommy Guns pop out from the left and right side of the hood and the car was lifting up, leaving only their tires left on the road. The screen started fast forwarding to the part where the car active the tire spikes on their tires to destroy the tires from the Convertible, resulting it to crashing to a street lamp.

"Police were baffled by this discovery when arrive at the scene. When the police are demanding questions, one of the drivers confessed that there were two people driving the other car while wearing masks. We don't have any info of who they are, but it might be the mysterious heroes who burn down the vice den and who were at the scene at the bank heist. It seems that they have gone from burning down vice dens to robbing banks to stopping getaway cars. Whoever these heroes are, we salute them both. Back to you…" Finished Margaret.

Pops squaled in excitement "Oooh, how exciting! Two young individuals are bringing down ruffins! Good show! Jolly good show indeed! I must tell everyone about this!" He then left the room with a giddy laugh.

Rigby exclaimed "Did you hear that, Mordecai?! We rock!"

Mordecai put one finger in his ear due to Rigby's utter shouting. "Ah, dude, inside voices."

"Whatever, bro, all that matters is that we totally took those fools last night!"

"Mordecai, Rigby." Said a familiar voice.

The duo sees Skips standing in the hallway. Rigby kept shouting "Skips! Did you see the news?! We were heroes!"

Mordecai hit him in the top of the head, making his friend stop shouting and started whining. "What did I say of inside voices?"

Skips cleared his throat before saying "Come with me, you two."

* * *

At Skip's' House, Mordecai and Rigby sat down in each chair as they were facing Skips leading against a table as he have a roll-up newspaper in his hand.

"So what did you want to talk about, Skips?" Asked Mordecai.

Skips answered "First thing first, I saw the news this morning."

Rigby interrupted "And how were we?! Were we incredible?!"

Mordecai then hit him again in the head to make him stop.

"As I was saying," Resumed Skips. "You guys did everything I tell you to do; most of it, if you count pressing all the buttons But bottom line is you two did really horrible."

Both Mordecai and Rigby screamed "What?!"

"But we took down the thugs! How could we did horrible?!" Shouted Mordecai.

"The news say that you guys did an okay job of bringing down the criminals; however, when I got the newspaper….well, you may want to see this for your very eyes."

Skips give them the newspaper as Mordecai took it from them. Rigby look at the newspaper along with his friend as they were seeing the headline of the top story.

The headline reads "**POLICE ARE LOOKING FOR MASKED MARAUDERS FOR BANK ROBBERY AND PROPERTY DAMAGE."**

Below the headline are two police stretches of the masked criminals (Mordecai and Rigby). The thing about it was that the two stretches didn't look like nothing to both the heroes; their facial expressions are okay, but the whole face behind the masks are human faces.

Rigby remarked "These stretches looks nothing like us! They got the nose and eyes wrong!"

"It seems that the police don't agree with the News team. They still think that you two are criminals for robbing that bank. Not only that, the owner of the car you just totaled is considering suing you guys." Explained Skips.

Mordecai gasped "What?! This guy is suing us all because we ruin his car?!"

"That guy should be thanking us! We save the day!" Argued Rigby.

"As mush as I like to agree with you two," Skips resume talking. "I'm afraid I have to agree with him."

Rigby asked "What? why?"

"Where should I begin? You two were suppose to bring down the carjackers, not with them still inside the car. You almost got yourself kill with the gadgets I have installed. Finally, you scratch up the sides of the car door when you were bumping with the other car."

Rigby spoke up in defence "Hey, this never would have happen if you label the switches and buttons."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Chuckled Skips. "Don't worry, I have already install the labels and got rid of the scratches."

Rigby declared "Sweet. I can't wait to drive the car."

"Ha, in your dreams, Rigby." Laughed Mordecai. "You'll probably wreck up the car."

"Hey, its our car; I shouldn't be the only one of not being behind the wheel, ya know."

Skips interrupted "You guys are not driving the car tonight."

Mordecai whined "Oh, what?"

"You two need to think about what being a true hero is all about. The city is never going to accept you guys as their savior if you keep bumping into someone else's car or crashing them into street lamps."

Rigby nodded "Right, right. We get that."

"So what do we need to do?" Asked Mordecai.

Skips said "Well, if you guys want to build up your reputation, you two need to start helping out the city like helping old ladies crossing the streets, getting kitties from the trees, finding missing pets-"

Rigby shouted with his arms cross like an X "No! No! None of that! Come on, Skips! We're superheroes, not super helpers!"

"But helping the community will help you build up yours and Mordecai's hero reputation."

"I don't know what kind of comic books have you been reading, but we want some action! We want to be adventurous! We want-"

Mordecai interrupted as he hit him again on the head "-To you to shut up."

"What?!" Rigby scream as he rub his head. "Don't tell me you agree with him, Mordecai?!"

"I never say I agree with him."

"Whatever! Skips, come on! Do you really want us to help the community by painting fences, or picking up trash, or even taking out someone else's garbage? That's sounds like doing work at the Park!"

Mordecai remarked "Like you never done any of the work before."

"Don't push me, Mordecai!" Rigby shouted at his friend, before turn his attention to the yeti. "Come on, Skips! We want to do something big than chasing getaway cars! We want to take down underground vice dens, fight off some big-time offenders, or we infiltrate a crime boss. I always wanted to punch a gangster in the face. How about that, Skips?"

Skips gasped "What are you, insane? You two are not ready to face the real thing yet. You two are just beginners."

"Beginners, beginners! We want to experience the real action like in the Carter &amp; Briggs comic book!"

"Rigby, there are somethings you don't know about being a real-life crimefighters."

"I don't care!" Shouted the raccoon. "We want some action and that's that!"

Skips grumble as he was getting tire of hearing Rigby's whining "All right, all right. You win."

Rigby smirked in victorious "Ha!"

Mordecai rolled his eyes before doing a facepalm. _Oh, Rigby. _He thought.

"If you two are ready for the big action, then you two are going to be needing a little accessories." Skips said.

Mordecai repeated the last word "Accessories?"

"Well, you two are now going to be needing The Black Phoenix when you're facing thugs, criminals, gangsters or your usual crime bosses, then you're going to be needing something to defend yourself. I whipped off something that you two could use during a fight."

Rigby bragged "That's why we have the unity belt here."

"You really think I actually build a unity belt?" Asked Skips as he narrowed his eyes. "Come with me to the garage."

Skips leans the way to the garage as both Mordecai and Rigby follows him. In the garage, Skips flip the light switch on and goes over to a large table that is covered by a grey sheet. Mordecai and Rigby stare at the large sheet for a while until Skips uncover it with his hand.

Both of the duo's eyes awed in amazement "Whoa."

Right in front of their eyes, there were numerous small gadgets that both the heroes could use in their crime-fighting team just like in the comic books. They were amazing; it was like they were taken off from an actual comic books.

Skips said as he place his hand on top of the gadgets "These babies right here are going to help to two fighting off anything that throws at you. Let me demonstrates."

Skips grab a small three inches black technological object and show it in front of their eyes "This one right here a hand-made shock baton. What you do is turn the bottom…" He turn the bottom of the object. "And you pull it." He pulls it, and the top part of the baton suddenly shot up, making it seven inches tall and small lighting were surrounding the top part.

Mordecai said in admiration "Coool."

"Now be very careful with it. If you so much as get a shock from this, you'll get about 100,000 bolts of lighting in your system."

"Whoa, 100,000?!"

Skips nodded and put the shock baton down before grabbing the next gadget. It was a custom made golden pistol with the top part solid black. "This one here is you might find this very familiar." He pulls out the top part small revolver and the hole of the gun pops up a golden hook.

Rigby exclaimed "Ah, cool! A grappling gun!"

"Can't be a hero without one. This baby can not only shoot buildings from about a hundred feet, but it could be used to knock out enemies." Said Skips as he place the grappling gun down. He then took another invention; a regular Rolex watch, which dumbfounded the duo.

Rigby said "Ah Skips, that looks like a watch."

Skips continued "This may look like an orderly watch, but I added some features here that could help you two. Say that you two are trapped in a basement with the door locked. What you do is put the watch in and turn in counterclockwise until the lock is unlocked."

"So that watch not only tells time, but could only unlock doors?"

"Not just doors, Rigby." Skips resume explaining. "It could also unlock safes, car doors, your apartment, and it can even disarmed any bombs."

"Disarmed bombs?! Get out of here!" Remarked Rigby.

"Yes, it does. I added a small microchip right there that could disarm any bombs."

"What? Like nuclear bombs?"

Mordecai hits him in the head the fourth time before replying "Stop being a smart ass, Rigby. What else does it do, Skips?"

"It has a small radio in here so I can contract you two whenever there is a crime in progress. It's even a two way radio. It would allow you guys to listen on criminals' conversation in a hundred miles radius. You can listen to it in the car; all you have to do is switch the radio to your watch so you can hear them. Finally, it has a self-destruct button right at the center right there." He pointed at the small button at the center of the watch. "Whatever you guys do, do not, I repeat, do not press it in case of emergency."

Rigby asked "What happened if you accidentally press it?"

"I say you guys have about thirty seconds to get out or you'll suffer third degree burns."

"Got it; don't press the button."

Skips put down the grappling gun down and grab the third invention; a small technological black flashlight.

"This gizmo right here may look like a flashlight, but I did some work on it and now the light is transparent so it would allow you to scan any buildings or persons to known what they'll be up too. And I don't mean using it for your own actions, Rigby."

Rigby asked with his hands up like he was being accused "What? Why are you looking at me?"

"Because you'll probably use it to spy the women what's…." He clear his throat as he blushes. "under their clothes."

"What?! I would never do that!"

Mordecai snickered "Yeah right."

"What about Mordecai here?! He'll probably use it to spy the women as well!" Rigby shouted as he pointed his friend.

"Dude, I have a girlfriend!"

"Maybe you'll use it on her to see what she's got under her clothes." Said Rigby as he developed a smug smile.

Mordecai blushes before remarking "Like you would use it on Eileen?"

Rigby laughed "Yeah, I would-" He stop at that sentence as he was about to say finish it. He too blushed as well. "Hey, that's not truth!"

"Ha, ha! Who's the pervert now?!"

Skips spoken "All right, knock it off you two."

Mordecai's blush disappear as he said "Sorry Skips. This stuff looks awesome. Thank you, man."

"Anytime." Skips smiled. "I forgot to mention this: I also put in bulletproof vests on your suits last night so you two wouldn't come home with a bullet wound or in a body bag."

"Thanks for that as well." Laughed nervously Mordecai.

Rigby then saw something that interest him and grab a small revolver, but this one was technological.

"Hey Skips, what's with the gun here?"

Skips said "Oh well, this is your weapon that you and Mordo will be using to fight off criminals."

"Cool! We get to shoot somebody?!"

"Nah, instead of bullets in the gun, I created enhance tranquilizers bullets in there. So when you shoot one bullet to an enemy, the enemy will get knockout for an hour."

"Ah, sweet!" Cried Rigby as he was still holding the gun. "Hey Mordecai, eat this!" He pointed the gun at his friend.

Skips shouted "Don't shoot!"

But it was too late; Rigby fire a bullet at Mordecai, but Mordecai got out of the way and the bullet bounds off the wall and hit Rigby in the chest instead, releasing a small light green substance as he hit the ground.

Mordecai couches down on his friend and slapped his face very lightly. "Rigby! Rigby! Rigby, wake up!"

Skips said "Don't worry, Mordo. He'll wake up in about an hour. I was about to tell him that each time you shoot a bullet, the bullets always bounds off like a ricochet. So be very _very_ careful of what you shoot."

"I will." Nodded Mordecai as he stares at the yeti before turning at his unconscious friend. "So what do we tell Benson?"

Skips answered "Don't worry, we'll make up a random accuse that he wasn't feeling good and went to bed for a while. He'll believe that."

Mordecai stares at his unconscious friend for a while until he turns to Skips again. "Wanna drew a moustache on his face?" He asked.

Skips remain a stone for a while at the question before saying "You got a marker?"

* * *

An hour later, at Mordecai and Rigby's bedroom, the raccoon was finally awake after being unconscious by a enhanced tranquilizers bullet.

He put one hand on his head as he was feeling very dizzy. "Owww, my head."

He was about to walk right out of the room, but stop himself when he sees something that caught his eye in the mirror. He goes over the mirror and saw himself with a big curly moustache on his face in black marker.

He knew one person that could have done this.

"MORDECAI!"

* * *

**All right, so there you all have it. Skips have invented more gadgets that both Mordecai and Rigby could use against any criminals. I would now make my new chapter of Tale of The Gutless Fearless Ninja. Be sure to view it and pose nice reviews. See ya guys later. NiteOwl18 out.**


	14. Getting The Names

**Hello everyone, its me, NiteOwl18. Sorry for the long wait, but I am done with this new chapter of The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. Yesterday, Skips was giving a lesson to Mordecai and Rigby about their actions last night as crime-fighters and given them new gadgets. Now in this chapter, they're going to get their new superheroes names. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Getting The Names.**

Later that afternoon, after a hard day of working, Mordecai and Rigby travel to the Coffee Shop for their break by going on a bus. They wanted to take The Black Phoenix as their temporally car, but Skips forbid them of doing so for two reasons. One, they'll be risking their secret identities at sakes and two, even if Skips disguise the car like a normal car, Benson and the other workers at the park will grow suspicious of where they get that car and how much did they pay for it since they won't be getting their paychecks for a month.

Once the bus arrive at the destination, Rigby complained "But I don't get why we didn't take The Black Phoenix for driving here. It would have been quicker."

"Rigby, we talk about this. We can't let everyone in this city that we're the mysterious crime-fighters from last night, including our friends." Mordecai answered.

"I know, but this, I wish Skips could have made a device that'll allow the car to be in disguise."

The duo enter the shop and go to their usual seat. Mordecai and Rigby sees the C.J. already at her seat.

Mordecai give a kiss on the cheek before saying "Hey C.J."

C.J. responded "Hey you two. What up?"

"Uh, nothing much." Shrugged Rigby.

"Hey, have you guys hear about the two mysterious dudes last night?" Asked C.J.

Mordecai answered "Oh yeah. Me and Rigby have hear of it this morning. I got to say those two were pretty cool of taking down those carjackers."

"I don't know; the police and the owner of that guy has different opinions on them."

Eileen came in with a coffee pot in one hand and a tray of three coffee mugs on the other. She greeted "Hey you three. What are you talking about?"

Rigby answered "C.J. was just telling us about our-I mean, the two mysterious crime-fighters from last night."

"Oh, I hear of them." Said Eileen as she spray the three mugs to her three friends and poured the coffee in each of them. "The news kept playing the footage of the car chase over and over. Check it out."

She pointed at the top of the television, where the three friends look to see the video of the car chase between the carjackers and the mysterious crime-fighters (Mordecai and Rigby).

"Those two were amazing last night." Commented Eileen. "I don't care what the police are saying to them. Those two are heroes."

"Yeah." Nodded C.J. "I wonder what their names are."

Rigby guessed "Well, I guess we have to wait until those two does it again."

Suddenly, Margaret enters the shop and wave to the gang with a red purse that was hanging on her right shoulder by the long strap "Hey guys."

The entire gang look at the red robin that just come in and waved in unison "Hey Margaret."

The red robin sit down and asked "Hey, have you seen my news this morning about those mysterious crime-fighters?"

Eileen answered "We were just talking about it right now."

C.J. asked "So Margaret how did Commissioner Hanson reacted when he saw the news?"

"Oh, the usual. Spilling his pig-headed talk all over me, threading to put me to jail and saying sexist sentences."

"So he was pretty piss off, huh?" Smirked Mordecai.

"Yeah."

C.J. asked "Doesn't it bother you that Hanson will try everything he can to put you in jail?"

"Let him try. If he does put me in jail, then he has to meet face to face with my dad, or in other words, fist-to-face."

Rigby remarked "I pay good money to see your dad fight the chief of police. Or better yet, have the entire news team fight the entire police squad? Now that will be awesome!"

C.J asked with a smirk on her face "Who will win, Rigby? The news team or the police team?"

"I don't know. That depends on which team has the upper advantage."

Margaret said "So anyway, the newspaper company call and tell us of what to name for the two mysterious crime-fighters."

Eileen nodded "Wow, that's impressive."

"Well, they're better be good names. If I know a thing or two about naming new superheroes, its that it has to match their showmanship and personality." Said Rigby.

C.J. asked Margaret "So have they come up with any names for the mysterious new heroes?"

"When the phone first rang by the newspaper boss, the news team have been trying so much effort of coming up with the official names of the new heroes. They have already come up various names for them."

"So what did they decided on?" Asked Mordecai.

"None." Answered Margaret. "They haven't decide on nothing. They split up into five small teams and are debating of which name they could use."

Eileen asked "So is that's why you weren't at the office?"

"Yep. I just couldn't stand of spending another hour of being in a debate competition." Margaret kept explaining as she reaches into her purse and took out a small notepad. "These are the names that the news team are quarreling over."

Mordecai manage to get the small notepad and saw the list of names for the two mysterious heroes. He flip through some of the pages, only to found out that it was only one page.

"Wow." Said Mordecai who wasn't surprised by it. "Only one page?"

Rigby asked "How many names are on it?"

"Only about fifty names. The first half of the names are for the man in the black suit and the other half are for the man in the white suit."

"Wow." Commented C.J. "So how are they?"

"Upon seeing them, they all suck. Like really really suck."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah!" Mordecai uttered. "These are some of the most pathetic names I have ever seen in my life."

Rigby said "Really? Let me see." The raccoon look over to the note of where Mordecai is seeing. "Oh wow, they really do suck."

"I know, right? These names don't make no sense at all! It all lacks showmanship and personality!"

Eileen said "Oh come on, they can't be all that bad."

"Oh yeah?" Margaret spoken. "Mordecai, please read them some of the names."

"Sure thing." Replied the blue jay as he read the first two names on the list. "The Black Phantom and The White Shadow."

C.J had a hint of sour on her mouth when she drink her coffee. "Mmm. Sounds too villainous."

The rest of the friends nodded their heads in agreement and muttering.

"The Black Spirit and The White Spector." Mordecai read the next name.

Eileen thought off the name for a moment before replying "I don't know; I'm not really feeling that name. It sounds more vigliante."

C.J. asked "But is it that what heroes are? Being vigliante?"

"Yeah." Answered Rigby. "But it's not a very positive name. The name sounds like someone who is above the law. Like they really don't believe in the law and taken it by their own hands with guns."

"Mmm, good point." Nodded Mordecai before reading the third name. "The Black Moon and The White Sun?"

Rigby, Eileen and C.J. all had undifferent faces by the third name of the new heroes. Rigby uttered "That's the most ridiculous name I have hear off! Since when is the sun white?"

"Actually Rigby, study shows that the sun is all colors are mixed together. The sun may be all yellow, but right here as we see with our eyes, it's white." Pointed Eileen.

"Well, those names are too bored. Mordecai, read the next names please."

"All right." Mordecai read the next names on the list. "The Black Hornet and The White Beetle."

Rigby uttered "La-me!"

"Yeah, I agree." C.J. responds as she sips more of her coffee. "Margaret, no offense, but those names that your team have made are horrible."

"None taken," Shrugged the red robin. "I don't even like them as well."

Eileen asked "Man, what is wrong with these people coming up with terrible name?"

"Maybe because they're aren't good with coming up names when they never read a comic book in their entire life?" Guessed Rigby.

Margaret said "Well, it doesn't matter now because I forgot to mention this: The boss at the newspaper building wanted the news team the names tonight."

Mordecai winced "Sorry to hear that, Margaret."

"So those bozos down at the news team are going to decide which of the worst names are they going to give to the new heroes to the newspaper company?" Groaned Rigby as he rubs his eyes.

"Like you have an idea for a name for the two heroes, Rigby?"

"Heck yeah, I do. As an expert of comic book reading and learning the names of every crime-fighter, the only way for anyone to come up with a name is by taking a look at the heroes."

The five friends all look at the t.v. on top at the corner to see the blurred photo of the two mysterious heroes.

"All right, let see." Said C.J. "The two of them are possibly in their early twenties, or a bit more. The man in the black suit is about 6'3 tall and the other man in the white suit is about 3'2. Now the first guy is slim for an average looking guy."

Mordecai thought _slim?_

"And the other guy is slim, but kinda look like a midget."

Rigby thought _Midget?_

"Well, I can't think of anything. Rigby, have you thought of the names for them?"

Rigby thought for a minute as he put a finger underneath his chin. The rest of the friends look at him in anticipation. Mordecai thought to his friend _Come on, Rigby. Don't screw this up._

"Oh! I think I got it!" Uttered Rigby. The rest of his friends were tensing up for the suspended before their raccoon friend have reveal the two names for the new heroes. "The Black Mustang and The White Bronco!"

The girls look at him with dumbfounded expression while Mordecai just stare at his native friend before letting his friend fall against the table.

Margaret said with her eyebrow raise "Really? That's the name you want to call them?"

"That's all I got." Rigby said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Mordecai lay out a big sigh as he lifted his head up before he said sarcastically "Why not just call them 'The Black Jay and The White Raccoon?'"

The four friends now look at the blue jay with facial expression. C.J. asked "Why those names, Mordecai?"

Mordecai stuttered after what he have said "Uh, oh, ya know cause that guy in the black suit kinda looks like a bird because they're slims and the other one looks like a raccoon cause of his slightly round belly. And I am not just saying that because me and Rigby aren't not related to them if that's what you're implying. Ha, ha!"

Margaret spoke with an eyebrow raise "O...kay. I have to go now before the rest of the news team kill each other over the name. See ya."

The four friends say goodbye to Margaret after Mordecai give her back the small notepad. After she left, C.J. announced "I got to go too. I have to be at my class right now."

C.J. stands up from her seat and give a quick kiss on her boyfriend on the lips before leaving the building.

Eileen said "You guys enjoy your coffee. I got to go back to work."

As soon as everyone left, leaving the two duo alone, Mordecai put both of his hands on each side of his head in frustration.

Rigby shouted at him "Dude, what was that?!"

"I don't know! I wasn't thinking!"

"And you kept criticizing of me saying things before thinking." Remarked the raccoon.

"Shut up, dude! You're the one who insist on naming us as 'The Black Mustang and The White Bronco!' What kind of ridiculous name is that?!"

"Well, what about you naming us as 'The Black Jay and The White Raccoon?!' People are going to think that we're the masked heroes!" Shouted Rigby.

"Look, I'm sure that whatever name that Margaret and the news team have come up with, it'll be better than-"

* * *

"_...The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. That's right, folks. We concluded that the two mysterious heroes are now called The Black Jay and The White Raccoon, thanks for a very reliable source."_ Margaret said as she was giving her morning news about the two mysterious heroes, who are now given by their new name.

Both Mordecai and Rigby look at the t.v. as they were seating on the couch. Mordecai's mouth was hung open while Rigby remarked "I guess we are now calling ourselves 'The Black Jay and The White Raccoon', eh Mordecai?"

Mordecai lay out a big sigh before saying "Skips isn't going to like this."

* * *

**So how was it? Mordecai and Rigby are now call 'The Black Jay and The White Raccoon,' all thanks to Mordecai. Now I know you guys are pretty confuse of the names that were on the list. I have thought of it by myself. I know some of them sounds stupid, but I try. Now the next chapter is the first appearance of the crime leader and the main antagonist Shin. Also, make sure to read my latest chapter on Tale of The Gutless Fearless Ninja that I have posted from Monday. See ya guys later. NiteOwl18 out.**


	15. A Real Crime

**Hello, Regular Show fans, it is I, NiteOwl18, here with an all new chapter of The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. Last chapter, the duo is now call themselves 'The Black Jay and The White Raccoon' thanks to a certain blue jay. Now in this chapter, I promise you guys that the crime lord, Shin, will be here, but I lied. Sorry about that. As I was writing this new chapter, I have a thought of when will the crime lord notice the duos. But don't worry, everyone, he's going to come out in the next chapter. I promise. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Real Crime.**

Night is set at dawn over the city. The Black Phoenix was driving along the streets searching for new criminals activity needed to be stop.

Mordecai and Rigby were now dress in their crime-fighting costumes and being called The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. Mordecai, also known as The Black Jay, asked in the police radio "All right, Skips. What do you got for us?"

"Yeah, who do we want to bust some heads?" Nodded Rigby, who is known as The White Raccoon.

"_First of all, it's only a disturbance about some punks spraying graffiti on city property. And to answer your question, Rigby, you and Mordecai don't bust heads. You just have to scare them off."_

Rigby replied back to the small speaker in his hand "And to answer _your_ question, you don't have to call us Mordecai and Rigby. Call us The Black Jay and The White Raccoon."

A small groan was heard in the speaker before the yeti continue _"Mordecai, I don't know why you have to pick out the name for you and Rigby."_

Mordecai blushes from underneath his mask before saying "Sorry Skips, but Margaret came back this morning and discuss these terrible names the news team have come up for us. And I just blurred it out. Just so you know, Rigby insisted on naming us 'The Black Mustang and The White Brocco.'"

"_What?"_

"Well, it's late for now to chance, Mordecai, or should I say, The Black Jay." Said Rigby with a playful grin on his face. Mordecai lay out a big sigh before hitting his head on the wheel.

"_Okay, enough. You two need to focus right now."_

"Right, right, sorry Skips. We'll be focus." Said Mordecai.

Rigby added "Yeah, you can count on us, Big Yeti!"

"_Rigby, I thought of tell you to not call me that."_

"Find, find. How about 'The chief?' You can on us, Chief!" Repeated Rigby.

"_Just do your job, Rigby."_

"You mean The White Raccoon."

"_Whatever."_

The Black Phoenix kept of driving for about ten miles to find the street hoodlums who are defacing city property. The Black Jay said to his partner as he was focusing on driving "We're now making our way of 155th Street. Rigby, I want you to scan the area and see some some idiots spraying graffiti."

Rigby quickly answered "I found them."

Mordecai stop his car to see a group of five street thugs who are no more than in their early and late thirties using spray cans to deface a statue of the mayor of the city. He remarked "Huh. What do you know?"

Rigby narrowed his eyes before declaring with determination "Let's roll, Black Jay."

"Right behind you, White Raccoon." Replied Mordecai.

Both of the crime-fighters got out of the car and went to the hoodlums, who were too busy spraying the statue.

The Black Jay cleared his throat before saying "Excuse me, gentlemen."

The group stop spraying the statue and look over at the two crime-fighters. The Black Jay finished "You all are in violation of defacing the statue of the city's mayor."

One of the thugs, who is tanned skin, wearing a brown jacket, blue pant and have a bandanna to protect his mouth, said in disbelief "Oh, great. Its those two guys."

The White Raccoon said "Yeah, its us guys, but we have a name. We're The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. Now, we're telling you all once again to stop defacing the statue."

"Or else what?" Scoffed the tan skin man.

"Oh, you don't want to know."

"Whatever. Why don't you two just leave us be and go save someone else's cat or something?" Declared the man before turning his head around, along with the rest of the gang, to face the statue and continue doing their job.

The Black Jay shrugged "Alright, you ask for it. White Raccoon."

The White Raccoon hear his name being called by his partner and took out a small three inches tall stick. He twist the bottom before pulling it.

"Hey guys."

"What is it, you-" Said the tanned skin man as he turn around to face the two heroes again, only to get 100,000 volts of lighting to his system by the masked raccoon as he was holding a hand-made shock baton.

The rest of the group manage to see this as one of them shouted "Holy crap!"

The Black Jay proceed to land a killer right hook on a street thug's cheek. The rest of the gang didn't know what to do as The White Raccoon uses his stun baton to shock another thug member on the leg. The rest of the three thug members went away from the two crime-fighters, leaving their unconscious two members on the ground.

The White Raccoon said with victorious "Well, we manage to save the statute from being deface, didn't we, Black Jay?"

"Indeed, White Raccoon." Smiled The Black Jay. "Well, that's enough crime-fighting for today. Time to go."

"What?! Come on, man! We could go out and look for more crime!"

"Nope. We have to go back to the park before-"

Before Mordecai could finish his sentence, a car as quick as a flash have pass The Black Phoenix.

The White Raccoon said in wide eyed "Whoa! Did you see that?!"

"Yeah, that idiot almost hit our car! He could have hit anyone if he doesn't watch his speed."

"We should follow him." Declared The White Raccoon. "We should see where this guy is heading."

"No, dude. Beside, there's no way we could follow this guy. You see how fast that car was."

"Luckily, The Black Phoenix manage to take a picture of the car. Skips have install it to take pictures of those who ran pass its security system. Come, Black Jay. We got more crime to conquer." Said The White Raccoon, who went to their dream car.

The Black Jay took a long sigh before saying "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, The Black Phoenix stood in front of a wreckage house. The car managed to take a picture of the car that both the heroes have saw. By typing its plate number on their minicomputer, they manage to locate the owner of the car, which led them to here.

The White Raccoon narrowed his eyes in curiosity before asking his partner "All right, I wonder what's the guy is doing at his house?"

The Black Jay guessed "I don't know; maybe he was delivering medicine for his wife or daughter?"

"Come on, dude. Who drives like a maniac at around midnight just to deliver a medicine?"

"Whatever, man. We shouldn't be here. Skips might know where we were. Not only that, but Skips told us not do more crimes that weren't assigned to us."

"Well, Skips isn't here." Argued The White Raccoon. "Look, I am try of doing the usual jobs that Skips always assign to us and explain of what we need to do. I mean, look at us? Stopping thugs from spraying graffiti? Taking down the carjackers as plan? Come on! We're heroes! We're suppose to stop _real_ crime! And I think we found one!"

The Black Jay asked "But how do we know that this guy is doing something illegal there?"

"My guy tells me." Said The White Raccoon as he narrowed his eyes. He then got out the car and ran to the house's garage.

The Black Jay said to himself as he sees his friend/partner "What is he up to?"

The masked raccoon went over to the garage, and after a few second, he went back running with his four feet to the car.

After coming back to his seat, The Black Jay asked "What did you do?"

"I put my watch onto the garage. Now time to hear what this guy is up to." Said The White Raccoon who switch the knob from the radio until they hear a man's voice who is about in his late twenties.

"_You got the stuff?"_

_Yeah, I got the stuff. Don't worry about it. Just hand over the cash."_

"_Pretty eager for someone who wants his money just for handing the stuff."_

"_What's the matter? You all don't trust me?"_

"_We're just surprise that you came in a hurry with the stuff and you're waiting for your cut."_

"_Well, what's wrong with someone who is very exciting of getting cash? Just get me the cash. You guys don't know how I hard it was to get this stuff."_

As the two heroes were listening, The White Raccoon asked his partner "What do you think, Black Jay?"

"From what I can tell from their voices, there has to be three people in there. One of them must have been the guy that was driving the car." Answered The Black Jay. "And this 'stuff' they're mentioning, probably drugs?"

"I can't tell; maybe if I can turn it up the volume a bit to see." The White Raccoon turn up the volume up a bit, increasing the voices on the radio.

"_So how bad do you really want this cash?"_

"_Like really bad. You have no idea how much trouble I have gotten of getting this stuff. This stuff will give you a super mega high rush. Its not even illegal in the U.S."_

The Black Jay said "All right, we confirm that its drugs. Let's do this." He start off the engine of the car and drive until the car was looking at the garage.

The White Raccoon flip off a switch that was label 'Machine Guns.' Two machine guns were pop right out from each side of the hood and started firing at the metal door in a straight line at the center. After that, The Black Jay punches his foot at the gas pedal, making The Black Phoenix charges at the door, knocking it down with its front, destroying it in half.

"What the heck?!"

Both The Black Jay and The White Raccoon got out of the car and were face-to-face with the guy who was making the deal. A shady middle age late forties with a bald head and his two grey hairs in place. He was wearing a white T-shirt with an light orange jacket covering it and grey tear pants with white shoes.

"Oh god!" He screamed. "Not you two!"

Both of the heroes look down to see the two dealers lying unconscious underneath the broken garage door.

The White Raccoon said in his tough voice "You got a lot of nerve of selling drugs to these dirtbags just so you can make a quick buck."

"No, no!" The man was holding his hand up in defense. "I wasn't selling drugs to these gentleman! I swears!"

The Black Jay saw a briefcase on the small table that was open. He said "Oh, yeah? Then what's in the briefcase?"

The White Raccoon quickly grab it and he and his partner look inside to see small cups of dark green substance. He said to the man as he grab one cup and show it to him "What's this?"

The man denied nervously "I have no idea what is that."

"It looks like drugs here. I don't know what are in these cups, but it looks pretty illegal to us."

"Please!" The man got down on his knees and begged with both of his hands together. "Don't send me to jail! This is my second strike! One more, and I'll be send to jail for life!" Unknown to the two heroes, he slowly grabs his pistol from the ground.

The Black Jay replied "Too bad, man. You should have thought of that before you're about to sell illegal drugs to these dealers. Now-"

Before the hero could say more, the man quickly got up from the ground and fires at The Black Jay, who was still standing up before firing at the other hero. The Black Jay got a stool from the ground and swing it at the man, dropping his gun as he went on the ground.

The man was suddenly being lifted by the hero as he grab his collar before punching him in the gut and on the cheek, sending him on the right side of the room. While they were fighting, The White Raccoon was going to The Black Phoenix. The man got a 2x4 board and swing it at The Black Jay, breaking it and making him go a few feets away from him. The man quickly drew a switchblade from his back and pointed at the masked hero.

Right before, he was about to deliver the kill, the man saw some headlights right in front him and scream for enough time right before The Black Phoenix hit the man, sending him to a wall and a pile of that were standing on a board like a cabinet have collapsed on him.

The Black Jay screamed in shock "Oh, crap!"

The White Raccoon cried out from the driver's window "Dude, you alright?!"

"Dude, you just knock that guy out with our car." Said The Black Jay who was still in shock as he was facing his friend. "That's awesome!"

"I know, right?!"

"Yeah! Now let's get the H out of here!" Declared The Black Jay, who went to the driver's seat as Rigby sifted to his passenger seat. The Black Jay drives the car backward as it went out of the damage garage before driving far away from the crime scene.

* * *

**So how was it? Its not much, but in the next chapter, the crime lord known as Shin will found out about this. Also, yesterday, I have put up the new chapter of Tale of The Gutless Fearless Ninja and put a message on my message board in my profile. Go and see it please. See ya around. NiteOwl18 out.**


	16. Shin

**Hello all, its me, NiteOwl18. Sorry for the wait, I have some important things. College related. On the previously chapter, Mordecai and Rigby, now called The Black Jay and The White Raccoon, just took down a customer, plus two dealers, for illegal drugs from what Rigby describe as 'Real Crime." Now in this chapter, you all are going to meet the main villain of the story, Shin and his plan. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Shin.**

The next morning, both Mordecai and Rigby were enjoying eating breakfast at the table in the kitchen.

Pops suddenly came in and cried "Mordecai! Rigby! Come quick!"

Rigby asked "What is it, Pops?"

"Come to the living room! Its about those mysterious heroes!"

Both of the duo then dash out from the kitchen and went to the living room, where Benson, Muscle Man, HFG and Pops were there. Their faces were focusing on the television.

"_The amazing duos, The Black Jay and The White Raccoon, have struck again. Last night, a __call was reported to the police by one of the neighbors, complaining about a crash, followed by bullets. When the police arrive, they have found the owner of the house, Ronald Jameson in critical condition, followed by two people who are lying underneath the garage door. When being told of who did this, police have found several tiny bags of unrecognizable drugs that they declare it illegal. The police later arrested Mr. Jameson for possession of illegal drugs, along with the two other man-"_

All of the employers mutter in agreement, so did the two duos. Muscle Man said "Man, those guys are pretty alright." He then give High-Five Ghost a high five.

Pops cried in glee "Oh, the two crime-fighters have send another one of those ne'er-do wells in prison! Jolly good show!"

Benson step in and ordered "All right, all right, as much I like to admit that those guys are awesome, we have a lot of work to do."

Benson, Muscle Man, HFG and Pops went out from the living room and left the house. Mordecai and Rigby stay there and watch the news.

Rigby said to his friend "Dude, did you hear that? Now all of our friends think we're awesome!"

"I gotta admit, man. We're pretty awesome from last night." Smiled Mordecai.

"Lucky that I save your ass with the car or else you'll be dead." Bragged the raccoon.

Mordecai rolled his eyes before saying "Whatever, dude. I'm just wonder if Skips saw the news."

Mordecai wonders what will Skips say upon seeing what the two of them have done after taking care of the hoodlums who were defacing the statue of the city's mayor.

"Oh, he saw it alright."

Both of the duo turn around and saw Skips with his arm crossed. By the look at his face, he wasn't the slight happy.

Rigby asked naively "So did you saw the news?"

Skips only responded a grunt on his throat. An angry throat. The duo declare that the yeti isn't happy with the news.

* * *

"What were you two thinking?!" Shouted Skips at both Mordecai and Rigby. The duo flich in the tone of his voice in Skips' place.

Rigby said with his hands up "I don't know why we're being punished. We just put three people, one consumer and two dealers, in jail for illegal drugs. That's gonna count for something."

"Did you two even know who those two dealers were working for?" Asked the yeti.

"Pfft, I don't know. Some big shot crime boss or whatever." Shrugged Rigby as he doesn't care about the situation.

"They were working for Shin." Answered Skips.

Both Mordecai and Rigby tensed by the name of the infamous crime lord. Mordecai became pale as white while Rigby's eye were shot right out from his socket. Rigby stuttered "D-Did you m-mean the-the crime lord S-Shin?"

"Yes." Nodded the yeti. "I check on the police record that I manage to hank into the server and went to their flies. These guys work for Shin."

Mordecai buried his head with both of his hands. Rigby smile unknowingly "So what's the big deal here? We just put two crooked dealers in jail. By now, those two will blab to the police and confess of where their leader is."

Skips groaned "You don't get it, do you Rigby?"

"Get what?"

Mordecai shouted "Rigby, don't you know anything about crime bosses?!"

"I know that they wear expensive suits, has lots of money, his own gang and lots of gorgeous women who portrays as their harem." Pointed Rigby.

"And they could find the people who done it." Added Mordecai as he narrowed his eyes angrily at his friend.

"How? They're in jail? How are they going to find us?"

Skips answered "By hiring someone outside the system and getting to know the truth, or they could bail them out. Anyway, you two shouldn't have done of busting that guy with the drugs. That wasn't the mission."

Rigby replied "Skips, come on, all we have been doing is doing these non-criminal activities. Busting people with giraffe, robbing people in broad daylight and making sure people don't dig up dead people from the local cemetery? Boring! We needed some action and we got some last night!"

Skips pinched the bridge of his nose and grumbling. He groaned "You two have no idea what you have gotten yourself in two."

Mordecai muttered in a low voice "And here we go with this 'we' thing." His spoke increases his volume. "Skips, why am I on trial here? Rigby was the one who wanted to go after this guy!"

Rigby shouted at his friend "Hey, why are you blaming me?! You went along with it as well!"

"As I was saying," Skips interrupted. "you two are on are thin ice."

Mordecai repeated "Thin ice?"

"The reason why I give you these easy missions was because I was consider of well-being and not getting yourself in danger. Now you two are in great danger."

Rigby exclaimed "Come on, Skips! We know danger! We live danger! Hell, we eat with danger!"

"This isn't another one of those things where you or Mordecai, and sometimes you two, always screw up of one little something and resulted into beyond danger. You two need to watch our for gangsters and dealers who are working for Shin."

"Please." Rigby scoffed. "How bad can one crime lord be?"

* * *

At night, a mid-thirties hoodlum with a grey hoodie in an alley look both ways, right and left, to see if anybody, or a cop, comes by. He then turn his head around and started walking to a metal door. He knock on the door a few times before the metal door open up and the man step inside. He travels down on the dark corridor as he hear his own footsteps against the ground. Finally, he sees two bodyguards standing next to another large metal door, both are wearing black cuits and heavily built. The two body guards then open the door in both ways, letting the man inside.

The man now found himself in another room that was decorated with red and golden details. The columns entire body were red and from the top to the bottom, the whole thing was detail with golden rings around it. The ground hard floor was dark red that he barely see his reflection. The walls light red, but the man didn't know that it was light or dark since the entire room was mostly dark. Ahead of him were several gangster, all of them were either from their late thirties or late forties. All of them were wearing black or white suits. But the man's eyes were looking at large golden throne with a tall lone figure sitting on it. His crimson red eyes state at the man's jaded eyes back, fearing him.

"What is it?" Said the man who has a very heavy Chinese accent.

The men's flinch in desperation from the crime leader's booming voice. His whole body was shaking with nervousness. Taking off the hood, revealing his mid-twenties face with jaded eyes and a shaved chin. He stuttered "Uh, I-I am here to report...about the dealers and Jameson."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"A friend of mine down at the department manage to get an intel on those two dealers and the customer. They said that the police track down the illegal drugs that were in Jamerson's briefcase and trace it back to a shipping operation right on the across the city."

"And?" Boomed the man in aggravation.

"It-It would seem that this operation belongs to one of yours, sir and-and the cops came by and arrested your men and shut it all down." Finished the informant who was sweating from his forehead.

The crimson crime lord stood there in silence and closes his eyes, not bothering to stare at the man. The informant look at the man who hasn't reply back to him after that information. He closes his jaded eyes and winced of what the boss is about to do to him. After a few second, the boss open his eyes and replied "Very well. Thank you for giving me this information."

The informant sighed in relieved, knowing that his life is save. Before he was about to leave, he asked "So you ain't going to kill me?"

"I never say that." Said the crime lord.

All of a sudden, a quick snap was erupted from the informant's neck before collapsing on the hard floor from his back. The crime lord was standing right in front of him the moment he snap the poor man's neck.

"Disappointment." The crime lord shake his head negatively as he look at the dead body.

The man was 5'8, in his fifties, slightly built for his height, wears a dark grey suit, his short black hair is gelled, has several golden rings on each hand; two rings on the left and three rings on the right. One of the rings from his left hand on his index finger is a small golden dragon. His pants matches his dark grey jacket and shine black shoes.

He crouches down more onto the dead man's face with his crimson eyes on his small beady eyes. His sharp nose was close to the man's nose. The dead man's mouth was open as it was releasing blood.

"Such a disappointment indeed." Repeated the man right. He got up from his feet and look at his man on the right. "Clean this mess up. I hate blood stains on my nice floor."

Two of the gangsters nodded in agreement "Yes, Lord Shin."

The crime lord then turn his head and walk with two of his hands behind his back. He didn't see the two gangsters carrying the dead body out of the room. As the crime lord kept walking, he sees the other gangsters from his left and nodded as a signal. The gangsters then went by his side as they walk.

The crime lord known as Shin open the door, allowing them to enter the next room. The room matches the same decor as the previous room. From underneath them was a large mat with a golden dragon on it. The gangsters stop walking as Shin walk by his large oak office table with a red office chair. He didn't sit on it; he just stands there and look at his man.

"Gentleman," Spoken the crime lord. "We have a problem here. Does anybody here why we have a problem?"

The ten gangsters look at their leader with nervous expressions in their faces.

"People are talking about us. The cops are looking for us. Not only that," The crime lord then held up a newspaper from the desk and show it at everyone. There was a picture of the sketches of the two mysterious heroes, The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. "It would seems that they are two people who are taking us down one by one."

One of the gangsters remarked "Yeah, the witnesses from Jameson's house say that they saw them with their car inside in his garage."

"Unbelievable." Shin shook his head as he put the newspaper down on the table. "We are fear by everyone in the city, untouchable by the law and we're all up against two simple idiots in a mask."

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Asked a skinny gangster.

"What we need to do is to find these goons and take them down." Declared Shin.

One scared gangster chuckled "Come on, my lord. These are no heroes. The cops aren't agreeing with their methods. It's like they're siding with us. They think that they're criminals."

"No, this is much more complicating. They could be pros. They could be gangsters in mask. They could be working with another crime lord."

"Boss, how can two heroes be working with a crime lord?" Asked another gangster.

"This is unbelievable." Shin put two fingers at the bridge of his nose. "I'm about to make a truce with the other crime lords and all of a sudden, one of them decided to send out their own men in masks to shut me down for good. This is a conspiracy."

"A conspiracy?"

"Yes!" Declared Shin. "Yes, a conspiracy. It's all so clear now. For months, we been at war with the other crime lords for tuff. We lost several men, most of my operations, most of my hard earn money, and I even lost most of my officers who are on payroll. The cops even have most of our men in prison and I have to bribe the guards to kill them as 'accidental death'. Having enough of this bloodshed and violence, I have thought up of this conference for a truce and we all agree to stop killing each other and interfering with our operations until we have the conference. But now, one of the crime lords disagree with my plan and order two of their men to shut me down secretly. The question of this conspiracy is who are these two young gentleman and the name of their boss."

"What's the plan, my lord?" Asked a scarred gangster.

Shin answered "We can't let these two masked heroes ruined my plan of truce with the other crime lords. This will result in another crime war. I can't afford to lose good man. You all need to find these two criminals and do everything as necessary to stop them. But it has to be done before the end of the month; that's where I'm planning for the conference."

"What do we need to do with them?" Asked a tanned gangster.

"Kill them." Answered Shin. "If they refuse to cooperate, then kill them and buried the bodies. We can't let their boss of finding out where they are."

"What happens if he does find out? They might send out an attack on us?"

"Then we send them a message; telling them that if they try to attack us or shut down my operations again, we'll deal with them the hard way. Now, go." Said Shin.

All of the gangsters said in union "Yes, Lord Shin!" With that being said, the ten gangsters left the room immediately, leaving their crime lord alone.

Sitting down on his chair, Shin grab the paper again and look at the sketches of The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. As he was seeing it, he muttered "Who are you two?"

* * *

**Here you go. You all just meet the crime leader known as Shin. You all read of how ruthless this guy is, but not entirely. You read that Shin just quickly break that guy's neck. He'll be more ruthless in several chapters. I promise you. Also, you guys hear of his plan of a conference to make a truce will all of the other crime lords and he thinks that both Mordecai and Rigby are working with one of the crime leaders. I don't know what's going to happen on the next chapter, but I'll think of something. See ya later on a new chapter of Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja. NiteOwl18 out.**


	17. Looks Like We Have An Allied

**Hey Regular Show fans, its me, NiteOwl18 again. Happy Fourth of July to you all! Sorry I haven't posted a chapter for about two weeks. The reason why I haven't post was last week episodes of Regular Show; I know a lot of you are pretty bump out of what happened; Margaret still has feelings for Mordecai and C.J. and Mordecai broke up. Also, Rigby and Eileen are dating. Bout dang time, right everyone?! At least this one is good news. I know you're thinking that because of this I should stop the story. Like hell, I would! I ain't stopping the story! I'm going along with it! Here's chapter seventeen! Hope you all are in a surprise in this new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Looks Like We Have An Allied**

Mordecai and Rigby went to the coffee shop the next morning for their break. They sat at their usual spot, drinking their coffees and eating cinnamon rolls. They were discussing their crime-fighting business; the first was to let Rigby drive the Black Phoenix.

"Oh, come on, bro!" Whined the raccoon.

"No! For the hundredth time, No!" Argued Mordecai. "I'm not letting you drive the car!"

"Hey, I only use it for an ounce of a second to save your ass last night! Come on, let me drive it! Just for once!"

"Why, so you could hit more people again?" Smirked Mordecai.

"Shut up!" Rigby screamed. "Just let me drive it!"

"Nope." Mordecai was still smirking as he drink his coffee. Suddenly, two attractive women came by and walk pass the two duos, giggling and blushing. Mordecai and Rigby both wave at them, resulting them laughing more.

Rigby smirked "You see that, bro? Those ladies were checking us out!"

"Yeah, but too bad for them we can't date them."

"Right," Rigby's smirk suddenly disappeared. "Benson took our only transportation and we can't use our other transportation not unless if it's an emergency."

"No...well, yeah, but that's not the case." Mordecai said. "I'm dating C.J.; I shouldn't be looking at other women."

"I know; these ladies can't never go out with us; they'll only go out with this one word: Crime-fighters." Smiled Rigby.

Mordecai shoot him a death glare at his friend before replying "I know what you're implying, Rigby, and I ain't going to be a part of it."

"Kidding, dude." Rigby hold up his hands in defense. "Kidding." He drink some of his coffee and lay out a sly smile. "Why not look at chicks when we look what's _underneath _chicks, you know what I am saying, bro?"

Mordecai then hit him on top of the head, resulting the raccoon to whine as he rub his injured head. He glared "If you so much as look at other women's clothings using that gadget, I will put you in a coma for a very, very long time."

"I won't, dude." Rigby drink more of his coffee as he muttered "Probably you use it on C.J. instead."

Mordecai then punch him in the arm before responding "I hear that and it's not cool! How would you feel if you were to use it on Eileen instead?"

Rigby choke on his drink, making him coughing after swallowing a very large amount of it. He coughed "Dude, not cool!"

Mordecai smirked "Oh, so you can make fun of me spying on my girlfriend, but I can't make fun of you spying on Eileen?!"

"You better stop, man." Rigby demanded as his cheeks slowly turn red.

"Its all over your face; you'll probably be imagining of using the flashlight to look of what's she doing. Probably taking a shower and stepping out, revealing her-"

"Stop talking! I can't hear you! La-la-la…!" Rigby cover both of his ears as he stand up from his chair and scream, unaware of drawing such a small crowd around him. His entire face turn really red as his nose is dripping a little bit of blood.

Mordecai shouted "Hey Eileen!" Rigby suddenly stop screaming as she look at the mole after sitting down.

Rigby started acting calm before nodding "What up, Eileen?"

"Not much." Eileen shrugged her shoulders. "Except the part of you yelling, like something crawl into your ear. Are you alright, Rigby? Your nose is bleeding."

Rigby quickly got rid of the blood that was still dripping from his nose as Mordecai smiled "Actually, he-"

"_I_ was covering my ears because some idiot is kept telling his friends about this new video game that have recently came out last month and we can't afford it till Benson can give us back our paychecks about a month." Rigby quickly answered

"Oh, which game is it?" Eileen asked.

"Its...uh, well...I don't remember the game, but I bet its awesome and I don't want any spoilers." Lied Rigby, unaware that his blush is still there.

The mole giggled at his antics "Okay. Well, let me know if you or Mordecai need to refill your drinks." Eileen left to serve more coffee, leaving the two resume with their thoughts. Mordecai chuckled "Dude, what was that?"

Rigby scolded "Hey, you started it, man."

"You were blushing the whole time that you barely able to lie to Eileen. You can't go five seconds of what you want to do with that flashlight." Laughed Mordecai, making the raccoon's face glow more red.

Margaret suddenly enter the shop and greet the two duo "Hey guys."

Mordecai smiled at his friend "Hey, Margaret."

Rigby shake off his red face until it was gone before saying "What up, Margaret?"

"Hey, have you two see my coverage of The Black Jay and The White Raccoon? This time those two took down two dealers that were working for Shin?"

Rigby answered "Yeah, every news station has been playing it over and over again; it's better than their first debut."

"I think it's because since those two dealers were working for Shin, the police have a better chance of catching him."

"If they're not too busy of being lazy in the office." Snorted Margaret. "I came by the police station and I ask Henson of what are his plans of bringing down the crime lord."

"And let me guess; Henson and his buddies isn't going to do something until The Black Jay and The White Raccoon bring down Shin." Asked Rigby.

"Worse." Answered the red robin. "They're going to plan of finding both Shin _and _The Black Jay and The White Raccoon."

Both of the duos said in unison "What?"

"Henson have declared them criminals and are waiting for the right moment of taking them down once they deliver Shin. And the entire police squad are siding with him."

Mordecai shouted "That's stupid! Why are these idiots are siding with that fat ass?!"

"Cause he's the chief, Mordecai." Answered Margaret.

Rigby pointed out "See, that's what the police always do when there's someone taking the law in its own hands. They declare them as outlaws while the real criminals are out there doing god knows what. And that Henson guy is like those cops who disagrees the crime-fighters in the comic. If you ask me, I say he's a crooked cop."

"Come on, Rigby, not every cop is crooked." Mordecai said.

"Think about it, dude; there's always someone that is involved in the system who are being corrupted. Lawyers, judges, police, politicians and the list goes on and on. They intended to keep the public in peace and blinding them while crime-fighters like The Black Jay and The White Raccoon is risking their lives of keeping this city at true peace."

Margaret spoken "I don't know, Rigby. Henson, corrupted? I mean, this guy is like real mad dog, but I doubt anyone will offer him money to keep his mouth shut, unless it's a box of donuts." She giggle at the last part; Mordecai and Rigby both share a laugh with her as well.

Mordecai spot a green backpack on Margaret's left side. He asked "What you got on your backpack, Margaret?"

"Oh, you two are going to love this." Smiled the red robin, who then took out a large file fill with numerous papers that is about fifty pages and lay it on the desk in front of their eyes. "I have several informations from a couple of guys who used to work for Shin."

Rigby screamed "Holy cr-!"

Margaret put one finger onto her beak, signaling him to be quiet. Mordecai whispered as he was shocked "How the heck did you get this?"

"While I was dealing with Henson, Sam manage to get some of these papers from police files. The police never suspect me or him from taking the files."

"Margaret, are you insane?! Do you know what would happened if they caught you?!"

"Oh, relax, Mordo. Those idiots were too busy of getting all the fame and glory. They won't even know that several of Shin's men testimonies are right in my little fingers." Smirked the red robin.

Rigby smiled in surprise "Dang, Margaret. You don't even care if the cops arrest you for stealing from them."

"But what are you going to do with them?" Asked Mordecai who is concern of his friend.

"This is part of my plan. I'm planning on meeting with The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. If they're serious of taking down Shin, they'll be needing these. Trust me, they provide good information of his M.O." Revealed Margaret.

Rigby said in surprise "Whoa, good plan, Margaret!" Mordecai then punch him in the arm before scowling "No, bad plan!" He turn to the red robin. "Margaret, I know you like to slander the cops on live t.v. and get into arguments with Henson, but this is way too far!"

Margaret answered with her eyes narrowed "Mordecai, I'm a news anchor; its my job to provide the good and reliable information of whatever I can get. My voice to this city have finally knock some sense into people and that idiot Henson is trying to silence me of what have I had said. With these papers right here, The Black Jay and The White Raccoon can take down Shin once and for all."

Rigby recover from his attack from his best friend and asked "There's just one problem of your plan, Margaret; how are you going to meet them?"

"Mmm, that's the slight bump of my plan. The duo always go in action whenever there's a crime. I arrive there too late just to see them done their job. I just wish that for once I get to meet them and introduce them with my proposal. Maybe if I have a police scanner with me, I'll know exactly of where they're going."

Mordecai didn't want to see his friend of risking her life just so she could meet he and Rigby's crime-fighting identities. Without thinking, he said "How about just meet them in an alley? Like the one in Apple Street. Crime-fighters always does that in the comics. Try that."

Rigby look at his friend in confusion "What?"

"Really?" Beamed Margaret. I'll try that. Now to figure out what time do they-"

"Around midnight." Mordecai abruptly said, making the red robin and his best friend looking at him in surprise. "Uh, just a guest, that's all, ha-ha!"

"Alright." Said Margaret, despite the awkwardness and confusion. "I'll see them tonight. Thanks Mordecai." She hugged his friend before taking her papers and leaving the shop.

Mordecai then slump his entire head against the table with a deep groan. Rigby remarked "So I guess we're meeting Margaret tonight, huh?"

* * *

At Apple Street, in around midnight, The Black Jay and The White Raccoon, were sitting on The Black Phoenix as they waited for Margaret to show up. Right now, the two of them aren't not in a good mood of doing this, especially Rigby.

The White Raccoon remarked "You know, I hear of the person who is scheduling of meeting us in the comic book, but I ain't never hear of _us_ scheduling a meeting that we didn't schedule until now to meet this person, who turn out to be our friend A.K.A the newswomen A.K.A your ex-girlfriend A.K.A Margaret, who is running late."

The Black Jay scowled "Shut up, dude. I didn't know she could be this late. Where the heck is she?"

"Didn't you, and I mean you as Mordecai, tell her around midnight right here in this crappy alley? And its almost one. I should be at home in my bed, catching some Z's, but noooo, you just have to blur out of when we are meeting her in an unscheduled request. Now I know how Benson feel."

The Black Jay wanted to scream at his partner, but he's right. It was stupid of him making that request. But he had a reason. He was concern of Margaret's safety.

Suddenly, two pairs of headlights were shining right in front of them before they disappear. The White Raccoon muttered "Bout dang time."

Turning off the headlights of their car, the heroes both got out of the car and stand right into the lights, casting their shadows on the ground. Margaret step out of the car with the papers in her hands and walk to them.

The White Raccoon quickly said in an heroic voice "That's far enough, Miss Smith." Margaret stop walking and look at the heroes. She couldn't breath of what she was seeing; the heroes at last was meeting her face to face. However, she couldn't see their faces due to the brightness of the headlights in their car.

Margaret asked as the headlights were bothering her face "Could you maybe turn down your headlights just a bit?"

"That's not important right now; this won't take long."

The Black Jay said in the same disguise voice as Rigby's "I hear that you have something for us."

Margaret nodded as she held up the paper in her hand right in front of them "Yes, I do."

"Put the papers down and kick it right at us." Ordered The White Raccoon.

The red robin did as she could; putting the papers down on the dirty ground and with a quick kick, the papers slide onto the hero's' feet. The Black Jay pick it right up with his glove hands. She said "I think this information will be a reliable help to you two both; these papers contain names of some of Shin's men and the crimes they committed. If you two were to cross reference of some of the activities, I think you'll have a better shot of finding Shin."

"While we're glad of giving this useful information to us, you still shouldn't have done what you did of taking the papers from the station." Said The Black Jay.

"The police won't do anything until they find either Shin or your two; they think you two are outlaws."

The White Raccoon muttered "Typical crooked cops; they can't never relight amount to us heroes."

Margaret nodded "Tell me about it."

"But still, you shouldn't interfere with our work, Miss Smith; that's our job of interfering with the police work."

"If Henson or those idiots down at the station won't do anything beside taking your credit, I guess I'm the only one that's going to help you two what's this city stands for." Margaret declared.

The White Racoon said "That's nice, Miss Smith. Well, we should get going now." He and The Black Jay turn their heads around to go back to The Black Phoenix, but the red robin screamed "Wait!"

The two heroes turn their heads toward her as she said to them "You two can't do this alone. You're going to need an inside source and I'm your lady for the job."

The White Raccoon shake his head negatively. "Sorry, Miss Smith, but it's too dangerous."

"Yeah, I can't-I mean, we can't let you endanger your own life because of us." Stuttered The Black Jay, who quickly fix his mistakes and almost revealing his identity.

"Come on! I'm practically an adult! I have been voicing my opinions since I have starting working at the news station and those pigs down at the station try to silence me with imprisonment! With me on your side, I can provide with more information on Shin's men. I can handle any danger!"

"The answer is still no, Mar-I mean, Miss Smith." Answered The Black Jay. "Leave the job of finding Shin to us."

"Please!" Begged Margaret who is getting frustrated. "I know that you two have already put Shin's dealers in prison; that was just luck. You can't expect the same kind of luck again when finding another dealers, gangsters, or a powerful crime lord. Admit it, you two need my help. Either that or I'll take back those papers back." She closes her eyes as she put her hands on her hips.

Both of the heroes knew what was she's doing; she was giving them _The Move._ She always do this when she wanted to join or do something when people tell her that's it's too dangerous. The White Raccoon muttered "Dang, she's doing that move again. Guess we have to let her in."

"What?!" The Black Jay whispered at him very low, not wanting to let Margaret over hear them. "I'm not letting her join our team! What if she could get hurt?!"

"It's just like she said, bro; she can handle any danger! Come on, with her as an allied, we could easily find Shin! What do you say?!"

The Black Jay look at her former girlfriend as she was still doing the move; even though they're not dating anymore, Mordecai still cares for her safety. Things could get really awkward between her and Mordecai, who is also The Black Jay. He didn't want to see her get hurt, but like Rigby said, she could provide useful informations about the crime lord and his business. He sighed in regret "All right."

Turning to Margaret and still at his disguise voice, The Black Jay said "Miss Smith…" Margaret open her eyes to see the masked hero. "Welcome to the team."

Margaret lay out a fist pump in the air as she exclaimed "Yes! You won't regret this!"

_I'm already am._ Mordecai was in his thought and think about kicking himself for making Margaret join their team.

"Wait, how am I going to contact you? Do you have a walkie talkie with you two?" Gasped the red robin as she suddenly thought of this.

The White Raccoon uttered with hesitation as she show her his watch "No, but we do have this little watch that has a small communicator on it." The Black Jay suddenly punch him at the back of the head.

"Do you two have any spare one?" Asked the red robin.

The Black Jay answered "Sorry, we only have two watches and they're ours." He sees the dismayed look of Margaret's face. "But that's doesn't mean you can't have one! You can have mine!" He quickly took off his watch and throw at Margaret, which she suddenly catch it. "Press the left button to contact us."

"And don't press none of the button except for the left button." Added The White Raccoon.

Margaret look at the watch after putting on her wrist with fascination written on her face "Wow. This suck an awesome watch. Did you guys build it?"

"No, it was build by our gadgetman S-" The White Raccoon said before getting a punch from The Black Jay again.

Smith! Our gadget mansmith! That's right, our gadget mansmith! Nervously said The Black Jay, who try to contain himself of not to laugh like he always does when he lies, especially to Margaret.

"Well, okay." Smiled the red robin. "Be sure you two can look over the information I have given you. Expect to have more when I find something else in the police station. See you two later, teammates." Margaret then went back to her car, started up the engine and drive away from the alley, leaving the two heroes along with their thoughts.

The Black Jay lay out a deep sigh and shakes his head in embarrassment, leaving his friend/partner to remark "Guess we have an allied, huh Mordo?"

"Skips isn't going to like this."

"Why? The part we let Margaret be out ally or you just give her your watch?"

"Both."

* * *

**So how about that? Margaret is suddenly an allied to The Black Jay and The White Raccoon! Be you never saw that coming, huh? Up next see how Skips will react to the news of Margaret being an allied. Also, check my new chapter of Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja. Another thing about it is I have an short announcement. I'm going to take a break off from T.o.t.G.F.N; its got over 6,000 views and 123 reviews. Don't worry, I'll be back writing it again as soon as I posted more chapters of this fan fic; just a couple to see how the story would reach the end. Another news is I have finished the third chapter of The Fox; I don't know when's this would be out. Probably after this story has ended. The Fox is turning out really good. Let see how the fans of Naruto would react of this. See ya guys later. NiteOwl18 out. Happy Fourth of July!**


	18. More Action! (Part One)

**Hey, everyone! Its me, NiteOwl18 here with an all new chapter of The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. You all are thinking that I haven't posted any new chapters of Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja. If you all have read my author's note from my last chapter, you'll all know that I'm taking a break from it since it has 25 chapters, 123 reviews and over 6,000 views. So I'm going to focus on this story since my other story is probably going to be filled with more chapters that would reach 40, give or take. Last chapter, you all read that Margaret have join the duo's crime-fighting team as an informant to help them on their goal of taking down Shin once and for all. Now let's see how Skips react to it and more action! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: More Action! (Part One)**

"You guys did what?!" The yell came from Skips' house. The immortal yeti was with Mordecai and Rigby, who unknowingly went to him and told him about the unwelcome news.

Mordecai flinched as he slowly repeat what he have said and rubbed his left arm "Like I said, Margaret is now on our team as an allied."

"Does she know who you guys are?" Asked Skips, who was desperately wanting to know if their friend knew about the identities of The Black Jay and The White Raccoon.

"No. She doesn't. We were wearing our mask when she spoke to us."

Rigby then added "Plus we have our headlights on. Anyways, Skips, she now have access to the police files. She could provide the useful information we need to take down Shin and his goons!"

"You don't see the situation here; both of you two." Skips narrowed his eyes at them. "You're putting Margaret at risk. What were you two thinking?"

Rigby rolled his eyes as he groaned annoyingly "And again with the two. Mordecai was the one we insist on letting Margaret join in."

"For once, Rigby's right, but in my defense, we were doing this for her sake. She's getting way too deep into this, so we have to let her join."

"And that makes it okay for her to make sure she's safe from all the criminals you're going to attract?" Asked Skips.

"Well,...when you think about that…" Mordecai hesitated as he rubbed the back of his head. He didn't know how to explain the debate of letting Margaret join their crime-fighting team.

Rigby quickly intervened once he saw his friend struggling "Skips, you don't have to worry about her being a superhero. She said that she'll handle any danger that crosses her. Plus, she's an insider for our goal."

"Your goal?" Skips raises an eyebrow in question.

"Our goal is that we take down Shin and his organization for good! With Margaret on our side, we'll have our chance of finding Shin easily. Plus, we'll be getting some more action of these gangsters, son!"

Skips said "You know, I'm starting to reconsider this whole plan of yours; it's pretty risky and stupid."

"You're not bailing out on us, right Skips?"

Skips groaned "No, I'm not. I'm just saying that you two-"

Suddenly, a small beep was heard from Rigby's wrist. Skips asked in curiosity "Why is your watch beeping, Rigby?"

"It's probably Margaret." The Raccoon said without a thought.

Skips look at the two in alarmed "You give her a watch?!"

"Actually, Mordecai give his watch to her." Corrected Rigby. Skips look at the blue jay with a glare, who immediately look away while rubbing his head again.

Rigby press the button on his watch and cleared his voice before speaking in the same disguise voice from last night. "Miss Smith."

"_Hello? White Raccoon?"_ The red robin was speaking on the communicator.

"Speaking."

"_Have you and Black Jay have taken a good look at those papers I have given earlier?"_

"No, we didn't. We got a little...sidetracked." Rigby stated as he look at the yeti who was narrowing his eyes and glaring at the same time.

"_Sidetracked? You have an argument with your gadgets mansmith?"_ Mordecai facepalmed in embarrassment as Skips look at the two while mouthing the words "Gadgets mansmith?"

"No." Rigby continued. "We just been so busy doing heroes work, ya know."

"_Oh, okay. Hey, I manage to get a quick peak of the papers I have given you and found something interesting on one of Shin's men."_

"Really?" Rigby peaked with interest. Mordecai lean in on his friend's shoulders to listen what Margaret is saying, so did Skips.

"_From what I learn from the testimonies given by the men, it turn out that one of Shin's commanders managed one of his operations before they were all shut down by the police. But not all of them. He runs five operations; drug rings, vice dens, distributing narcotics, smuggling and counterfeiting. Four of the operations were shut down; only one remains."_

"So where is the fifth operation?"

"_Not such where it is, but call it a reporter hunch. I read the testimony again and found out that the two of the five operations were reside at the fifth district near the western pier. I think the two of them were really close to each other. If you and Black Jay could go over there, I think you'll find the fifth operation."_

"We'll get right on it; thank you, Miss Smith." Rigby thanked as the three friends all hear the communicator sound off. He then spoke at his normal voice "You guys hear her; we should go over there and find that fifth operation."

"Alright, dude. Let's go. Skips, tell Benson that we're taking our break now." Both of the duos ran pass Skips toward the garage.

Skips remained "You two are getting way over your heads with this."

"Relax, Skips. Like I say, we'll handle this." Rigby answered as he and Mordecai are both standing at the second door. "Just make sure you'll keep an eye on us and, if you get bored, try looking at the papers Margaret have gotten us." Both of the duo left to The Black Phoenix, leaving Skips to groan in annoyance.

* * *

The Black Phoenix was on the street, readying for more heads to bust open. The heroes were already in their crime-fighting suits. The White Raccoon spoke in the small mic "Alright, we're coming up to the western point. Are we close to the pier yet, Skips?"

"_Almost, just ten more miles. You just have to make a quick left once you on 57th Street."_

"Roger that, Skips. Thanks." The White Raccoon put the mic back to its place. "Man, I can't wait to bust some gangster's face, right Mordecai?"

Mordecai say nothing as he was focusing on the road. "Mordecai? Hello?"

The masked blue jay snapped out from his focus and said "I-I'm sorry, Rigby. I was...just thinking."

"Is this about Margaret?"

"Yeah." Mordecai has been like this since he and Rigby agree that she should join their team as an informer. "I'm not sure that I don't agree on the whole idea of letting Margaret be in on this. You hear what Skips said, she could get seriously hurt if criminals knew what she is doing or figure out who we are."

"You hear what she said; she's a grown women. She could handle any danger she encounters."

"But that's what worries me. Margaret always put herself in these kind of dangerous stunts. Slandering the entire police force and being threatened by the chief is one thing, but stealing important files on dangerous crime lord's men? This way, _way_ too much."

"You know as much as I didn't know any better, I say you still have some feelings left for her." Remarked The White Raccoon, who quickly got his arm jab by his friend/masked partner.

"Shut up. I'm just worrying about her, that's all. Beside, I'm with C.J." The Black Jay said as he kept his focus on the road.

"Whatever." The White Raccoon roll his eyes before noticing something from the road. "Hey, we're coming up on 57th Street."

"Alright." The Black Jay nodded as he turn the car to the left. "Let's do this." He shifted the stick to 'Nitro', making The Black Phoenix travel faster than ever.

* * *

At the western point in the fifth district, an abandoned factory, filled with twenty or thirty men, is turn into a counterfeit operation. The building use to be an old newspaper factory. With the printing press still active after ten long years of the factory being out of commission, the men who first founded this place have turn on the machines and started using the press as a currency machine. Six men were on two of the printing machines; one men from each machine drop a huge dose of black ink into the machine, the machine works its magic on the ink, and out pops several 5,000 dollars in one or two stacks while the others carries it and put it in the boxes right behind them. The rest of the men were high above the working area, armed with rifles in their hands. Out of all of the henchmen, one of them, Jason Tucker, was the manager of the whole operation.

The mid forties man, dress in a black suit with black gloves, look at his boys as they place the counterfeit bills into small boxes before shipping them out tomorrow for a deal. He spot something on his moon eyes from one of the machine and investigates it. As another stack of money came out of the machine, he quickly swap a hundred dollar bill before the men could put the stack in the box.

Inspecting it, Jason saw the face of the hundred dollar bill, Benjamin Franklin, was a bit smear off from the corner of its lip. He scowled "You idiots!" The men stop working at look at their manager. The white haired man put up the bill right in front of them and continued "You see this? Frankie's lips a bit smear off. Aren't you all suppose to check each bills before placing them in the box?"

One of the henchmen said sarcastically "You're expecting us to check _every _bills to see if they're all in perfect condition?"

"Don't give me that smart mouth." Growled Jason as he crumple up the bill with his one glove hand. "You'll expect that the boss would accept this if he even finds something off from these bill? Make sure you check it. In fact,..." He look at the other side of the machine and the workers. "Check _every _hundred dollar bills before shipping them out."

Suddenly, a low, but growing, noise was coming from outside of the factory. The workers, plus the armed gangsters, look at the steel door in alarm. The workers each grab their automatic weapons before pointing at the door as the noise was growing more and more. Jason immediately went up to join the other gangsters with a pistol in his hand.

The steel door was suddenly blown up as if a missile came in on it, knocking the whole thing down. From within the clear misty smoke, both The Black Jay and The White Raccoon went inside the factory, armed with revolvers as well.

One of the workers shouted "Crap, its them!" The gangsters started shooting at the two masked heroes just after they duck for cover. The gangsters kept firing until they ran out of ammo. The White Raccoon fire a gangster in the chest, releasing a small light green substance from it before knocking him down cold. The Black Jay manage to hit one in the shoulder as he was too knock out cold. Both the heroes kept firing their bullets at the bad guys, some got hit; others duck. They then ran out and quickly reload their ammo; The White Raccoon put more enhance tranquilizer bullets in his gun as The Black Jay ran and slide for another cover. The masked jay fire one gangster in the head as well as shooting two more. The White Raccoon fire more bullets at two more gangsters from above his head. He sees one of them targeting his rifle at his friend. Quickly grabbing something from his utility belt, he throws a couple of small bombs onto the railing of where the gangster is at, knocking him out with an explosion. The Black Jay fires two more bullets at the two last workers, knocking them both out. He didn't notice one of the gangsters from above the railing was pointing his pistol at him. Just before he shoot the masked hero, a bullet was sent at the back of his head before falling down on the railing. The Black Jay saw the man lying on the ground and look at his partner, who was giving him a quick nod. The Black Jay nodded back as well before his eyes pick off something.

"Look!" Exclaimed the masked jay as his hand points to the railing. The White Raccoon follow the finger to see the last reminding gangster/manager running from them. The masked raccoon declared "I got him!" He took out his grappling gun, now fixed by a certain yeti, and fire at the railing before launching himself up from it. The Black Jay goes up the railing by climbing up the stairs.

Jason walk run as he look both ways from his direction, still with his gun in place. He saw The White Raccoon chasing at him with his own weapon as well. Jason fires a couple of rounds at him as he hides from a large barrel for cover. The masked raccoon ducked the bullets before firing at the manager, only for him to dodge them all. The Black Jay manage to see the bullets firing from both Jason and The White Raccoon. He fire a bullet at him, but the bullet and Jason's bullet collided with each other. As the White Raccoon's revolver were emptied, Jason use this as an opportunity to kill him, only to found out that his pistol is out of bullets as well. Without a choice, Jason immediately got out from his cover and ran away from them.

"Crap, he's getting away!" Snapped The White Raccoon just as he has put new bullets in his gun.

"No, he's not. Give me your watch." Demanded The Black Jay, who quickly caught his partner watch as soon as he took it off.

* * *

Jason pushes his whole body toward the exit door as he makes his way into his car. Just as his hand reaches the door handle of the car, he hears the same noise again just before the fight begin. From his eyes looking at the headlights of another car coming at him, he froze up, only to see The Black Phoenix stop aright about a couple of feets from him. The car's hood from the left side pops up a small missile. Jason's eyes widen right before he made his whole body jump just as the missile was automatically launch and hit the manager's car, destroying it instantly. Jason turn his whole head around to see the smoky remains of his car. The Black Phoenix started charging up as the headlights fell upon on the man as he gets up. The car charges up more and more as it was growling at him. Jason walk backwards until he feel his hand on the door. He desperately try to open it, only to find it no result. The Black Phoenix was stand still, lighting its headlights at the man and the engine going full nitro. It did launch itself right to Jason, only for his collar to be grab and pull inside the building just as the car immediately stopped. Jason, wide eyes and shocked from the fear, saw both the heroes, looking at him with a smug face with both of their arms cross.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm…!" Chanted both the heroes.

"We got you good, man." Smiled The Black Jay. The White Raccoon pull away his fist before bringing it back at the manager.

* * *

Jason woke up a couple of minutes later, only to find himself being handcuffed to the railing bars and a black eye on his right. He sees The Black Jay standing right in front of him while his partner is seen looking at his watch. The masked jay said "You just wait here for the cops to show up. They'll be here any minute."

"We have apprehended the manager of the operation, Miss Smith." The White Raccoon spoke in his disguise voice as he was seen appearing to talk to their new informant.

"_Wow. I never thought you two could find it. I'm impressive."_

"All in the days work. You should get here quick before the police beat you." Another beep was heard from the communicator. "Got to go; it's from our Gadget Mansmith." He press the button to end his session with Margaret and talk to Skips. "What's the word, chief?"

"_Stop calling me that; have you two done the job?"_

"Yeah, we knock out the gangsters with those tranquilizer bullets of yours. We even got the guy running the counterfeit operation in handcuffs."

"_Where's your partner?"_

"He's talking to the manager." Said the masked raccoon.

"_Get him in here; you two might want to hear this." _The White Raccoon motion his partner to get over here. The Black Jay nodded at the signal and lean in on the watch as Skips begin to explain. _"I check the papers that you two have given me and saw the name of the counterfeit operation. One Jason Tucker, is that it?"_

"Yeah, that's his name." Nodded The Black Jay who spoke in the same disguise voice from last night.

"_I check one of the guy's that used to work for him; he said that his boss isn't working with Shin, but with another crime boss."_

"What do you mean?" Asked the masked jay as he and his friend leans in more on the new information.

"_From what your informant have told you, there's five operations and they all run by Shin's commander, but I dig in more one of the men that worked with him and found out only four operations belong to Shin. The fifth one doesn't match with any of his M.O."_

The White Raccoon guessed "So the man must have been working with another crime boss."

"_Exactly. Anyway, I don't have much info of it, but you two need to interrogate him before the cops show up."_

"Got it." The White Raccoon nodded in agreement. "Thanks, chief."

"_For the last time, don't call me-"_ The White Raccoon shut him up after pressing the button. Both he and The Black Jay turn around onto the man, still being in handcuffs. "Sound like we're due to a little interrogation here." He cracked both of his knuckles and his neck at the same time, making the manager sweat from his head down to his neck in nervousness.

* * *

**Okay, that was part one of this chapter! Next chapter, the duo is going to interrogated Shin's commander after finding out the fifth operation isn't part of Shin's M.O., but another crime boss. Another news, I have finished the fourth chapter of The Fox; its going along pretty good. I'm only doing only five chapters of it. Right now, I'm going to start the fifth and last chapter for now. I don't know when will I release it; maybe after this story ends. I don't know. What do you guys think? If you all are fans of Naruto and are curious of it, text me please. See ya all later for part two of the chapter. NiteOwl18 out.**


	19. More Action! (Part Two)

**Yo guys, its me again. I'm here with part two of my previously chapter of The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. Last chapter, we saw how Skips reacted of the news brought on by Mordecai and Rigby and later, the two duo race to another operation in accordance with the papers given by Margaret and now they're going to interrogate the leader of the operation.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: More Action! (Part Two)**

Both The Black Jay and The White Raccoon look at the tied up gangster/commander/manager after successfully took down a counterfeit operation and its workers.

The Black Jay said to the man "Alright dude listen up, we just got a quick word out from our chief and say that this entire operation isn't one of your boss's usual M.O."

"Tell us what you know about your real boss or I'm about to engage in a game of roundhouse all over your-" The White Raccoon declared right before he was interrupted by his partner.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Asked The Black Jay.

"What? I'm about to kick his ass if he doesn't give us information. You know, good cop, bad cop."

"And I'm suppose to be the good cop, is that it?" The Black Jay narrowed his eyes on him.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed The White Raccoon. "Now step aside so I could get some information out of that dirtbag."

The Black Jay quickly asked "Why you get to be the bad cop?"

"Cause I'm the most toughest crime-fighter in this team! Duh!"

"Please, dude. You, the most toughest crime-fighter?" Scoffed The Black Jay.

"Heck, yeah!" Shouted The White Raccoon. "Every crime-fighting team has got to have the most rough masked hero when there's need an interrogation on some punk or a gangster to get information. And I happened to be one of them!" He then pointed at himself as proof.

"Maybe I want to be the tough crime fighter." Declared The Black Jay.

"Why? Because you're taller than me? I'm the tough one in this team! Get use to it!"

The masked jay smirked at his partner "You can't even win on a game of punches."

"Don't you start there, man! Just let me do my business with these guy! All I need is thirty seconds, that's it!"

"Fine." The Black Jay rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Give it your best shot, dude."

"Mmm, mmm!" Smirked The White Raccoon. He goes over to the tied up man and said in a serious tone "Alright man, here's the deal. You're going to give us information of who are you working for or…"

"Or what?" Repeated Jason as he raises an eyebrow in question.

"Or else, I'll get my gun out and shoot you in _your junk mail_." The White Raccoon smile evilly towards to the man. However, Jason was unimpressive over the threat. The Black Jay facepalmed in embarrassment. The masked raccoon's eyes widen and turn into china plates as his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"I-I said...I'll shoot you in your junk mall with my gun." Repeated the masked raccoon as his voice now spoke softer and still blushing from the threat.

"Oh yeah, that's real tough for you." Sarcastically replied The Black Jay to his partner in humor.

"Alright, alright, nevermind that. Here's what I'm going to do to you." Said the masked raccoon. "I'm gonna grab a chair and smash you across the face."

"Really? That's what you're gonna do to me?" Said Jason, who wasn't convince of the hero's threat.

"Don't think I won't do it? I will do it."

Jason scoffed as he rolled his eyes "I highly doubt that."

"Oh, now it's on!" Shouted The White Raccoon, who turn to his partner. "Black Jay, you wait right here and watch this guy while I go look for a chair." He then run to the railing where he descend down the stairs to find a chair.

Jason look at the remaining masked hero and said "He's not gonna find a chair, isn't he?"

"Nope." Answered The Black Jay.

"Seriously, how you put up with this guy?"

"Trust me, man, you don't the slightest idea of what do I have to put up with him. I didn't want to do this crappy crime-fighting stun, but he begged me to do it."

"Yikes, sorry man." Replied Jason.

"Look, I have been here for like thirty minutes after this whole fiasco. Just tell us who you work for and we'll be on our way."

"If I do that, would you let me go?" Asked the commander, pleading with him to be release.

"Sure, why not?"

"Oh, okay." Smiled Jason. "Well, my alliance have always been with Shin for five years, but then I went to work with another crime boss, who turn out-" Right before he could say more, a chair was meet across the face before breaking it into a thousand pieces. "Ahhh!"

The White Raccoon gloated "Yeah, in your face, son!"

"Dude, what the hell?!" The Black Jay shouted as the man kept screaming from the small pieces still at his face.

"I told you I find a chair and use it to smash your face in!"

"Dude, you smash a chair onto his face! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Screamed more by the masked jay to his insane partner.

The White Raccoon went toward the screaming and bleeding commander and demanded "Alright man! Aren't you gonna tell us who your boss is or do I have to find another chair to beat you senseless?!"

The Black Jay pulls him away from the man and asked while screaming "Dude, why would you do that?!"

"I say that he was gonna get his face smash into a chair if he didn't tell us who his boss is, and I never back down my promise!"

"He's bleeding from his face!" Screamed The Black Jay as he pointed at Jason, who was screaming in agony.

"Hey, I did my part; where were you in it?!"

"I was trying to ask nicely to him by telling him of who his boss is and in exchange, I was gonna let him go!" Argued back the masked jay.

"You were gonna let him go?!" Said The White Raccoon in disbelief. "This is why you're the good cop, man!"

"Would you forget about the stupid "Good Cop, Bad Cop" routine?!"

The White Raccoon declared as he look at the screaming gangster "This guy isn't still cooperating! I'm gonna find some more chairs!" He was about to leave until The Black Jay stop him.

"You ain't gonna break more chairs on this guy's face!" Growled the masked jay.

Before his partner could say some more, they were interrupted by the sound of police sirens. The White Raccoon cried in wided eye "Crap, its the cops!" He then went to Jason, who was still screaming and the blood was dripping from his damage face. The masked raccoon hold him up by the collar and demanded "You better give us the details or I'll claw your face!"

"Dude, we gotta go!" Demanded The Black Jay.

"But he still isn't cooperating!"

"Rig-I mean White Raccoon!"

"Fine!" Whined the masked raccoon as The Black Jay started running through the railing. Before he could follow his friend and the police breaking in, The White Raccoon send his hand down to Jason's black pants from behind and took out his wallet. "I'm taking this!"

The White Raccoon immediately run on four legs as he and his partner headed for the exit. The Black Jay was the one who started up the car right after The White Raccoon went inside. The Black Phoenix started going backwards before driving forward to the other side of the factory, not wanting the cops to see them.

The Black Jay shouted "Dude, what the heck were you thinking back there?! You could have kill the guy!"

"Hey, that's what crime-fighters do when interrogate the bad guys! We beat them until they crack"

"How? By hitting them with a chair?!" The Black Jay growled as he look at his partner, who was holding a wallet that belong to Jason. "You even took his wallet?!"

"Yeah, dude!" Said the masked raccoon who seeing the continents of the wallet. "But let's face it, he wouldn't cooperating!"

"Now what are we gonna do? We don't even know where this guy's boss is!"

"Actually, I wouldn't say that." The White Raccoon was holding a small white paper in his white glove hands. "I found this little paper in his wallet. It has an address on it. See?" He held the paper up close to his partner's face. The Black Jay see what was written on the small paper. 421 Jackson Street.

"I say we go over there and have a talk with his boss." Declared The White Raccoon.

"Alright, dude," The Black Jay slowly lay out a small smile, despite being angry at his partner. "Let's roll. And promise me that you won't hit someone with a chair."

"I promise, man. I won't hit someone with a chair again."

* * *

The Black Phoenix took them to the address that it say on the paper, which lead them to a warehouse. The warehouse was being used for an illegal currency operation. It was consist of thirty five workers; half of them were either guarding the large stacks of money in each crates while the rest were busy working on the machine and putting the new stacks in a crate.

The Black Phoenix drive into the operation by crashing into the door. Alarmed, all of the workers put out their Tommy-guns at them. The White Raccoon quickly flipped up a switch, making the car releasing a cloud a mist smokes around them. The workers all fire their guns at the car, but unknowingly to them, the whole thing was bullet proof, sending the bullets to ricochet. Flipping another switch, the front windows were turn into a large green screen as the headlights were into motion detector. The duo both see the screen of the gangster's heat signatures. The White Raccoon flip another switch, making the hood of the car to pop off three small missile launchers, targeting at one of three currency machines.

"Fire." Ordered The Black Jay as his partner press a small red button, sending one small missile launcher at the machine, destroying it in a blast. Some of the gangsters were sent either flying or knock out by the impact of the explosion. The second missile was launched at the second machine before the third and final missile was fire at the last currency machine.

Both of the heroes said in awestruck upon seeing the three explosion "Coool."

The rest of the workers didn't want to stand here and get blown up by the car or get killed by the two heroes. They all started to ran away, but that didn't stop them.

"The rats are scattering, Black Jay." Said The White Raccoon.

The Black Jay nodded before pressing a button. "I'm on it, White Raccoon." Both of the car doors have release a canister as it was both release and hit the feeling gangsters, releasing the same light green substance like the ones from both of the heroes bullets. As soon as they see the gangster succumbed of the new gas from around them, the smoke clouds being release from the car was turn off right before the two heroes got out of the car and walk toward the knockout gangsters.

The White Raccoon then notice one of the gangster is not knockout and has been hiding underneath a create this whole time once the car went crashing into the warehouse.

"Hey you, stop!" Cried the masked raccoon; his outburst made the last gangster quickly run away to crash hole being made by the car. The White Raccoon uses his watch to activate the car by quickly moving the cat, making the gangster to slide off the hood and falling down on the floor.

The Black Jay quickly pass his partner with the saying "Nice one!" Picking up his speed, the masked jay put his foot on the hood, making him jump high and bodyslam the fleeing gangster.

"Nice one, Mordecai!" The White Raccoon muttered in awed before going to his partner.

The Black Jay then grab the gangster by the collar off from the ground as he ordered with a growl "Get up! Get up, I say!"

"Get your hands off of me!" Demanded the last gangster.

"Not until you ask us where's your boss is!"

"My boss? What are you talking about?!" Said the man.

"Don't act dumb!" Shouted the masked jay. "Your friend, Jason Tucker, told me about this place when we ask him about his boss is! So where is your boss?!"

"I hate to break it to you, but you got the wrong guy!"

The White Raccoon said as he hold up the small white paper in front of the gangster face, showing the address of their location "What about this address of your location of it? I found it from his wallet!"

"Yeah, explain that!"

"I ain't telling you two nothing!" Spatted the gangster, who then spit on the floor as a response.

"That's it! I'm getting a chair!" Declared The White Raccoon, who turn his head to find a chair.

The Black Jay warned "White Raccoon!"

"Fine, fine! But how are we gonna get this guy to talk?" Asked the masked raccoon as he pointed at the last gangster.

"I have a plan." The Black Jay smiled evilly.

"Ahhh! Stop! Oh, god! Make it stop!" On the ground, the gangster shouted his head off as The Black Jay have reach down into his underwear and pull it up really hard, making him scream.

"Not unless you talk, dude!" Chuckled The Black Jay along with his partner, who was having trouble of controlling his laugh.

"For the last time, I ain't telling you-Ahhh!" The gangster repeated, but a tough quick tug of his underwear by the masked jay interrupted.

"Alright, he's not cracking." Said The Black Jay, who then turn to his friend. "White Raccoon, you know the drill."

The White Racoon cracks his knuckles together as he chuckled evilly "With pleasure." Taking off his right glove, exposing his skin, he took his index finger and water it with his own mouth, covering it with his saliva. Crouching down on the gangster's head, he put his drool covered index finger and jam it inside the man's left ear.

"Noooo!" The gangster scream more than even as he felt the masked raccoon's finger making it down in his ear canal. "My brother use to do that to me! Oh, you're sick! You're an animal!"

"Last chance, dude." The Black Jay lay out a smug smile on him. He was still tingling on in his underwear, laying out more shouting than ever.

Finally, he admitted "Alright, alright! I'll talk!"

"Spill it!" Demanded the masked raccoon.

"The truth is that I meet Jason a couple of weeks! We were negotiating a deal between his operation and my boss's operation! The deal was that we split the money to his workers and my workers if we agree to not tell our bosses about this deal!"

"What about Jason's counterfeit operation? It wasn't part of Shin's M.O." Added The White Raccoon, who still have his index finger on the gangster's ear.

"That was set up by me!" Revealed the man. "Originally, it was a smuggling operation! I ask Jason to set up the counterfeit operation to fool Shin. It was simple. All he had to do was to ship the money to my dealers while smuggling the gold they have stolen from a bank and transfer some of it to me and my workers in exchange for some weapons that I was able to get from Japan!"

"So all of this was to get some fake money in exchange for weapons from a foreign country?" Said The Black Jay who wasn't understanding the deal.

"Fake money? Ha! Counterfeiting has been a popular business for us mob! All it takes is a little ink, a printing machine and you get a fine stacks of perfectly made Benjamin Franklin's bills."

The Black Jay asked "But won't they notice that all the bills are fakes?"

"All it takes is a little patient and concentration." Added the gangster. "Now let me go! I told you enough already!"

The Black Jay looked at his partner with a order not, making The White Raccoon to nod back and release his finger from the gangster's ear. The Black Jay release the underwear, making the gangster to groan at his groin as he pulling it back inside his pants.

"Now can I leave?" Asked the gangster as he was about to get up.

"Nah!" Cried The White Raccoon as he pull out his revolver and blast the gangster in the head, knocking him down by the contact of his substance.

The Black Jay look at him, saying "Was that really necessary?" The White Raccoon responded by nodding his head and shrugging his shoulders at the same time. Then a low buzz was coming from the unconscious gangster's pants.

The Black Jay took out the buzzing device, which turn out to be a black bar phone. Looking at the small screen, it was a phone call of someone name Ricky.

The White Raccoon asked his partner "Who's calling, dude?"

"Someone by the name Ricky. Whoever this guy is, that dude on the floor didn't tell us much about him."

"I say we take it back to Skips' place and check out its phone records." Suggested The White Raccoon.

"Good idea." Nodded The Black Jay as he and The White Raccoon travel back to The Black Phoenix as the driver drive out of the now empty warehouse and race back home.

* * *

**How was that, everyone? It was funny to see the duo in action and interrogate gangsters. Wasn't it funny to you all? I'm not sure what's the next chapter is gonna happened, but I guarantee that it would be awesome. See ya guys later. NiteOwl18 out!**


	20. Too Far

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted this story over a week. I was working on the fifth chapter of The Fox, but I'll get to that later. Last chapter deals with part two of the duo's interrogation over Shin's commander and a second commander from another crime boss. It was pretty funny of reading it of interrogated someone; I hope you all like it. Now we go to our twentieth chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Too Far.**

Back at the duo's headquarters, also known as Skips' place, the heroes have their masks off and Mordecai handed Skips the phone call from the dealer of Jason Tucker. Both of them tell Skips about what they have learn from both of the commanders.

Rigby explained "So that's the story, Skips. We found out that this Jason guy has been operating another operation from this commander. It was for an exchange of for weapons from Japan."

"You think you could check the phone records on it and listen on the previous callings, Skips." Asked Mordecai.

"I can try, but it's gonna be a while. I might be able to lists all of the phone calls this guy have made."

"Thanks, Skips."

"Meanwhile, you two should get back to work. Benson is really tick off right now."

Mordecai rolled his eyes before signing "Oh, perfect."

"Relax, we'll just say that we got stuck at traffic and have taken us about over an hour." Rigby guessed.

"This is getting out of hand; I can't keep covering for you every time there's a mission. Benson is gonna know where you two are."

"He won't know, Skips. We'll just have to make this quicker for us to do our second job. If not, then we'll just lie to Benson and he'll fall for it." Suggested Rigby.

"It's about just Benson finding out. Sooner or later, these gangsters are gonna track you two down and killed you."

Mordecai argued back "Skips, we're fine. We can handle these goons!"

"Heck, yeah!" Rigby exclaimed. "We just interrogated one by hitting him with a chair and the other one by giving him a wet willie and a front wedgie!"

Skips grunted "Listen to me you two, you have to be more careful of when dealing with these hungry power crime lords, especially Shin. He's gonna try everything he can to put you two in body bags."

"Don't lecture us about these dirtbags, Skips." Rigby countered. "We're fine when dealing with what we are born to do. That's happen to the real life superheroes who have done this."

"And do you know what happened to them when they went up against the mob?" Skips said before leaning at the two. "They all died by them. Every. Single. One. I see it all happened; you have no idea how many people were murdered by these gangsters."

"That was like over 70 years ago! We're in the modern times, man! We can fight these fools! Now I believe that Benson would be out looking for us, so I suggest we go to our work and lied to our boss of where we have been." Rigby declared right before he headed out of the door.

Mordecai groaned with a deep sigh before following his friend, leaving only the yeti alone.

* * *

The duo were cleaning up the fountain as told by Benson; the gumball manager were extremely angry at them for being late at first, but Rigby told him a cover up story of why they were late after taking a break. Benson was somewhat convinced by it, but warned the two that anymore of this, they're not getting their paycheck for a least three months.

Rigby said in surprise "I can't believe that cover story have fooled Benson!"

"Would you shut up?" Mordecai hushed as he was picking up the trash that were left after emptying the water in the fountain. "Benson might heard us and we could get fired!"

"Benson ain't gonna fired us if we cover up our "second job." Wink, wink." Rigby winked to his friend, which earn him a quick punch in the shoulder.

"Let's just finish out job." Grumbled Mordecai.

"Yeesh, what's up in your sides lately, dude?"

"I have been getting messages from C.J. She said that I have been nearly late for our dating sessions. I sometimes call in and say that I'm working late or telling her fake reasons why I'm late." Mordecai answered.

Rigby advised "Keep doing that, dude. She can't never know what we're doing."

"Rigby, I can't keep doing like this!" Mordecai shouted. "We have been doing for over a month since we started this! We always late from our breaks, Benson is getting suspicious of us and Margaret joining in our team? This is getting too far!"

Rigby's watch have beeped, interrupting in their conversation. The raccoon turn to his friend by saying "It's her." Rigby lifted his watch onto his mouth and spoke in his disguise voice. "What's the snitch, Miss Smith?"

"_White Raccoon, did you and Black Jay have handle the fifth operation?"_

"Yeah, we did. However, we just found out that the counterfeit operation wasn't funded by Shin; originally, it was a smuggling operation."

"_You're kidding."_

"Does it look like I kid? One of the commanders from the other crime bosses have made a deal with Jason Tucker, the man who was running the smuggling job, of setting up another operation."

"_A backup operation in a operation."_

"Right. The deal was Jason and his workers made the counterfeit bills and sell it to the commander's dealers with some of their gold in exchange for weapons from Japan."

"_Why would they want weapons from a foreign country?"_

"That we don't know, but our gadget mansmith is checking out the phone records from the second commander."

"_Thanks. Its real appreciated of what you two are doing."_

"Ain't no thing, Miss Smith. Just doing our job."

"_Hey, is your partner here? Black Jay?"_

Mordecai stopped working when his secret hero name came up. He faces his friend and motion Rigby off telling her no with shaking his head negatively and waving his hands side to side. Rigby lied "Uh, no. He's not here at the moment. Why are you asking me this?"

"_Well, I'm just wondering that if...uh,..."_

"If what…" Rigby repeated as Mordecai leans in to hear her.

"_If Black Jay has a girlfriend, which I'm not thinking that he has one or not. Also, I'm not persuading him into entering a relationship; I'm just wondering that's all."_

Rigby lay out a small grin before saying "Well, Miss Smith-" Mordecai quickly stomp his friend's foot with his own foot, making the raccoon of covering up his scream with his hand in his mouth. He was dancing around to avoid the pain and scream that he was trying to control.

"_White Raccoon? Are you still there?"_

Rigby answered, despite having his foot still hurt by his friend's foot "Yes. I'm fine. I almost tripped on _something._" He glared at Mordecai, who glares at him back. "Anyways, Black Jay is in a relationship."

"_Oh, he is? Sorry about that. Can I tell you a secret?"_

"Sure."

"_Even though he's in a relationship, I think that he's kinda hot in that costume."_

Both of the duo's stood there in stonic; Rigby was too busy of holding out his laugher and Mordecai just blush. Before Rigby could say more, probably thinking of saying sine comment, the blue jay pushes his head away and spoke in his disguise voice "Sorry, Miss Smith. We have work to do."

"_Wait! I still ha-"_ Mordecai didn't finish her as he shut her up with a press of a button. The blue jay look at the raccoon who shrugged with his hands up "What?"

Mordecai only replied with a sour tone "Let's just finish this work."

* * *

Later that evening, The Black Phoenix was getting ready for another crime busting. However, one wasn't very energetic as his partner. The Black Jay was on the phone, talking to an angry girlfriend.

"I know, I know. You're upset about it. I understand it. Benson have gotten us to do this massive work. No! You don't have to take care of it! Listen, I'll call you tomorrow morning. I promise. I love you too." The masked jay spoken on the phone before ending the conversation with a click, turning his focus on the road.

"C.J. again?" The White Raccoon guessed.

"Yep. She's been calling me and asking where I am for our date session. I don't think she's buying this, dude."

"Just make up another excuse. That's what I always do."

"Of course." The Black Jay muttered under his breath before saying to his partner. "So what's did Skips say when he was done finishing on that guy's phone records?"

"You remember us seeing the I.D. call on the name Ricky on it, right? It turns out this guy has been phoning him since he made the deal with Jason. He's been the one who has the weapons from Japan; we're guessing that he's our foreign weapons guy." The White Raccoon explained.

"Alright. You got the address of it?"

"Yes, Grand Lincoln 43th Avenue."

The Black Jay pulls up the stick upward and pushing the gas pedal, making the car travel about twenty five miles per hour.

* * *

"So this is where our guy is. At a meat factory."

The duo stood there in their car as they look at the hideout of another gangster named, Ricky; in meat factory called "Hank's Happy Ham."

The White Raccoon remarked "Funny, I never hear of a gangster who hides in a meat factory before."

"I guess this guy really loves to have meat in him." The Black Jay replied back before pushing his foot on the pedal. The Black Phoenix moves in on the factory as the two heroes see the entrance. As the car kept moving in increase speed, The White Raccoon press a button, making the headlights on the car turn into two battery rams right before they both made contact on the steel door.

The heavy metal door knock down on the floor, interrupting the entire workers to stop and stare. Both The Black Jay and The White Raccoon step out of their car and pointed their revolvers at the workers. The entire staff were wearing the clothes that people wears when they're working with meat. A white suit cover by a large light green apron, gloves hairnets and mask. It looks like a normal meat factory due to meat are either hanging from a ceiling with hooks in them or are being worked at by the staff. However, the masked raccoon took one look at the staff and sees about a hundred of large crates from the back. Pulling out their flashlight, The Black Jay send it across the room, and with the light transparent through the boxes, it reveals to be heavy weaponry. The White Raccoon fired the first shot on a nearby worker, resulting everyone to pull out their own weapons and fire at them.

The duo manage to take cover right behind their bullet proof car. The Black Jay fired two rounds at each worker. The White Raccoon get out from his cover and slide onto a meat machine before firing at more workers in the kneecaps. The Black Jay send his bullets from his revolver into more workers; he even figure out ways of getting more staff who are in the way back. He fire a the last rounds of his bullets on the wall, ricocheting across it and hit the workers in the back. The Black Jay sat behind the car as he was rounding up the bullets. The White Raccoon saw five workers walking to the car as they fired the shots. Activating the car from his watch, The Black Phoenix's hood have pop out a machine gun, filled with the same light green substance as his and his partner's pistols. The machine gun fire at all five workers, knocking them down.

The White Raccoon reload his revolver and fire straight shot a worker in the stomach. Lastly, the final worker have run out of bullets, giving the masked jay an advantage of giving him a killer left hook in the face.

"Nice one, dude." The White Raccoon commented.

"Thanks." The Black Jay replied back, before grabbing the last reminding gangster on the shirt from his feets. "Okay, dude. Where's your friend, Ricky?"

"You're looking at him, heroes." Said a male voice, who was wheezing and coughing at the same time. Both of the heroes look at Ricky and made Black Jay dropped the worker upon seeing the man whom the two have been chasing him.

The man was overweight, probably around five hundred pounds or more. He was wearing a light tan suit with matching pants and brown shoes that fit his large weighted body. A hat was placed upon the man's sweating and greasy hair. He was somewhere in his early or late forties. Not only was his head was sweating, but the entire body was sweating more. The fat folds from his sweaty neck were dripping down and moving at the same time, making the two heroes gagged in disgust. His chin was giving off an appearances of a man's groin. He was holding a half eaten chicken leg in one hand as barbecue stains were seen from the areas around his mouth.

"You two have a lot of nerves coming in here, and interrupting my meal!" The man wheezed and coughed at the same time.

The Black Jay said, despite being grossed out by his appearances "I figure that you're Ricky."

"You darn right I am!" The man known as Ricky coughed. "And its Mr. Sanatino to you. Ricky "The Meat King" Sanatino!" The man held up both of his hands in the air in a booming voice before coughing some more. Clearing his throat, he said "I suppose you two figure out my little deal to one of my commanders. I oughta send that boy in the oven, heat him at 360 degrees and cover him with some barbecue sauce all over it!"

"Alright, fatty. Drop the leg and surrender to us." The White Raccoon said as he and his partner both pointed their revolvers at him.

"So you want me to drop my food? Is that it, you two?" Ricky asked as the two heroes both nodded. "Okay." The large heavy man drop his food onto the ground and his other hand quickly pull out a pistol from his backside before sending his bullets at them. Both of the heroes take evasive actions and both hide in different covers. Ricky wasn't even trying of killing him since he was aiming so terrible. The White Raccoon quickly got out from his cover and punch him in the stomach, but to his surprise, he didn't flinch. Now his gloved hand is covered by his massive sweat and try holding in his vomit. Ricky suddenly grab the masked hero and headlocked him by his heavy and sweaty arm.

"Black Jay, get this sweaty fatty off of me!" The White Raccoon exclaimed. His partner got out from his cover and race to save his friend with a plan in his head. He send his leg between the gangster's legs.

"Ooooooh….!" Ricky bellowed as he let got of White Raccoon. He falls down in his knee while shouting out in a squeaking voice "Right in my other chin!"

"Now tell us what you know about your boss!" Black Jay demanded. However, with a falling scream, the fat gangster falls down like a timber and hits the floor with a loud thud that was almost to shake the entire factory.

The masked jay remarked as he and his partner both stare at the unconscious gangster "Oh, crap. I think I killed him."

"Maybe he's not dead." The White Raccoon suggested, making his partner turning his head on him. "No really. They say that the last thing before you died is…."

His sentence was interrupted by a loud gassy noise coming from Ricky's backside; it lasted about ten seconds.

"Yeah like that." The White Raccoon pointed out before the gas have hit both him and Black Jay. "Oh, my god! It smells so bad!"

The Black Jay's eyes were begin to watered from underneath his mask. He cried "What the hell has this guy's been eating?! I don't think it's meat! Do you think its meat?!"

"No dude! It smells like bad mac and cheese on a bad expiration date!" The White Raccoon's watch have beeped, making him to answer it, despite the foul stench in the air.

"Miss Smith, now it's not a good time to call."

"_What's happening? Are you two in trouble?"_

"No." Replied the masked hero who was having troubling of not letting in the smell consume him. "We're just having trouble with a little gas. Its real nasty, ya know."

"_What? Are you two okay?"_

"Not really!" The Black Jay cried as he coughed as the smell have reach into his nose.

"_Oh my god! Was that Black Jay?! Is he alright?! I'm calling the cops!"_

"What?! No! You don't have to do that!" Demanded negatively by the masked raccoon.

"_I just did; they'll be here in a while."_

The White Raccoon sigh her off in frustration, but couldn't scream because of the smell from around the room.

"Dude, we need to get out of here before the cops show up!"

Both of the duos were attempting to leave the horrible smell meat factory as they walk to the car. However, a utter shout stop them.

"Hold it right there!"

The heroes both turn around to see the fat gangster still alive, with his feets up and holding a multiple missile launchers in both of his large hands. Ricky wheezes "You ain't going nowhere, not until I see you two in my belly!" He fires one missile at them, but the duos quickly got out of the way, exploding the front wall. More missiles were fired by the gangster and both the heroes dodges themselves away from getting hit. The missiles were sent in different areas of the factory, destroying some of the machine. Ricky was sweating more than ever and his wheezing increases dangerously.

"Would you two just hold still?! I can't eat you yet if you're just gonna dodge!

The Black Jay just made it to a cover as the missiles kept shooting around. The White Raccoon was attempting to hide as well, but a missile have stop him. Turning his attention to the gangster who was walking to him with the weapon still in his two hands, he grinned as the small wheezing was escaping from his mouth "You're gonna be my first appetite!"

Before he could fire, a quick shot was hear from onto the ceiling and a few seconds the entire gangster's body fell down on the floor again after clutching his large hand with his heart in a groan. The White Raccoon turn around and saw his partner with his revolver out. Both of the heroes were shouting nonsense upon seeing the even that just happened.

The White Raccoon shouted "Dude, what the heck?!"

"I-I don't know! I was gonna scare him!" Stuttered The Black Jay.

"I think you killed him, dude!"

"You sure? Check his pulse."

"There's no way I'm checking his sweaty pulse, man! I'm pretty sure he's dead!" Exclaimed The White Raccoon.

A large fart was heard again from the dead man's backside, resulting another horrible smell being released. Not to mention, that his stomach have grumbled violently upon his backside letting out another deadly gas.

The Black Jay exclaimed as he cover his mouth with his sleeves "Oh, man! Not again!"

"I think I just heard him emptying all of his entire bowels!" Declared The White Raccoon as he cover his mouth with his gloved hand.

An explosion have interrupted their conversation; from the seven missiles fired by the dead gangster have resulted the entire factory in flames upon the explosions. From what the duo were seeing on the entire room, it wasn't gonna hold it.

The Black Jay shouted "We need to get the heck of here!"

Both of the duos went back to their car as they quickly enter it. The Black Jay turn on the engine and drive The Black Phoenix off the burning factory by going backwards, far away from the destruction. The car turn around and drive forward, not bothering of looking the factory as it crumbles down into ashes.

* * *

**So there you have it. The duo have face off the guy who was the commander's weapons dealer. If you all find it funny of seeing him releasing all of his bowels, I got that reference from South Park; you know that part where Carmen said that the last thing people always do before they died is to emptying all of their bowels. It was funny. Also, I have now done the first five chapters of The Fox. I don't know when I'm gonna release it; after I'm done with or after I'm finish with Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja. I'm probably gonna release it after this story have ended. If you all have any suggested of my new and unpublished story or wants to see a preview of only the first chapter, come and text me. See ya around tomorrow. NiteOwl18 out.**


	21. Revelation

**Hey everyone! Its NiteOwl18 here with an all new chapter of The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. Last chapter, you all saw the duo going up another gangster, which you all fine it hilarious as I saw the comments. I forgot to say that it was idea brought on by some anonymous reviewers and I like to say thank you for it. The credit belongs to you. Now in this chapter, you all gonna fine this a bit funny as there's an idea that was thought of by an anonymous reviewer. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Revelation.**

"WHAT?! THEY DID WHAT?!" Boomed the crime lord known as Shin.

Shin and his associates were at the crime lord's office as three workers came by and told Shin everything of what happened at the meat factory. The workers flinched in nervousness by the sound of his booming voice. Again, they all told them what happened.

Around over fifteen minutes later after The Black Jay and The White Raccoon have interfere with another business, the police came by once they saw the smoking remains of the meat factory. The workers who were unconscious at the time they got hit by the light green substance bullets all got their bodies buried underneath a pile of rubble. The police have called in the ambulances and by the time they got here, sixteen bodies were placed in each body bags, including one heavy gangster. The police have concluded that the dead gangster was in fact a notorious crime boss and found several unregistered weapons from Japan in several of the crates of weren't broken after the destruction.

However, unknown to the police, three of the remaining workers have managed to slip by going to the exit door as the building was coming down and the death of their boss. Fearing that the police are gonna find them, they all went to the only person that they couldn't trust.

"And that's what happened, Shin. They killed Ricky." Finished one of the workers.

The office stood by in silence once the remaining workers have told them everything. Shin stood there on his chair while looking at them as a hint of venom have escape from his mouth. Tapping his fingers against the wooden table repeatedly, he said in a low voice "So old Ricky is dead, huh? Funny, I always thought that old fatass was gonna died of a heart attack."

"Sir, what are we going to do?! The police might come for us! And those heroes are coming for our blood! You gotta help us, man! We need some protection!" The third worker screamed hysterically.

Shin hummed his voice as he grab a toothpick from his astray and put it in his mouth before using his tongue to play with it.

"Didn't you hear us man?!" Cried the second worker. "We need help! We don't want to end up in body bags!"

Shin kept playing around with his tongue before saying "You all are asking for my protection? What make you so sure that I'm giving it to you?"

"Because you control almost of the entire police squad. All you have to do is to call off the search!"

"Oh, I'll called off the search alright…" Declared Shin as the toothpick have went inside his mouth as he still plays with it. "Unless you all tell me one thing."

"Anything." Said the third worker. "Just say anything."

"How long have you all notice that your boss have send his own commander to my own commander for a little deal behind by back?"

The three reminding workers stopped as notice the glare look at Shin's crimson eyes as the toothpick was still in there; they could see the tent from inside, pushing itself against the skin like it was trying to get out. The first worker stuttered "W-What do you mean?"

"You all think I would have notice that your boss was attempting to rob me out of my business, in just five days of making a truce from all the other crime boss?" Shin's tone grew more in aggressive, freighting the workers.

"Hey look, we didn't know nothing about that deal with Arnold and your commander. we swear!" Cried the first workers as he put up his hands.

"Just give us our protection, man!" Shouted the second worker. "We don't wanna end up in body bags!"

"Oh, you all won't be in dying bags all right…" Shin declared as his tone soften a bit, resulting the workers to sighed in relief. It was then his tone changes abruptly. "Right after you all say hi to Ricky for me!" Shin then spit out the toothpick and hit the second worker on the throat before collapsing on the ground. By the time he have died, the two workers were attempting to run away, but Shin quickly grabs the first worker's head with his two hands and smashed it against the table. snapping the entire thing in half. The third worker's hand was going on the doorknob, but he soon faces with the crime lord himself. He was trying to back away from Shin, but the aggressive mob boss have tapped four points around his chest before sending a final and fifth tap at the center, making the final worker's eyes widen in shock and collapses on the floor.

Shin dust off his suit and clear his throat before saying to his associates "Send them all to the incinerator…" He look at his now broken half desk after slamming the second worker's head with it. "And give me another desk."

Three of his five associates bowed their heads in respect "Yes, Lord Shin." The three gangsters have carried each dead body out of his office, leaving Shin alone with his two men.

"Sir, what do we do about these heroes?" Asked one of the gangsters.

"Although I'm glad that the fatass is dead," Declared Shin. "we still need to kill them. We're only five days away from our truce. I can't let them interfering with my plan."

"What's the plan, Lord Shin?"

"If those heroes are so good of finding gangsters, then we'll make send our boys to them." Shin explained before turning the two men. "You two, call several of the crime boss and ordered them right here. We're gonna make those two pay for interfering with our business. But first, I'm gonna call the police station for a certain deal they can't refuse."

* * *

The next day, In the coffee shop, both Mordecai and Rigby, plus C.J, Eileen and Margaret, were enjoying a cup of coffee and cinnamon rolls. The duo were just taking a break on their regular work. Yesterday, after coming back from their last mission of infiltrating the meat factory, both of the duos told everything to Skips of what happened. Skips wasn't angry with them, even though they did screw up. By the time the news came about the destruction of the meat factory and the dead bodies of the gangsters, the police have found the crates filled with the unregistered weapons from Japan. Both Mordecai and Rigby celebrated with a fist pump, but Skips point out that they still have no lean suspects of the connection with Shin.

Eileen said to Margaret "Hey, I saw your news this morning, Margaret. You look pretty awesome back there."

"Thanks." Margaret smiled.

Rigby said "I'm still surprise that a meat factory is the site of gangster territory."

"Thing always seem what they thought as they not seem, Rigby." Explained Eileen.

C.J. asked as she slips her coffee "How is it that you know where to go, Margaret? You and the news team are always there at the site everyday."

"Let's just say that I know two certain someones who are good of tracking and busting gangsters." Answered Margaret.

Rigby utterly said without thinking "She meant The Black Jay and The White Raccoon." Mordecai quickly punch him in the arm.

C.J. said in wide eye "Whoa, really?!"

"Tell me! What do they look like?!" Eileen excitedly exclaimed as she leans in on her friend.

Margaret answered "I got to say they look pretty awesome."

"Did you see what they look like?!" C.J. exclaiming asked.

"Nope, they have their headlights on when I was meeting them."

"Why were you meeting them for?"

Rigby rubbed his wounded arm before answering "She was meeting them because she has intell from a couple of Shin's men." His answer has got him another punch in the arm again by the blue jay.

"Would you shut it?!" Hissed Mordecai.

Eileen said to her red robin friend "How you get that, Margaret?"

Mordecai cover his hand over Rigby's blabbermouth, preventing him not to answer. He whispered angrily "Don't tell them that she snuck the police station and stole the files!"

C.J. shouted in shock at Margaret "You stole them from the police station?!"

Mordecai face fault of what he have said and facepalm in embarrassment, letting Rigby utter the phase "Way a go, Mordo."

C.J. then remember something that the blue jay have said and turn to her boyfriend in a glare "And the heck do you know that?"

Mordecai flinched of seeing his girlfriend glaring at him like this. He hates it when she's like that. It reminds him of how she blow her up of their dates. He confessed with a low groan "She told me and Rigby about it last week."

"And you didn't bother of telling me this?" C.J. kept her glare as she crosses her arms in spite.

Eileen shouted angrily as she faces the two "Or me as well?" Rigby try to cover his eyes of not seeing Eileen glaring at the two, but it was mostly at him. Like how Mordecai hate seeing C.J. upset, Rigby agrees with him for once.

"Don't be so hard on them, girls. Both The Black Jay and The White Raccoon agree of looking over the papers in exchange that I'll be helping them as an informant. I'll be providing information on them from the papers I manage to look over." Margaret said as she unraveled her long sleeves, revealing her communicator watch. "They even give me a watch that'll let me contact them."

Eileen have snapped out from her glare and look at the watch in awed "Whoa…! This is so rad!"

C.J. said to her mole friend "Eileen, can we get back to the topic here?" She return back glaring at the two duo, making them flinch again. "I can't believe that you two kept this from us! Including you, Mordecai!" Her venom tone have made Mordecai more flinch then he and his friend had.

"Look, me and Rigby wanted to tell you and Eileen, but…" Mordecai stopped.

"But what?" C.J. said with authority and arm crossed. "How many other secrets are you keeping, Mordecai?"

Rigby held his hands up in front of his friend defensively, saying "Whoa there, C.J! Mordecai isn't on trial here! We try of talking Margaret out of it, but she wouldn't listen. I mean, we all know how girls are when they want to do something, right ladies?"

Margaret, C.J. and Eileen all glared with a scowl at the raccoon before he realized what he have said.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that! I'm just saying like _other _ladies, not you ladies! They always do these reckless things without thinking. I don't know what goes on in their heads-I mean, not that they're dumb or anything! I'm just...I'm shutting up now." Rigby stop talking as he sees the scowls and glares growing upon the three girls from his accidental sexist comment.

Before Margaret could say something to the raccoon, she hear a beep on the phone as she was taking out from her purse. Checking it, she announced "Sorry, guys. I got to get back to work." Margaret got up from her seat and left the shop in a hurry.

Eileen announced as well "I gonna go back to work as well; be seeing you guys in a bit. And Rigby…" She glared at the raccoon who was shaking in fear of it. "We're gonna have a talk after this."

"Yes, Eileen." Squeaked Rigby as she sees the mole leaving back to her station.

C.J. went back glaring at Mordecai as she scowl "Now would you tell me of why you didn't tell me about this, Mordecai? You're suppose to be my boyfriend. Are you keeping secrets from me?"

"No, no. I'm not. It's just…" Mordecai abruptly answered.

"Just what?"

"We want to tell you and Eileen about it; heck, we even ask her to drop this before she hurts herself or wound up going to prison. But she wouldn't listen. She wanted to do this by herself. That's why we didn't tell you two cause she wouldn't listen?"

C.J.'s glare and scowl have suddenly drop for good as she softly said "Well okay, but you still would've have tell me about it."

"You're right." Mordecai replied.

"So what do you want to go to tonight? I'm thinking some spaghetti and meatballs." C.J. asked Mordecai of where to go on their date since they barely even spent enough time together. Unknown to her, it was because both Mordecai and Rigby have been doing their crime-fighting job for about a month now. The blue jay have to get out in an excuse of getting out from his dates with C.J. Their relationship is somewhere in between staying together and breaking up. Now with no more dealing gangsters since they didn't have any lean suspects, this was the perfect chance of him going out with his girlfriend for the first time since he and Rigby have put on the mask

"Well, I'm thinking…" Mordecai chuckled before a small beep from Rigby's waist right after the raccoon quickly covers it with his hand.

C.J. notice the first beep and asked as she was seeing her surroundings "What was that?"

Rigby tug on the blue jay's arm, who was muttering "No. Not now." The raccoon said "Come on, man. Let's go."

C.J. sees her boyfriend getting up from his stool by Rigby and asked "Where you guys going?"

"We gotta get back to work." Rigby quickly lied as he tugs on Mordecai's arm. "See ya later, C.J."

Mordecai said as he and Rigby were at the front door "Yeah. See ya tonight, C.J." Both of the duo quickly left the shop, leaving the girlfriend alone and think about her thoughts of what just happened now.

Both of the duo went around the shop and entered the alley as Rigby said to his friend "Skips said there's a robbery in progress! Right at 97th Cloud Street! He'll be the sending in our car and costume."

"Where would that be?" Mordecai asked. Rigby press the button on his watch and The Black Phoenix suddenly appear out of nowhere with the engine on.

Mordecai said in awed "Cool, camouflage!"

"Let's roll, Black Jay."

"Right behind you, White Raccoon."

* * *

The Black Phoenix was now on the street for about ten minutes, looking for the street of where the robbery is taking place. However, there's a problem: they couldn't find the street.

"Dude, we been driving around in circle! Did Skips tell you the address right?" Asked The Black Jay who was driving the wheel of searching for the non-existence street.

"Yeah, that's what he told me." The White Raccoon replied. "What, you calling me a liar?"

"No, I'm not, dude. Just call Skips and tell him that we can't find the street."

"You are calling me a liar." The White Raccoon grab the small mic on the police scanner and spoke on it "Skips. Come in, Skips."

"_Rigby, what is it?"_

"We can't find 97th Cloud Street."

"_What? That's impossible. The police scanner say that they was a robbery at that particular street. Something is not righ-"_

The Black Phoenix have been bumped on the right side. The Black Jay cried "What the heck?!" Both of the masked heroes turn to the right to see a grey vehicle that are being driven by three men in black and grey suits.

The White Raccoon cried "Gangsters!"

The grey vehicle bumps the heroes car again, almost hitting a street lamp. The Black Jay growled "No one messes with our dream car!" He turn the wheel to the right, making the car bump the gangster's car.

One of the gangsters draw out a machine gun and fire at The Black Phoenix. In retaliation, The White Raccoon flip a switch, making a machine gun pop out on the right side of the hood before firing at them. The bullets have hit the car's side and the windshield before the car went up in flames and crashes into a donut shop.

"Eat lead, dirtbags!" The White Raccoon shouted while he and The Black Jay did a victory by screaming "Ooooooh….!"

The glass window was suddenly hit by multiple bullets on the backside of the car; both of them turn around and saw another gangster vehicle with one of them holding a Tommy Gun. Not only that, but there's two more as back up.

"Crap!" Exclaimed The White Raccoon before turning to the driver. "Step on it, Mordo!"

The Black Jay hit the gas pedal with great force, making the car go faster than thirty miles per hour. The three gangster went up to the same speed as the heroes car. The Black Jay try of shaking them off by turning the wheel back and forth, but that didn't work.

"Dude, do something! I can't shake them off!"

The White Raccoon twiddle his hands together as he looks at the dashboard with the many switches and buttons. "Which one to press? Which one to press? Which to press?" He repeated to himself as he doesn't know which weapon that could shoot from the backside. With his gloved hand covering his masked eyes, he press one button.

From the backside of the car, the exhaust pipe have release a huge amount of dark gas smoke upon the three gangster's cars, making them collide with each other. The Black Phoenix was out of the lamb, for now.

The White Raccoon said "Dude, that's was close!"

"_Mordecai, Rigby, come in? What happened?"_

The masked raccoon grab the small mic and spoke to it "Skips, we just have been attack by a couple of gangsters in three cars! But we lose them!"

"_I'm afraid you're not out of the woods yet."_

"What do you mean?"

"_The robbery in progress was a lied; there's is no 97 Cloud Street."_

The Black Jay screamed "Yeah, we notice that!"

"_And it gets worse; the police have send their men of tracking you two down. I suggest you return back before-"_

"_Black Jay and White Raccoon! Please pull over! We have a warrant for your arrest!"_

Both of the heroes turn around and see several police cruisers coming at the car's backside. Both of the hero's eyes widen and shouted in unison "Crap!"

"_Black Jay? White Raccoon? What's happening?"_

The White Raccoon suddenly spoke in the watch without thinking "Margaret, now it's not a good idea to talk! Right now, we're being chased by police!"

"_Rigby? What are you doing here?"_

The masked raccoon's eyes widen in shock as The Black Jay screamed at him "Dude, you just told her who you are!"

"_Mordecai? Is that you as well?"_

"Crap!" The masked jay cursed himself as he hit his head on the wheel. Both he and The White Raccoon turn their heads around and, in more shock, sees the Channel Five news truck. Margaret held up the camera up close to the heroes, but put it down in shock as he glimpse at the two heroes.

"Mordecai? Rigby?" Margaret said in shock.

"Sorry Margaret! No hard feelings, but no witnesses!" The White Raccoon pushes the wheel to a hard right, making the car bump on the news van. The bump had so much force against the other vehicle, sending it off course and crashing to a car.

The Black Jay lay out a shout "Dude, are you outta your freaking mind?!

"We're in too deep, dude! We can't others finding out who we-"

"_MORDECAI AND RIGBY! YOU TWO HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO BY THE TIME YOU-"_

The White Raccoon cried as he spoke the small mic "Sorry, Benson. No witnesses!" He grab the police scanner with both hands, ripping it out and throwing it out of the car, unknowingly hitting one police cruiser by going through the windshield.

"We need to get back to the park!"

"How?! I can't loose them!"

"Mordecai…" The White Raccoon was about to argue back, but stopped as he was seeing something that made raise his index finger up at what he was pointing at. The Black Jay look up at his friend's direction and saw that the road is only cut in half. He didn't have time of stopping the car as he and his friend were in too shock.

The Black Phoenix have drive onto the road before it started to fly in the air. The police cruisers did the same as well. Both of the heroes lay out a yell as they kept on holding on. They see from through the front window of the road from below thirty feet from where the cars are flying.

"Dude, this is insane! We're gonna die!" The White Raccoon shouted with insanely.

"I know!" The Black Jay screamed loudly. "What kind of God would let someone die in this realistic car jump that is very _very_ dangerous for the audiences to try in real life?!"

"Dude, did you just break the fourth wall?!"

"Maybe!"

The Black Phoenix was coming at close from its certain demise; both of the heroes pray to be lived with their eyes close. The car suddenly have crashed down on the road like a sonic boom before going forward. They both open their eyes and check themselves to see that if they're alright. The heroes suddenly laugh at each other and lay out a victory chant.

"We ain't gonna die, tonight! We ain't gonna die, tonight! We ain't gonna die, tonight!" Chanted both of the heroes in rhythm. The Black Phoenix took them back to the park; the heroes both didn't bother of checking back of where the police cars were. They landed alright, but they didn't go as much fast as The Black Phoenix. The cruisers only went half the speed and it resulted them on being dropped off from the road before crashing to the next road.

* * *

The Black Phoenix was back at the park now that there's no police cruisers coming to chase them. The car stood at the entrance of Skips' garage.

"Dude, I can't believe we survive that jump. That was wrack!" The White Raccoon remarked.

"I know! We shouldn't even be alive! I think that by the time this whole story is over, no one would be able to do this in real life." The Black Jay replied.

"Dude, you're breaking the fourth wall again. Stop that."

"Whatever." The Black Jay said as he sees the garage door open. "I'm just glad that no one would know where we are."

Both of the heroes stopped and stare at the inside of Skip's garage, the yeti himself, the park manager and a very ticked off Benson, whose entire body have turn to bright red.

"Oh, crap" Both of the heroes muttered in unison as they knew what this is gonna lean to.

* * *

**So how was that? This was my first time in one of my story to have the characters of breaking the fourth wall. That was the idea brought on by an anonymous reviewer; whoever you are, I saw thank you for the idea and the credit belongs to you. Next chapter deals with a chain reaction that would lean to a breakup between the two heroes. There's a couple of chapters left until this story is complete. See ya around! NiteOwl18 out!**


	22. Broken Bonds

**Hello everyone! This is NiteOwl18 here with an all new chapter of The Black Jay and The White Raccoon! Last chapter deals with the duo of being chased by more several gangsters in another car chase in a set up though off by the police. They made it, and now they're gonna feel the wrath of Benson after discovering their identities. Also, I read some of the reviews you guys posted that was dealing with Mordecai/ Black Jay breaking the Fourth Wall and I thank you for it. Here's chapter 22, folks. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Broken Bonds.**

"YOU TWO IDIOTS HAVE DONE SOME PRETTY MESS UP THINGS, BUT THIS IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE HERE!" Benson screamed at the top of his lungs as his whole body is boiling red with anger.

Both of Mordecai and Rigby flinched by the anger tone of their boss as they stand right in front of him and the other park managers. The duo have taken off their costumes and let them in their dream car. The Black Phoenix is still parked outside.

"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO HAVE GOT TO SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THIS?!" Demanded Benson as the angry went out of his mouth.

Mordecai raises his hand up and say "Um…"

"DON'T KNOW A WORD, HUH?!"

"But I was about to say that this wasn't my idea; it was Rigby's." Mordecai finished as he pointed as his friend.

Rigby turn onto Mordecai and glared "Hey! You were in on this as much as I do!"

Benson kept yelling at them with more force "I DON'T CARE WHOSE FAULT IS IT! YOU TWO HAVE NOT ONLY ENDANGER YOUR LIVES, BUT YOU COULD HAVE ENDANGER THE REST OF THE PARK!"

"But we were careful!" Rigby argued.

"That's it! You two have been nothing but trouble in this park! You not only gonna drag us in your little crusade, but you drag Skips with it as well!" Benson's anger was slowly deeming down a bit.

Rigby look at the yeti and say "Skips told on you?"

"Actually no. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost manage to saw your dumb car leaving Skip's garage and out of the park."

Muscle Man said as he was right next to High Five Ghost "I didn't even see the driver in the car. So me and High Fives went to Skip's garage and peek in on these weird materials."

"So...you gonna fired Skips?" Rigby remarked which made Mordecai hit him across the head.

"No, I'm not." Benson answered as his anger have died down until he lay out a bit of anger from within. "You two are!"

"Both of the duo shouted in unison "What?!"

Benson finished "As of right now, you two are immediately terminated from the park as groundskeepers!"

Mordecai stuttered "Benson, you can't do this to us!"

"Yes, I can." Benson sternly added. "I can't called the police to have you two arrested for vigilantism because we could would up going to jail as well for harboring you two. So again, you two are fired! You have thirty minutes to pack up your things and leave the park's property. If you two are still here, I'll be calling the cops." The gumball manager and the park workers have leave to the mansion, except for Mordecai, Rigby and Skips.

Skips walked up to them and said "I'm really sorry that it had come to this, but you two know now the responsibilities of being a crime-fighter. It would be best if you two could just drop everything until this all goes over. See ya guys later." Skips patted them on each of the duo's back before walking to the house. Mordecai and Rigby stood there in silence and not looking at each other. They look at the ground as they recalled of Benson freeing them for real. They have screw over the years as they were working at the park and causing mayhem. Benson have threatened them to fired them if they don't stop with the slacking off or one of their crazy tactics. Some of the tactics were thought off by Rigby and Mordecai was stupid enough to go along with it. Now once again, their tactics have got them in trouble and got them fired for real. All because of them, but mostly to Rigby. Mordecai glared angrily at his friend before Rigby saw the look he was giving him.

"Mordecai…" Rigby begin as he grab the blue jay's arm, but Mordecai pushes him away before dashing to the house, leaving only the raccoon alone with dismay on his face.

* * *

"Mordecai! Mordecai!" Rigby called out as he ran to the house and up the stairs with his four feets. His head have eyed on the blue jay in their room, or would-so-to-be former room. The blue jay was grabbing all of his stuff and clothings before packing it inside a large cardboard box.

Rigby went inside as he said "Mordecai, why did you run off?" The blue jay didn't responded back as he was putting his clothes inside the box. "Mordecai, please talk to me." Again, no response. "Talk to me, man."

"Don't!" Mordecai snapped as he turn his head around at the raccoon. "Just don't! This is all your fault!"

"What…?" Rigby's mouth hung slightly open at his friend.

"I should have know that you're stupid plans would once again get us in trouble! And not only that, you cost us our jobs!"

"I didn't mean to get us fired!"

"Oh, you didn't mean to?!" Mordecai shouted more at him. "You didn't mean to get us fired?! I just didn't seem to understand of how this whole thing have started out because of some dumbass idea!"

Rigby stopped at the moment his own friend have insult him in a hurst way. His eyes were breaking into small tears as he whimpered "Mordecai…"

"Don't give me that, dude! It's not gonna work! Your lame ass idea here hasn't not only cost us our job, but it affects Margaret as well." Mordecai explained as he turn to get his phone from his mattress and flipped it before showing to the raccoon as a ticked off red robin was heard on the phone.

"Mordecai and Rigby! You two idiots have no idea what you have gotten yourself into! And as for you Mordecai, I can't believe that you would follow this! You two have not only endanger your lives, but my life as well! I'm probably gonna get fired by this! You two are to blame for this! And what's the big idea of crashing me and Sam?! You could have gotten us killed-!" Mordecai stopped playing the phone message.

Glaring angrily at Rigby, Mordecai added as he check out the next phone message "Now check out this other message after Margaret." He held up the phone again as an angry girlfriend's voice was heard on the phone.

"Mordecai, I got this phone called from Margaret and I can't believe that you two are crime-fighters! Are you and Rigby that stupid of putting yourselves in danger?! You two could have gotten yourselves killed! And as for you Mordecai, I expected to have you some common sense when it comes to things and yet you still do this. Not only that, but you kept this a secret from me, you own girlfriend! I don't think we should see each other anymore." The blue jay angrily flip the phone off before throwing at the box.

"Okay look, I know I screw up, but I can fix this-"

"No, you can't!" Shouted Mordecai, scaring the raccoon. "Let me put this in words you'll understand!" The blue jay leans onto Rigby in anger as his anger builds up more. "YOU...CAN'T...FIX...THIS! All you ever do is ruin other people's lives because of your stupid ideas! The only reason why I went along with it just so I can convince you to drop this, instead you wouldn't listen to me like a brainless dope! This is exactly why your ideas are pointless, just like your life! You keep developing these ridiculous ideas without a sixth-tenths of a second to reconsider this! But you would have know what sixth-tenths of a second if you would even just listen to me! I have had it with this, Rigby! This whole partnership and our friendship is over!" Mordecai's hand have closed up the box and duct tape it in anger before leaving the room. Rigby's eyes were in tears as they fall off from across his face. He ran to stop his friend from leaving him, but by the time he have went down the stair in only half away from the door, Mordecai slam the door shut and never bother of seeing the tears falling out from his former friend's eyes.

* * *

Rigby stood outside of the mansion with a large cardboard box from his hands. He didn't bother of waiting Mordecai to come and pick him up. He have waited for ten minutes; he would have waited for more, but Benson reminded him that he have ten minutes to pack off his things and leave the park for good. So the raccoon went back to his and Mordecai's former room and pack up his stuff in a cardboard box; he didn't bother of taking his trampoline/bed with him since he was depress. He wanted to take The Black Phoenix with him, but it was now The Park's property as Benson have said to the young raccoon. With no where else to go or finding his friend, Rigby took a deep sad sigh and left The Park forever.

* * *

Both of the duo didn't even try of making up after breaking up their friendship for good, not to mention their partnership as The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. Neither Mordecai or Rigby didn't wanted to find his friend, especially for the blue jay. Rigby didn't have a place to go nor of finding a job; he didn't even want to go either of his other friend's place since both Margaret and possible C.J. hates him and Mordecai now. Not even going to Eileen's place would make this work for the young raccoon. Above him were grey clouds forming and tiny drops of rain falling down on Rigby.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mordecai have managed to find a place to live since he have found the sack of money that time he and Rigby have infiltrate the illegal stock market den. The blue jay frowned as the name of his former friend have thought from his head. He remembers back of when he have said all those awful things at him. The blue jay felt slightly bad about it. Even though Rigby deserve it, he still deserve all the crap he had pull. But that didn't change his thought of him now.

* * *

Rigby was trying to find a place to live as the rain was about to become hard. He ran as fast as his little legs could. He searches everywhere for a roof to be put over his head. First choice was to go to a convenience stand and wait until the rain stopped. However, the manager didn't want him her for two reasons; 1) he was buying anything and 2) he didn't have any money. Rigby realizes that he have forgotten the sack of money from the vice den that he and Mordecai went. Another reminder of why he and his former friend have loss their jobs. Being thrown out by the manager, Rigby ran away as the rain was coming down on him.

Things were bad for the young raccoon as the rain was coming down at him really hard; his cardboard box was soaking up all the rain, making it soggy. Rigby kept carrying the box in his hand despite that it was all wet and soggy. He searches for another place just to stay or until the rain stopped. The young raccoon have went to a hotel room with his box, plus his entire fur, wet. He then shake his entire body just to get the wetness from his fur off, but as soon as he was finished, the employees tell him to leave or they'll call the cops. Not wanted to be arrested and go to jail for being a crime-fighter, he immediately left the hotel.

* * *

Mordecai sat in his one bedroom room while he looks at his phone. He has been trying to call both Margaret and C.J. for the past thirty minutes. He have been leaving them phone messages from the two females, explaining and apologizing them. He waited for a callback from either of the two or both of them. He look at his phone again to see if there was a message from either Margaret or C.J, but none have replied back. The blue jay lay his head on his mattress in a deep sigh. His mind slowly drifted back to his former friend, Rigby. Even though that he have broken off his friendship to him, the blue jay felt like he should find Rigby and apologise to him for what he have said to him back at The Park. A low thunder have interrupted his train of thought before Mordecai got up and saw the heavy rain as the tiny drops have hit against the window.

_Sounds like the rain is getting hard; I hope Rigby's okay._ Mordecai thought in concern of the raccoon. His eyes slowly went to the sack of money that was still on his cardboard box that sat beside on the bed. It wasn't right for the young blue jay of not giving any of the money to Rigby, just enough to provide himself. Lifting himself up from the bed, Mordecai walked to the window and see the low and heavy rain that was placed upon the entire city limits.

_Rigby, I know that you don't deserve this, but please, make sure you're alright._

* * *

The young raccoon wasn't alright as small hails were being hit on top of his head. Also, his right eye has been blacken. He couldn't protect it since both of his hands were carrying the heavy and soaked box. He could feel the box was about to ripped just a few more minutes of keeping it together. Rigby didn't find any place to live under a roof; he have try a convenience stand, a hotel and even a homeless shelter. He wanted to go there, but as soon as he have went in front of the line, a women cut in and went inside the building, taking the last bed for today. The young raccoon proclaim that he have cut and demanded a room, but the owner tell him to leave; however, Rigby refuses and insulted his mother. But the mother turn out to be the women whom he had cut Rigby for the spot and give him a black eye. Right now, he didn't find any place to live. As he was passing an alley with speed, Rigby saw an open large cardboard box that is fit enough for one person. Without a thought, he ran straight to the box. Finally, Rigby have found a place. Well, sort off. The young raccoon felt shivers on the rest of his body from being out in the rain for too long. Rigby try of making himself comfortable by curving up in a large ball, but it wasn't the same without his trampoline/bed, being surrounded by his clothes that were acting like his bed sheets. Rigby didn't had no other choice but to go to sleep. He closes the folds of his new home and curved into a ball. The only bed sheets he could relive on is his tail to act as his bed sheets. The young raccoon went off into dreamland as a tear falls off from his eye.

* * *

"_...It has been three days since of the infamous duo of The Black Jay and The White Raccoon reckless driving. Authorities are on a look out to put the two in behind bars of where they belong. Several officers have suffered minor and serious conditions upon their persuade to arrest the two masked heroes. Not only that, but over twelve gangsters have been appended as they were founded in four separate cars. Each of three gangsters have belong to several notorious crime bosses as they match their identities of the most wanted list. However, they refuses to cooperate of giving out their bosses name. Looks like they're heading for some interrogation or maybe they'll just be bought off and go on with their lives like the thieves and liars they are! No word yet from either of the masked heroes, but police say that they say they now have a warrant arrest for both The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. If I were them, I say that they should reconsider of surrender themselves. I know this a bit of shocking to you all for someone who is a strong advocate of masked crime-fighters, but after seeing what they have done, this have gone too much. If they don't cooperate, then they're only putting themselves in more danger and the people they care. This is Margaret Smith from Channel Five News. Back to you, Mike."_ Margaret have given her live report in front of the rainy city with an umbrella in one hand and a microphone at the other while wearing a purple raincoat. Her tone in her speed wasn't put on so much then she have hoped for.

The television screen have turned off with a click of a button; Shin and his associates have watch the news over their reason attempt of killing the masked heroes. They were dismay and outrage of learning that they're still alive and have put more men in jail. Its only a matter of time before they start babbler their mouths about the conference.

"This is not good, Lord Shin." Said one of his associates as he was standing right next to the crime lord.

Shin growled in a temper "I agree; we should call the station and pay them to release them out of prison. If they don't, then they died, along with them."

"But my lord, you can't buy them off this late; there's only two more days until the meeting."

"You're right." Shin said. "Have you call the rest of the crime bosses?"

"Yes, my lord. I have send out the invitations of the six mob bosses and they're bringing in their commanders as well."

"What's the word on "The Meat King" Sanatino's gang? Are they consider disbanding?"

"I'm afraid that since Ricky has died, his little brother is going to take over the business and goes to the meeting." Answered one of the associates.

"Charles "The Meat Prince" Sanatino is going to attend the meeting?" Shin said in disbelief. "Great. Just what I needed; another fatass eating up the meal. Make sure to double up on the meal."

"Yes, my lord."

"Lord Shin, what are we gonna do about those masked heroes? We have send out twelve men from most of the crime bosses and already ended up in prison. Right about now, they're requesting of sending their own men to kill them and any witnesses."

Shin was still on his chair as he put both of his fingers together. He hummed for a moment before saying "How is that those two are always know where several of our and the other crime bosses operations?"

"My Lord?"

"Tell me, is it weird that they arrive at an operation and shut it all down before the police came in. Not only that, but that newswomen gives out the news being live of what is left of it and a couple of men or their men being arrested."

One of the associates said "What are you getting at, my lord?"

"I believe that this women is working with those two masked heroes." Shin explained as he narrowed his crimson eyes. "This simply will not do. With her as she speaks out in front of everyone about our work, its only a matter of time before she finds out about my secret meeting. She must be get rid off. Permanently."

"You want us to killed?"

"Yes-No, wait!" Shin answered, but stopped at his sentence as an idea have popped up. "I have another idea. We don't kill her yet, but we would lure the two heroes to their certain demise."

"What are your orders my lord?" Asked one of the associates as the five of them have taken a knee in respect of their crime lord.

"I want you to go the police station and have my _other_ commander to round off a couple of his friends in delivering a certain nosy newswomen. Go now." Ordered Shin.

"Yes, Lord Shin!" All of them said in unison before going out of the office one by one.

* * *

**Was it that amazing, everyone?! Mordecai and Rigby are fired from their jobs, their friendship has broken up and so is their partnership, and now Shin is plotting to kidnapped Margaret so he could lure both Mordecai and Rigby to their deaths! Just only two or three chapters to go before my sixth story is complete. In another news, I was hoping I could talk to you guys of what you all think if I release my new story of The Fox. I was gonna go back on working on Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja, but I have thought that its gonna be a long story for me and it would take more chapters. So I'm gonna hold on to it for now. I'll return of posting more chapters of it eventually. What do you guys think if I release The Fox after this story has ended? If you have an answer, please send me a message or just write it down on your review on my new chapter, but only as P.S. Anyway, see ya tomorrow for an all new chapter. Don't worry, the duo are gonna make up. Catch ya all around! NiteOwl18 out!**


	23. It's A Trap!

**Hey everyone! Its NiteOwl18 here with an all new chapter of The Black Jay and The White Raccoon! Last chapters deals with the broken friendship and partnership of Mordecai and Rigby. Meanwhile, Shin and his men have a plan of luring both of the heroes to their death. Hint: It involves dealing with Margaret. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 23: It's A Trap!**

Later that night, in Wing Kingdom, there was a disturbance inside the building where people are forced to watch, even if they're try to look over from a young raccoon who is hopped off of eating three bucket of buffalo wings.

"Heyyyy! Heeyyyy! Looook attt meeee!" Rigby was standing at a table with barbecue sauce all over his mouth and has two bones in each hands. On the table where he was standing were three empty buckets of buffalo wings.

After Rigby have found a temporary home to live, he waited for the rain to stopped as he fallen asleep. His stomach have woke him up. Rigby found out that the rain have stopped and it was almost nighttime. The young raccoon didn't wanted to eat something from the trash; so his only choice was to begged for some money. He have spent almost two hours begging for some chances from anyone who crosses him, but they attempt to ignore and walk past him. Finally, he have enough and went to the first person he sees; a business man. He force himself onto the man's leg and scream like a crazy person while repeating "Gimme some money! Gimme some money!" The frightful man shakes the raccoon off from his leg, but he wouldn't let go. The man uses his briefcase and hit Rigby multiple times until he was off. Once the raccoon have let go, the scared man then throws his wallet onto the raccoon before running away.

Rigby counted the money, which was a total of fifty bucks. He also found three debit cards, but throws them away since the man have gone home and called the credit card company of cancelling his cards, making them worthless. The young raccoon decided to use all of his money on the only place he could eat; Wing Kingdom. He have ordered a bucket of buffalo wings. Despite being glad that he could finally eat after being on the street for almost the entire day, Rigby felt that it wasn't the same without the park workers and Mordecai. He is still hurt from what Mordecai have said to him from their last job before leaving him forever. However, after eating about five wings, he couldn't care less of what Mordecai thinks of him. Eating what is left from that one bucket, he still need more wings to drown his sorrows, so he orders a second bucket. Five minutes later, Rigby still feels he needed more, but unknown to him, the effects of the wings was started to kick in and affects his whole personality. He orders a third bucket and ate all of the wings. After that, he being to shout loudly and disturb the customers of how awesome his life is and his ideas are fool-proofed. The customers pay no attention to him and mind their own business, but they still couldn't look over from the sad and angry raccoon.

"Why the heck you all are not listening to me?!" Rigby hiccuped. He looks at the customers who put their hands from their faces and not look at him. "I'm trying to say something here! Are you all jealous because of how my life is awesome?! Huh?! HUH?!" His voice grew in anger, trying to get their attention. "COME ON! ARE YOU PEOPLE RETARDED OR WHAT?!"

The raccoon saw that they weren't paying attention, but was slightly muttering that he wishes to be escorted out. His bloodshot and less focus eyes look over to the jukebox and grinned in a drunken way. Going over to the jukebox, Rigby look over of the selections of music and pick out the one he and a certain former friend only knows.

"OKAY, EVERYONE! I LIKE TO GIVE THIS A SHOUT OUT OVER A CERTAIN FORMER FRIEND WHO SADLY COULDN'T JOIN ME! MORDECAI, THIS IS FOR YOU, BRO!"

The song _"My Sharona" _begin to come up, due to the dismay of the rest of the audiences. Rigby hummed a few words of the song as he dances like a drunk and waves his boneless wings in the air.

"My Sharona!" Rigby sang the words of the song, but only muttered in a slur due to consuming a large amount of buffalo wings. "...My Pretty One….My Pretty One…." He couldn't sing anymore of the lyrics and his dancing was showing no class. His stomach starts to react on the thirty wings.

"My Pretty….One." Rigby felt his cheeks were building up from his stomach. Before he knew it, he started throwing up onto the floor, which got the customers to look upon and become grossed out by it. He kept throwing up until he stopped and put both of his hands in the air.

"My Sharona" Exclaimed the raccoon.

"Okay, that's it! Party's over! Security!"

The manager have watch the raccoon of making a fool of himself by the time he came in and order three buckets from afar the restaurant. By then, he order two security guards to escort Rigby out of the building. The two guards each grab an arm of the raccoon and walk to the front door.

"Hey!" Rigby shouted as he started to squirm around from getting out. "You two can't do this to me! Do you two know who you dealing with?! I'm the White Raccoon! THE WHITE RACCOON!"

One of the guards open the front door while saying "Yeah, yeah. That's what everyone say."

"Now be a good crime-fighter and protect the night like you all do." The other man added as both of the guards throws Rigby off from the restaurant before closing the door on him.

Rigby was now lying on the sidewalk with his face planted first against the ground. With his index finger up in the air, Rigby muffled against the sidewalk "They can't do this to me on a crime-fighter! I'm one of the reason why this city is saved from gangsters!"

Rigby got up from the sidewalk and his eyes were becoming more focus as he sees a person from his height looking at the young man. Once his eyes were now well-down, he was surprise of seeing the one person he didn't come to suspect.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Rigby in surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile, from across fifteen miles, five unknown assimilates stood outside of an apartment. They were each belong to a crime lord who has a grudge against those certain crime-fighters for interfering with his business. There was no witnesses around here for their plan.

One of the assimilates' phone have ringed, making him to put the device onto his ear. The voice of their boss came up.

"_Has the bomb's been initiated?"_

"We're about to, my lord. All of the apartments are empty."

"_Once the bomb have been set off, I'll inform my second commander's men to have Miss Smith placed to an unrestricted area."_

"Understood, Lord Shin." The man hung off his phone and nodded his head on another assimilate, who was carrying a small detonator. He then press the small red button, making the apartment they were looking at explode in a blast.

"Let's leave before the cops show up." The five assimilates have immediately left the scene.

* * *

Margaret have left the News station by the time her apartment have set up in ablaze. She could use a nice relaxing bath after a hard day of work. Digging in her purse, the red robin pick off her phone and saw the ten messages left by Mordecai. After finding out that the crime-fighters that she praise were her two friends, one of which was her ex-boyfriend. She didn't want to called them back since she was still angry at them for lying to her and putting themselves in danger. They were lucky that Margaret didn't get fired.

As the red robin was going to her car, she was stopped by two officers. She asked "Can I help you two?"

"Miss Smith, I'm afraid you have to come to us." Answered one of the officer.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

The second officer added "Your apartment was blown up ten minute ago."

"What?!" Margaret screamed in shock.

"We were passing by from our shift and saw the smoke. By the time we came in, the manager inform us that this was your apartment."

"We don't have any leads, but you have to come with us."

The two officers escort the shocked red robin to their police car before driving away.

* * *

At Eileen's house, Rigby was lying down on the couch with his hands on his stomach. "Eileen." He whined. "Eileen!"

"Coming, coming." The mole came out of the kitchen with a glass of a pink substance. She handed the glass to the whiny raccoon as she explained "Here ya go, Rigby. This would help you tense your stomach."

Rigby whines as he held up the glass and drink the medicine despite how gross it was for him. After finishing the whole glass, he coughed a bit as some of the pink smears were in his lips.

Eileen said with a smile "There, feel better?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Good, cause now I can do this." Eileen said as her smile suddenly disappeared as she hits him across the head. "What the heck were you two thinking?!"

"Ow!" Rigby shouted as he rubs his head. "And here I thought you were healing me!"

"Do you two have any idea of what could have happened?! You could have gotten yourselves killed!"

"Jeez, you sound just like Benson and Mordecai." Remarked Rigby who was up.

Eileen wondered as well of where was the blue jay at. She asked "Where is Mordecai anyway?"

Rigby growled "Who cares? I don't know and I don't about him anymore."

The mole look at her crush as she notices a hatred and scowl look on his face. She sat down beside him, asking "Did something happened between you two?"

Rigby crosses his arms and look away from the mole with his eyes closed in anger. He added "Forget it. If he say he doesn't want me in his life anymore, then who needs him!" Suddenly, a soft and warm hand have lay onto his lap, making the raccoon's eyes open in surprise. He looks at Eileen with a warm smile and a small blush on her cheeks.

"Rigby….please." The mole warmly said as she rubs his knee very gently. Rigby's started to blush as well before clearing his throat "Alright. It begin with…"

* * *

The officers that had picked up Margaret drove her somewhere off from the city limits. The red robin turn around and saw that the car was leaving the city.

"Where are we going?" Asked Margaret.

"We're placing you somewhere that those associates can't hurt you." Answered the driver.

"Can't I at least called my family and tell them-"

"No." The second officer abruptly answered. "No one must know where you are or your friends. Luckily, we know a guy that could put you somewhere in another remote area where no one will find you."

Margaret felt scare as she put both of her arms to hold her body tightly and the thought of leaving her family and friends. Unknown to the red robin, the two cops both nodded their heads as the driver spent forward on the pedal.

* * *

"As so, that's what happened." Rigby sadly finished his story. "Mordecai blown me off and I'm on my own. Ya know, he blames me for every stupid plan I have thought off and I argue back by saying that it was his fault as well for dragging along cause I made him do that, but after eating all that buffalo wings and reflected on how this went all gone to crap, I realize that this was my fault." Tears were beginning to drop from his eyes. "This was my fault, Eileen." His cries have made Eileen frown in a sad way as she grabs hold of her crush's hands. Rigby kept crying as the denial of his own wrongdoing have finally break him.

"And now, here I am, without a job, without a home and without a friend." Rigby's guilt was opening up to his secret crush. "Not to mention, I'm splitting up my guts out in front of the girl that I loved-I mean friend that I admire for so long. "

Eileen's blush never went away as it deepens into another shade of red. Her hand was still holding the raccoon's hand. She then grab his head with her other hand and pulls him onto her chest to sooth him.

"There, there, Rigby." Eileen patted on the crying raccoon's back and her voice was low onto his ear to make him stop crying. "Of all the things that you have done with your idiotic ideas, this has got to be one of the worse. But this is what you are, Rigby. You make mistakes and you learn pass them. Just find Mordecai and make up for what you done if you admit that everything you ever done was your fault and has no right of dragging your friend down, right? Rigby?"

Eileen look down and saw the he have stopped crying, but his entire face is still onto her chest. Blushing madly, she pulls him away, resulting the raccoon's face blush in deep.

"So soft." Rigby mumbled.

"Rigby!"

Shaking his head out, the raccoon said "What? Who? When? How? Why?"

"You're about to go over to Mordecai and apologize for what you done." Eileen repeated as she still has her blush.

"Right!" Rigby got up from the couch in a shout. "I'll go over there tonight!"

"And I'll drive you there!" Declared Eileen.

"No, Eileen." Rigby stopped her. "This is my wrongdoing; I have to do this alone."

"Okay, but take this with you." Eileen dug something out from her pocket before giving it to Rigby. He look at it to see a small piece of paper with an address written on it; 192th Ravenscroft Street. Room 513.

"Mordecai manage to call me to leave a message for Margaret." Eileen admitted.

Rigby deadpanned at her "You could have at least told me that from the beginning."

"I wanted to, but you were too busy using my chest as a pillow." Eileen giggled, making Rigby's blush return.

"Take care of yourself." The blushing raccoon then kisses her on the cheek before dashing out. Eileen increases her blush as well as she feels the warm kiss implanted by her crush.

* * *

The police cruiser have made it to a sweatshop warehouse The second officer said "We're here."

The two officers got out of the car with Margaret being escorted by them. The red robin look at the warehouse and concluded that it was that it's abandoned for about five years.

"This looks unusual for meeting someone who could relocate me." Commented Margaret.

She follows the two officers to the entrance of the warehouse where they step inside. Margaret sees that all of the lights were on and look to see where they could find the person that could put her somewhere safe from the criminals that are out to get her. While she was looking, the two officers slide the door closed with the driver using a support beam to locked it.

"Um, where's the person?" Margaret asked but soon hear two guns clicked. She turn around to see the two officers pointing their pistols at her.

The second officer ordered as he narrowed his eyes "He said that he'll be here very soon, but first you're going to call someone."

* * *

Mordecai still was at his bed as he look on the phone to either wait for Margaret or C.J. to call back. He didn't even bother of eating dinner since there wasn't a strength of him to eat.

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

The blue jay lifted up his head in alarmed before going to the door. "Margaret? C.J.? Or maybe you two?"

When the door opens, he suddenly made a frown onto the only person he didn't want to see. "What are you doing here, Rigby?" He growled.

"Mordecai, I came here to talk!" Answered the raccoon.

"Forget it, Rigby! There's nothing to talk about! You ruin my life!" Mordecai swing the door on him, but Rigby put his right foot on it, stopping the door. "Let go of the door, dude!"

Rigby demanded "Not until we talk!"

"Of how you ruin my life?!"

"No! Well, yes. But that's not what I'm here for!" Before Rigby could answer more, he and his blue jay friend was interrupted by three small beeps. Mordecai open the door to see his former friend is still wearing the communicator watch. The raccoon step inside as he said in his normal voice "Margaret?"

"_White Raccoon, thank goodness you're still here."_

Mordecai then snatches the watch away his former friend and punch him across the face. He shouted "Margaret?! What's happening?!"

"_Listen, can you and White Raccoon meet me somewhere so the three could talk?"_

"Sure! Where are you at?"

"_At at the old abandoned sweatshop from outside of the city limits. Please, don't be late."_ The sound of the commutator was sign off.

Mordecai then rushes out from his apartment to go and see Margaret. Rigby recovers from his punch by his former friend and go after him while crying "Mordecai, wait!"

* * *

About a thirty minute run onto the warehouse, Mordecai rushes to the entrance and slowly taken his breath. He still find it surprise that Margaret is still talking to him after what he and his former friend have done. But what's more surprising that she's meeting him at an abandoned sweatshop. He knock on the door three times and wait for the large wooden door to open.

"Mordecai!"

The blue jay turns around and see his former friend and partner coming here on his four feets. Stopping at the entrance, Rigby shouted "Thank God you stop!"

"Why are you here?!" Growled the blue jay.

"To protect you! We're a team!"

Mordecai counter argued "We are not a team!"

"Isn't it weird that Margaret is meeting us right here in a place where it's outside of the city limits? What if it's a trap?"

"Just stay out of this, Rigby!" Shouted Mordecai as the entrance of the warehouse was opening up with a slide.

The two duo steps inside and before they know it, the door behind them closed and locked. From there, he meet face to face with two people that he doesn't know, but knew who it was. The first person was the infamous crime lord Shin and the other men was surprisingly the police chief, who was holding a double barrel shotgun at the two duos.

"Hello Black Jay and White Raccoon." Said the corrupted police chief. Around them were Shin's five associates, dozens of crooked cops, a group of gangsters, and a very power hungry crime lord. The duo eyed on Margaret who is being tied up to a chair while being helpless.

Mordecai uttered "Oh…"

"Crap." Finished Rigby.

* * *

**There you have it! Shin's plan work! Also, the second commander that Shin have mention in last chapter was the police chief. Next chapter is where Shin meets the duo face-to-face for the first time and what he plans to do on his meeting with the other crime bosses. Stay turn to find out and see ya all later! NiteOwl18 out!**


	24. Shin's Plan

**What up, everyone?! Its NiteOwl18 here with an all new chapter of The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. Last chapter, you all saw Rigby in a sad state upon having his friendship and partnership being broken up by Mordecai. Meanwhile, Shin's plan of kidnapping Margaret to lure the two heroes. Also, you all read about Chief Henson being the second commander that Shin was talking about in chapter 22. I knew you all know it since his grudge against Margaret and the crime-fighters. Now get ready to read this new chapter as Shin tells his plan based on his truce with the other crime bosses. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Shin's Plan.**

Both Mordecai and Rigby are now tied up to a chair and were between Margaret. All three of them were being faced by a dozen of crooked cops, a group of gangsters, Police Chief Henson, Shin's five associates, and the crime lord himself. A lot of them were either sitting or leaning against the two large table.

Shin said while looking at the two tie up duo "So this is them? These are the two crime-fighters that have been interfering with my business?"

"It's seems that your hippie friends have doing all of the work around here, Miss Smith." Added Chief Henson.

Margaret growled "I still can't believe that you work for Shin, Henson. I always know that you and your buddies wouldn't do anything to stop his business, but I didn't expected you be of part of it."

"My part of being the chief is making sure these idiots are blinded by us, making sure that this business still lives on."

"And what's your other part in this conspiracy?" Rigby remarked. "Being Shin's lap dog?"

"Cute, but no." Answered the corrupted chief. "As Shin's second commander, all I had to do was to make sure the other cops wouldn't find any evidences against my boss and hired my boys here to exterminate any witnesses or former gangsters that have been apprehended by the law."

Mordecai sneered "So that's why Shin is never been arrested. You been helping him this whole time!"

"Exactly." Henson smiled evilly.

"How much does your boss pay you to keep him out of jail?" Asked Rigby.

"It ain't about the money, brat, unless you count 150,000 to keep the people from knowing the truth of what's been going on. Oblivious, threatened a news women in prison wasn't gonna work out so my boss went out a different approach."

Margaret answered with a smirk "By staging an assassination attempt by blowing up my apartment and thinking that someone is out to get me. Very clever, chief. So what are you planning us to do?"

Shin spoken "Simple, Miss Smith. We are keeping the three of you in this warehouse so you won't interfered with my plan."

Mordecai asked in slight confusion "Your plan?"

"Since you're all gonna die, I might as well tell you my plan. My plan…" Shin begin dramatically. "is to unite all the crime bosses together under a truce by me."

All three of the tied up hostages were dumbfounded of his plan. Rigby said "So all of these illegal operations we been hunting and shutting down has been part of your plan of bringing mob bosses together by a truce? I don't get it."

"Perhaps, I should tell you the nature of my plan." The crime lord reply before started explaining. "I have been my own boss since my father have pass away for thirty years; I was in my twenties. I've work with my fellow men and making sure that my father's business doesn't die down. It wasn't until five years later that crime families have been asking their elder ones to take over the mob business. This was when the crime wars have started. I have been fighting alongside with members of rival crime bosses, the Fratellis, the O'Reillys, the Valestras, the Costellos, the Gizzos and the Sanatinos, for total control of the city. Seven months, we were at each others throat. Seven mouths of seeing my men going off in the battlefield to protect my business. It sicken me of seeing them died by them. I have lost about hundred of my best men; you have no idea how hard it was for me to get more people at my side to run my business before they shut them down. I try bribing the cops of either turning a blind eye or send them to murder my rivals."

"And that's how you gotten Henson and his buddies to join your gang." Margaret answered as she eyed at the corrupt chief and his crooked cops.

"That's right." The crime lord nodded. "But it didn't take them to realize this before they bribe them with more than I could offer and have my men arrested. I have to kill my payroll officers and have the guards to assassinate my men, labeling them as "accidental." I have witness every death, arrest, operations shut down and losing money by each of my rivals. This is when I stop the crime wars and offer a truce between the six other crime bosses. Naturally, they all unanimously agree of it and I schedule a conference. Once they made the deal by my truce, we will all united as one gang, taking this city down by our hands."

"That's insane!" Mordecai shouted. "You're not stopping the crime wars; you're just making them worse!"

"How is it that I'm making this worse?"

Rigby yelled "Your idea blows! Uniting all six crime bosses together and hurting the city is just plain stupid!"

"Then you lack vision. All of you." Shin hummed with a small smile. "You don't see what this truce would do; six of the most powerful crime bosses, commanded by one powerful crime lord, taking this city down one by one. My vision would be grand; we'll cooperate with our businesses and set up more operations across the city, make deals with politicians to pass laws of keeping our organization, persuading people to join our side, robbing families from their homes and finally, we'll control the media, making sure that people will knew who we are and what we stand for. It would be glorious!" The crime lord lifted both of his arms up as he bellowed at the end.

Margaret scoffed "Oh, come on! If everyone here really knew what you were up to, then you should've been locked up in prison in the beginning!"

"That's when you're wrong, Miss Smith. You see, there were several people who knew all about my plan and plotted to expose me and my rivals to the whole city. Reporters, good cops, feds, you name it."

"So what happened to them?"

"Fate is crude, Miss Smith." Answered the crime lord. The chief then took out a folder from his backside before throwing it at the flow on the three hostages. The folder have contains pictures of dead bodies; some were reporters, incorruptible cops and F.B.I agents. Their deaths were just a shot in the head, but a lot of them were more gruesome. Necks being broken, a toothpick on the throat, face smash into a brick wall and bodies being tie to a knot. Mordecai, Rigby and Margaret wanted to throw up of how they died. "Fate...is...crude."

"You...You kill...all these people…" Margaret whispered in shock.

Shin chuckled evilly "Tying people into knots was one of my greatest skill. It wasn't that hard. All I had to do was grab a body…" His hand went close onto Rigby, making him sweat and head turn away. "And twisted it!" His hand suddenly close right three inches from the raccoon's face. Pulling away from the frightful masked raccoon, he put both of his hands in his back.

"And now that I have told you my plan. This is where we say goodbye to each other." Stated the crime lord.

Rigby stuttered "W-What-What are you gonna do to us?"

"Simple." Answered Shin. "Since the three of you won't be interfering with my plan anymore, my vision will not die. You all would died of arson; accidents always happen in factories and sweatshop right here. But first…" He raises one hand and snapped his fingers, making two crooked cops of going over between Margaret and Mordecai and taking off their communicator watch. They walk back to their chief who took a look at the device.

"Amazing of what this little thing could do." Chief Henson smirked. "Too bad you won't be needed this anymore."

Shin said to his men "Come, everyone. We have a meeting to plan." The crime lord and his gangsters all walk to the entrance of the sweatshop. He eyed on the police chief and the crooked cops. "Make sure these three don't escape."

Chief Henson smirked "Don't worry, Shin. I have two of my men that would be guarding the warehouse."

"Don't burn down the warehouse until I give to you."

"Understood." The crime lord and his gang have left the warehouse; right as the police chief was about to leave, he turn around on the three tie up hostages and smirked "This is what happened, Miss Smith, when you go snooping around into other people's businesses." Henson left the sweatshop before the door slide it closed and locked it up.

Margaret said in shock "So this is it. This is how I'm gonna died."

"I'm sorry, Margaret. I should have never got into all of this and put you in danger." Mordecai eyed on the red robin.

"No, it's my fault." Margaret said with guilt. "I never should taken my job as newswomen so seriously. I was so caught up of wanting someone to save this city and risking my life of stealing from the police that I didn't know that you two would put your own lifes for my saying."

Rigby guiltily admitted "No, this is my fault. It was my idea of thinking we could be crime-fighters and fight the mob. I admit that I ruin your life, Mordecai, but I only did it because I wanted to hang out with you."

"What are you talking about, Rigby?" Mordecai uttered in slight confusion.

"Every since you started dating C.J., we barely spent time together. I ask you want to hang with me, but you say 'No, dude. I have plans with C.J. Some other time, bro.' It's like we're drifting away!"

Mordecai slowly replied "So….that's why you been wanting me to slack off with you with these stupid suggestions because you feel left out?"

"Yes." Rigby sadly said. "Us being crime-fighters together is another way of hanging out. For the first time, I felt happy when I'm with you."

"Ah, dude, I didn't know you felt this way. Why didn't you say that you were left out?"

"Because I didn't sound like a total wimp in front of you, bro."

"Rigby, I know that things are totally different when I'm dating C.J, but you're always my bro, bro. I can't never replace that." Mordecai lay out a small smile.

Rigby's eyes started to tear up by his friend's words. "Mordecai…" The raccoon whimpered as he was about to release the tear drops. Finally, he started crying his eyes out, making Mordecai and Margaret sweatdrop in embarrassment.

"Okay, dude. You can stop the waterworks." Mordecai pleaded.

"I need a hug!" Rigby shouted as more tears were falling out. "Mordecai, would you hug me?!"

"No, dude! That's okay!"

"Margaret, would you hug me?!"

"That's okay; you don't have to!" Margaret abruptly said before a window was broken and a empty bottle with a rag soaked in oil before it was in flames have sent into the warehouse.

More bottles with soaked oil rags in flames were thrown into the windows. They manage to miss the three tied hostages as most of the them were sent further away in the warehouse.

"Crap!" Mordecai exclaimed. "They're setting the warehouse ablaze!"

"We got to get out of here!" Suggested Margaret.

Rigby then thought of an idea as he shake the chair with his body. The chair swing back and forth a few times right before it was knock down on the ground, taking Rigby as well. He pushes his body onto Mordecai's tied hands and started chewing it with his mouth. He tugs on a rope, making Mordecai winces. At last, with a large bite on the rope, Mordecai was now free. The blue jay then untied his the raccoon before going to his ex-girlfriend. Now the three of them were all free. However; the entire warehouse was already in flames. Different areas from the ground and the walls were making the entire warehouse cracking from the inside.

Rigby yelled "Now let's get the H out of here!" He and his two friends attempt to leave, but in an instant, a roof have collapsed onto the entrance in more flames, due to the raccoon's dismay.

"Oh, great! We have to find another way to get out!"

The three friends were running and searching in a scare of seeing another exit in the warehouse, but they couldn't find any exits since the flames were too much to content.

Margaret cried "There's no way out!"

Rigby then found a small hole on the left side of the wall and went at it. Peeking it through it, he shouted to both Mordecai and Margaret "Guys, I found a way out!"

Both of the ex-couple went to where Rigby was as the raccoon passes them. Mordecai and Margaret took a turn of the hole and the blue jay said with unease "I don't know, Rigby. How do we suppose-"

"With this!" Both of them turn around to see Rigby attempting to lift the large table that Shin's men and Henson's men were sitting. "Help me lift this!" Ordered the raccoon.

"Uh, Rigby?"

"Mordecai, do you trust me?!"

"Yes…?" Mordecai answer with a lie.

Rigby cried as he tries of lifting the table "Then help me!"

Margaret look at her ex-boyfriend and shrugged "What choice do we have?" She went to join Rigby and lifted the large and heavy table; it was moving just about an inch from the ground.

Mordecai sighed as he joins in of lifting the table. With the three of them, the table was lifted by the both of their hands and all looked of the small crack. The warehouse wasn't gonna hold on due the flames was breaking the support of keeping it together. Small cracks and wood were falling from the roof; it was about to come down on them. With deep breaths, all three of them charges onto the wall while holding the table right as the roof have caved in…

* * *

The entire building have collapsed onto the ground, letting out more dark smoke from the fiery remains before it have send down into the water. From there, there were two police officers watching the entire scene from their police cruiser. One of them took out their walkie talkie and said "The targets have been taken care off, chief."

"_Good. Get back on doing your job. People need to be fooled that we're out looking for Shin."_

"Understood." The officer nodded as he and his partner went into their police cruiser and left the scene. From the smokey remains of the warehouse, three friends have resurface from the water while using the table as carrier.

Rigby remarked "That was close."

"Too close." Added Mordecai before turning to Margaret "You okay, Margaret?"

"Yes." Margaret cough some of the water from her throat. "So now what?"

"We need our outfits back." Mordecai declared before looking at his partner, whose eyes widen in surprise. Rigby nodded his head in determination.

"We got ourselves a crime lord to stop!" Exclaimed Rigby.

* * *

**Yes! The duos's are back and they're getting ready to fight Shin and his gangsters, plus the six other crime bosses that the crime lord have mention while explaining his plan to them. Sorry it was a short chapter, but in the last chapter, it's gonna be longer! I hope. Mordecai and Rigby are gonna have one final brawl with Shin, with the help of his friends and the Park employers. How are they gonna do it? Would they meet their deaths? Stay tune for the epic conclusion of my sixth story! NiteOwl18 out!**


	25. Mob Fight! (Part One)

**What up, everyone?! This is NiteOwl18 here! Last chapter I say that the new chapter that I'll be putting up will be the last chapter and it would be a long one. The thing is while I was doing it, the chapter was about to go up to twenty pages or over, so I decided to separated into two parts. This is the first part of where the gang is gonna fight Shin and his rivals, plus the chief's crocked cops. Don't worry, I'm almost finishing with the last chapter of part two. Please enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Mob Fight! (Part One)**

"You want us to do what?!" Screamed Benson.

Mordecai repeated "Me and Rigby are gonna need our suit back to fight off Shin, but we want you guys to join in."

Mordecai, Rigby and Margaret have all went to the Park after surviving death in the hands of Chief Henson's corrupted cops. They barely made it alive once the warehouse have started to erupt in flames. However, both the duos can't fight this alone against a majority number of gangsters and crooked cops. So they're gonna need a little help from an old job they used to work. Right now, they're at Skips' garage and explain what has happened to them, Shin's plan and what their own plan would be. The entire park workers, especially Skips, all had deadpanned faces after hearing all that from Mordecai and Rigby, plus Margaret.

Muscle Man cleared his throat before remarking "Uh, can you repeat that again, bros? Cause I'm afraid that our ears are filled with your stupidly."

"Yeah, we can't take down those gangsters!" High Five Ghost added.

"Can we just let the police handle those hoodlums?" Asked Pops, who is scared at the thought of fighting Shin's army.

Rigby said "We've already told you, Pops, the police can't do anything as long as that Henson guy is in control for his real boss."

"The problem is we don't even know where's this meeting is being held at." Mordecai added as he remembers the meeting Shin mention back at the warehouse.

Skips asked "Do either you two or Margaret have your communicator watch?"

"We did," Margaret admitted. "but Henson's men have taken it."

"Then it's not too late for us to get to know where Shin's meeting is being held."

"What do you mean, Skips?" Rigby asked in slight confusion.

"You remember what I said that the watches is a two way radio and can only be hear at the car?" Asked Skips, which resulted both the duo nodded their heads. "With an homemade radio that I had install, I can use it to track your location by connecting it to your communicators automatically. I can by-pass the system of the communicators by using my own radio. All I had to is match up the frequency and we can hear Henson's cops from their radio."

The yeti went to a homemade radio and sit down on his stool. He turns on the knobs, making the radio reacting to either a high or a low frequency. After a few seconds, Skips and the others are now hearing the voices of police officers.

Skips muttered "Now we see where are the communicators." Skips turns more on several knobs, making their voices in grabble speeches that no one could hear. He concentrates of focusing the voices of the officers who have their radio on, but one or maybe two of them have the watch communicator. Both Mordecai and Rigby uses their ears to figure out which one were there in the sweatshop. Finally, the raccoon hear the word 'Shin' in one of the station.

Rigby exclaimed "Wait, stop! That's them!" Skips stopped turning the knob, finding the right station.

"Everyone hush!" He ordered everyone. From Skips' handmade radio, there were two officers talking.

The first officer asked _"So what you hear from Henson? Is he gonna join to that meeting?"_

"_Of course he is. He's the second commander. If you ask me, this guy isn't worthy of being the chief or Shin's second commander." _Answered the second officer.

Rigby muttered under his breath "I agree." Surprisingly, Mordecai overhear it and shush him.

"_So what's this meeting is gonna be like?" Asked the second officer._

"_From what the boys are saying, there's gonna be lots of gangsters from every mob bosses in this meeting. Half of them are hitmans, assassinates, cold blooded killers, you name it. I wouldn't want to go to the meeting."_

"_Are you kidding me? We should definitely go! I hate these late night shifts. I don't care what Shin is paying Henson, I ain't gonna take it any longer!" The second officer exclaimed._

"_May I need to remind you of what he'll do to you if he overhear you?"_

"_I don't care; I just don't want to my ass getting tire out by these shifts."_

"_You know what I heard is that this meeting is gonna change this city. All Shin talks about is his vision of a perfect paradise for gangsters. What does that leave us?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Come on, do you really think Shin and his new army want us cops here after this city is taken over by the mob?"_

"_When you put it that way…"_

"_Exactly. What was the chief thinking about working with Shin? It's nuts, I tell you! They don't pay us to do this job."_

"_Well, that's gonna change when Henson pays us triple in what are salaries worth. I'm tired of living only 100,000 a year. Its not enough."_

"_Yeah, if there's even enough of that hotel they'll be staying tomorrow night."_

"_Hotel?"_

"_Just as we're about to leave the sweatshop with the hostages inside, I overheard some of the gangsters that the meeting would be at the Razzo Plaza Hotel. They say that they're renting the entire building. Right now, the employers are asking the people at the hotel to leave their rooms immediately."_

"_Wow. Six mob bosses and one powerful crime lord have equally pay the rent of the building only for tomorrow night. This meeting better be worth it. What time does it start?"_

"_At 7:30. At the penthouse. The whole building would be heavily guarded. No one will get in and no one will get out."_

Skips then switch off the radio and said to the gang "We got them. Razzo Plaza Hotel. Penthouse. 7:30 tomorrow night."

"So now we knew where they are, which means we'll strike them at the night of the meeting." Mordecai declared.

Benson shouted "Are you insane?! Didn't you hear what those cops say?! The whole building would be filled with gangsters!"

"It'll be suicide!" Added High Five Ghost.

Pops cried "Bad show!"

"Enough!" Right yelled. "Look, me and Mordecai have dealt with these guys before, but this whole plan requires you guys as well."

"Why do we have to join in?!" Benson shouted. "It's your problem, not my problem, my employers problem or this park's problem!"

"Benson, if we don't stop this meeting, Shin and his new army would take over this entire city. Do really want that to happened?" Mordecai reminded.

"Please, bros, we ain't gonna let this gangsters take us down." Muscle Man scoffed while pointing at everyone at the park. "We'll fight them to the death!"

"You can't face Shin, Muscle Man; neither of you! Trust us, this guy could literally tie you your whole bodies like a pretzels!"

Rigby added "Our only hope is that we them off!"

"I want to say by the record that this is the most idiotic idea I ever heard of, much like your other ideas!" Benson shouted at the raccoon.

Mordecai scolded at his former boss "Hey, lay off of him, Benson!"

"What, you're defending him?! His ideas have only gotten you in trouble as well!"

"I know Rigby's ideas have gotten us into trouble from our jobs, but trust us on this, this isn't slacking off; this is about defending this city from gangsters. At first, I hated this idea of me becoming a crime-fighter like Rigby, but once I put on the mask and do the things that the cops haven't done a great job at, people respected us. They admire us. Heck, they even love us. But we only do it because me and Rigby did it as a team. So now we're asking the same thing to you; _all_ of you. Not as our boss or our employers, but as partners to lead us your hands of defending this city as well. What do you say?" Mordecai ended as he offers his hand in front of his former boss who glared at him. Rigby then places his hand on top of his best friend's hand and Maragat on top of them as well. Both with a smile and determination.

Pops' eyes watered in tears and say "Good show! Jolly good show! I would help you two defend the city's honor!" He places his hand onto the group's hand with a jolly laugh.

Muscle Man groaned "As much as I hate the idea of wearing geeky clothes and posing as a wannabe hero, I can't stand of these dirtbags tearing up this city. I'm in, bros." He places his hand on top of the others. High Five Ghost places his only hand at them as well and so did Skips.

The only one that wasn't convinced was Benson who was glaring at the slackers with his arms crossed. The manager have recalled all of the stupidly that those two have done and his workers, plus himself, have to pay the price. But this is by far beyond the stupidly level. With a deep breath, he said at what his answer is.

"Alright, I'll go." Benson places his hand, making everyone is all on board with the plan of taking Shin down.

"Sweet." Mordecai smiled "Alright, we don't have time to train, but we'll draw up the plans." The blue jay look at the yeti. "Skips, you're gonna need to create some of those tranquilizer darts, but since there's gonna be about over hundred gangsters, we gonna need auxiliary weapons for each of us."

Skips nodded "Understood."

"Not to mention some bulletproof vest for the rest." Added Rigby.

Benson muttered in regret "I can't believe I'm about to this."

"Suck it up, Benson. There's no turning back now. We're gonna show these gangsters of not to mess with us!"

Muscle Man whooped with a fist pump "Right on, bros! Let's put our hands up in the air!" Everyone then put their hand up in that air like the little green man said.

* * *

The next night, at the Razzo Plaza Hotel, two cops were standing outside of the building, both heavily armed. They were guarding for a special event held right here; this is where Shin is holding his conference with the six most powerful mob bosses in their families. The entire building have been rented by the seven men, resulting the manager telling every employee and guests to leave the building at once. Right now, there were about over hundred gangster scatter all over in each floor with ammo in their hands. The gangsters have belong to six of the crime bosses and Shin; they were eyeing on each other, hinting that they don't trust each other. However, they didn't want to risk the truce of being compromise on over the feud they have been fighting over since the crime wars.

Inside the Penthouse, there stood fourteen mens in a large conference rounded table. Shin was one of the people sitting and right behind him was his second commander, Chief Henson. He was eyeing on the six men who were sitting at a chair. They were all six of the most powerful crime bosses in their family histories and are famous of what they have done.

Nicholas "The Blade" Fratellis is a mid-thirties strong man; he was wearing a dark brown baggy pants and matching leather jacket. He wears brown leather shoes as well. Underneath the jacket was a black shirt. Around his skin tan neck was a golden chain tiny blade. He has black eyes and black hair. He also wears a small hat on it. He is seen using a switchblade to make his fingernails sharp as his entire fingernails is all sharpen. Nicholas was famous for killing twenty five people with his signature switchblade that is pass down from his family. He was good with it that it earn him the nickname "The Blade."

Vincent "The Fist" O'Reilly is a twenty one year old man; he is average strong. He wears a grey suit with matching pants and shirt as well as black shoes. He has blonde short hair with cerulean blue eyes. Vincent is famous for being a skilled train fighter despite his appearances. He once broken a fed's spine with just a single punch, which earns him his nickname "The Fist."

Elliot "The Scrooge" Valestra is fifty year old man. His appearances is mostly skinny, but fairly strong and wrinkled. The man wear a white suit with matching pants and shoes. He has white hair from each of his side while his entire head is bald and has moonless eyes. He was smoking on a cigar and to the people around him, it bothers them with the smoke. Elliot is one of the oldest member of the Valestra family. He's been the current crime boss for thirty years. The reason why he doesn't consider of quitting because of his temper, which earns him the nickname "The Scrooge." He loses his temper every time his business has been shut down, most of his men is either dead or arrested and his family tells him to retire as the crime boss. He takes his business very seriously, which made his temper quickly loses and take it out of everyone, both physically and verbally. He even kill a couple of his men in one of his short fuse episodes. Not to mention, he swears constantly.

Thomas "Little Tommy" Costellos is a thirty year old man. His appearances is at the height of Muscle Man, except save for a few inches. His skin is lightly skin, but almost darken. He wears in a dark blue collar with dark grey pants. There were suspenders on both to the holders of the pants to the shoulders and dark brown shoes. His height have given him the nickname "Little Tommy", but he is a very serious crime boss. He have his large bodyguards do the heavy work involving dealing with liars and cheats who crosses with him and his business.

Jackie "Handsome Jack" Gizzo is a mid-thirties old man. His appearances is a light blue button up shirt with black pants and shoes. The man is also average strong, has fewer hairs below his strong chin, his eyes are jaded and his hair is greased up really nice as it goes all the way onto the back. The man was considered very handsome, which earn him the nickname, due to using his looks manipulate people of hiding his business, including women. But his looks doesn't allow him to not kill his enemies.

Charles "The Meat Prince" Sanatino is mostly overweight to about three hundred and forty five pounds. He wears all black; shirt, pants and shoes. His shirt have button down to only three, showing off his bare and fat chest. The man was three years younger than his dead older brother, Ricky. Ricky was suppose to show up for the meeting, but after his death at the hands of two crime-fighters, Charlie "The Meat Prince" Sanatino took over his older brother's place. He was called "The Meat Prince" since his older brother was consider an important icon to the Sanatino family, and not to mention his weight on account of eating large amount of meat.

Behind each of the six crime bosses were their commanders of their operations. All of them are loyal to their bosses and their families. Their job is to act as bodyguards to make sure this meeting doesn't turn out a bloody mess.

"Gentleman," Shin begin. "Welcome to the meeting. Who would like to go first?" The six crime bosses didn't either utter a word or raise their hands. "Very well. I'll go first."

"We have been fighting for these crime wars for over seven months for control of this city. You all send your own men on the battleline, I sent my own as well and this entire thing went into hell. We spent perfectly good money to keep the cops quiet and send them as pawns to kill some gangsters. Luckily, I manage to make a deal with the police chief of allowing some of his men on working with me."

Elliot said as his anger boils up "Why the heck is the chief here? Do you call him here so he could arrest us? Is this meeting a set up?!"

"Calm yourself, Elliot." Shin put up his hand to the crime boss to calm him down. "Henson right here is my second commander and bodyguard. He wanted to make sure he and his boys would want to get in on this meeting. They help me keeping my business and I won't kill their men. Plus, he don't put my men in prison"

Nicholas spoken in a Italian accent "So that's why some of the cops are here."

"And you said that Henson is your second commander." "Little Tommy" Costellos recalled to the crime lord's statement. "What about to your first? What was his name, Jason?"

"I afraid Mr. Tucker is not here; he's been arrested."

Elliot bellowed "What?! You said Henson wouldn't arrest your men?!"

Jackie calmly remarked as he put his index finger inside his ear canal "Jeez, yell much, Scrooge?"

"Watch it, pretty boy, or else I'm gonna take my whole hand reach into your tooth and pull out your heart!"

"Oooo, scary. I can see why your whole family wants you retire." Elliot was about to get up, ready to kill the handsome crime boss, but Nicholas send his blade onto the table.

"If either of you two don't be quiet, I'll send my blade into both of your skulls." Threatened the crime boss.

Vincent spoken in an Irish accent "Can we get this meeting already before I'll send the two of you down into the devil's grave?"

Shin nodded at the Irish crime boss "Thank you, Vincent. As for Jason, I ask Henson here to let him out of prison, but there were so many detectable evidences in the factory that the good cops have place him in prison. He didn't even bribe the judge or even kill him."

"You expect me to kill the judge and let the media and the rest of the cops found out about it?" Henson grumble with his arms crossed.

"That isn't all I found all about Mr. Tucker." Shin resumed. "It seems that he was working on a counterfeit operation behind my back. Wasn't your brother had a counterfeit operation, Charles?"

Shin and the crime bosses all looked on the overweight man, who glared at the crime lord "What the heck do you mean?"

"Ricky was involved of making a shady deal; he send his own commander to my commander of making a counterfeit operation in exchange for some of my gold for weapons from Japan."

"I did not know about that!" Charles yelled angrily at the crime lord. "Don't drag my brother into this, Shin!"

"He was conspiring against me, knowing this this truce wouldn't go on as plan." Shin finished. "One of Henson's cops have reported to me from one of the workers that had survived the destruction about his boss overhearing the deal. He also told me that Ricky have died from when the entire meat factory have collapsed on him before I ordered him to kill the survivor."

Charles snorted "I wanna find the person that did this to my brother! I want them their whole bodies chop to little pieces, boil in hot water and cover them with gravy! Lots and lots of gravy!"

"And it was a good thing I did find the perpetrators and have them dead." Shin revealed, surprising everyone in the room, including Charles. "The people that kill your brother were The Black Jay and The White Raccoon."

Nicholas said "The crime-fighters?"

"Yes. And I also had our noisy newswoman from Channel Five News, Miss Margaret Smith."

"Ahh, the delicate robin." Jackie sighed dramatically. "I'll weep for her." A lone tear have appear from the corner from his right eye.

"Oh god, here we go." Elliot rolled his eyes and put his head onto his hand while his elbow is at the table.

"With them out of the way, this meeting will go on uninterrupted. Now for my business proposal…" Shin started out with his plan of a new paradise for gangsters.

* * *

At the entrance of the building, the two cops that were both eyeing on any intruders or employees. Then a Volkswagen van appear with his headlights onto the two guards, shielding their eyes.

One of the guards, still with his rifle in his hands, walk to the van and shouted "Excuse me, sir! This whole building is closed for a reservation! If you're here for the meeting, that is." He stop at the side window who rolls up, revealing the driver.

"Actually, we do have an appointment." Answered the yeti who the shot a bullet onto the cop's head, knocking him out cold with a light green substance.

The other cop aimed his rifle in alarm and attempts to shoot the driver, only for him to get knock out by the same substance.

Skips got out of his van and inspect the two unconscious guards before looking back of the other driver "He's out."

The van honk a few times as soon as The Black Phoenix came in right next to Skips' van. The Black Jay and The White Raccoon both get out from their car, getting ready to bust some gangster's head.

But they weren't alone.

From Skips van stood the Park workers and Margaret; the difference about them is that they're wearing a domino mask to cover their eyes, bullet-proof vests, a more auxiliary weapons, a waist bag with them and a communicator watch in their right wrist.

Skips said to everyone "Okay, remember the plan. There's got to be over a hundred gangster all over the hotel and the Penthouse is up at the forty-fifth floor. All of your weapons are filled with the made substance that both Mordecai and Rigby have been using, but now instead of knocking them for an hour, they'll stay unconscious for twenty-four hours."

Muscle Man holds double barrel shotgun and Hive-Five Ghost holds a Colt revolver eight barrel gun. The little green man exclaimed "Woo-ooh! Lock and load, bros!"

Benson scolded at the gloating man while holding a 500 Magnum revolver "Can it, Muscle Man! You want everyone at the hotel to hear us?!"

"If you ran out of bullets, check onto your bag; I planted about 1000 bullets in each of your bags. Also as smoke bombs, a grappling gun and a hand-made shock baton." Skips finished explaining.

The White Raccoon notice something from the two unconscious cops wrist. He pointed "Hey, its our watches!" He and The Black Jay then took it from them and place it on their wrist.

"Nooice!" The duo fist bump in unison. The Black Jay announces "Let's rock and roll!"

Everyone enter the hotel building where a gangster have first caught sight of them behind the registration desk. He was knocked out by Margaret's Colt Semi-Automatic .22 caliber pistol with a bullet in the head.

The White Raccoon said as he look at the unattended computer "Wait, shouldn't we cancel the security cameras?"

A scream from the lobby interrupted their thoughts and turn their heads around to see another gangster coming in with a knife. Skips suddenly grab his whole body and send him onto the desk, destroying it, plus the computer.

"Problem solve." Skips remarked before running to the halls. Everyone follow the yeti's lean, only to see him knocking out three more gangsters with his 1953 co2 Crossman .22 caliber pistol. The gang stand next to the elevator and the yeti explain to them "Alright, we'll split up into teams; we'll take care of the guards. Mordecai, Rigby and Margaret, head up to the Penthouse, that's where you'll find Shin and the other crime bosses."

The Black Jay nodded in agreement "Got it, Skips." The yeti presses on the button, making the elevator doors open up. The rest of the Park workers went inside and Skips press one button before the doors close. The two crime-fighters and the newswomen all took the stairs as well to fight the crime lord and his rivals.

Unknown to them, the gangster that had his entire body being hit like a truck manage to survive and taken out his walkie talkie.

"Boss...someone's here in...the building. They wear masks…" The gangster succumb to his injuries with his head down on the pile.

* * *

Nicholas commander have manage to pick up the gangster's voice from his device and announced to his boss by leaning onto his ear while Shin explains his proposal.

By the time he was done, the Italian crime boss cried "What?! More mask people?!" The rest of the bosses all suddenly look at him. He look at Shin in anger. "You told us that both Black Jay and White Raccoon are dead!"

Shin said in slight confusion "What are you talking about?"

"Those two are alive and brought back-up; they're in the building right now, shooting all of our men!"

The crime lord glared at the police chief, shouting "You told me that your men have taken care of them!"

"I was sure they did!" Henson argued with confusion in his sentence.

"Well, they're here now! So you better take care of it or I'll be one commander short again!" The crime lord growled. The police chief then turn around and left the room.

"Now as I was saying…"

"Forget this meeting!" Elliot shouted as he stands up from his chair. "I knew this was a waste of a time! I'm not letting my men died by these vigilantes! I'm going in the battlefield and killed them myself, not until they hear my shouts at them one last time!" He and his bodyguard begin to walk to the door.

"I coming as well!" Declared Nicholas with his signature blade in his hand as he stands up from his chair. So the other crime bosses spoke out from their voices.

"So am I! I wanna punch them!"

"This meeting is full of it! Wait for me, boys! Come along, Gregory!"

"Save some from me! I may have an appetite of meat, but I'm still want a piece of it! And I want the first kill on those crime-fighters that kill my brother!"

The rest of the crime bosses and his commanders have walk out from the Penthouse to join in the fight, leaving only Shin. He slowly built up his anger and smashes his entire fist against the table, snapping it in half, knowing that his plan for his new vision is ruin.

* * *

**And the fight is on! Next chapter is the real ending of The Black Jay and The White Raccoon! Will they survive from Shin and his rivals' armies? Stay turn tomorrow to find out! Sorry for getting your hopes up. Also, I hope you respect the work I had put up with Shin's six rivals and their nicknames. Not to mention, how they got it. I have to go to Wikipedia for the Mafia families, that's how I got the name from them. NiteOwl18 out!**


	26. Mob Fight! (Part Two)

**Hello everyone! This is NiteOwl18 here with the last part two chapter of The Black Jay and The White Raccoon! In part one, you all read both Mordecai and Rigby telling the Park workers of Shin's plan after he was down with the meeting and now they're joining them on an epic fight to battle the crime lord and his armies. Enjoy of reading part two of the crime fighters versus the mob! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Mob Fight! (Part Two)**

Meanwhile, the Park workers were at the third floor after taking care of the first and second floor. A fight broke out between them and the gangsters, plus the crooked cops of Henson. They draw their weapons and bullets were flying in the hallways. The heroes bullets have hit the villains in perfect range. They were real good with their weapons, most of them were too good. Muscle Man kept firing and reloading like mad and Pops, who holds a machine gun, was still shooting around while laughing in glee, hitting about more gangsters than everyone. The reminding gangsters fled by going onto the stairs.

However, they were soon caught by The Black Jay and The White Raccoon, plus Margaret. They were going up the stairs until they saw a couple of gangsters either standing there like they're guarding or fleeing from the battlefield. The three heroes fire their guns at them, resulting some gangsters of falling off the railing or going down the stairs. They kept running up the stairs till the reach Shin, which is what they have been doing for fifteen minutes.

The Park workers have went to twenty-eighth floor where more gangsters appear in the hallway. They couldn't figure out how were the gangsters are here in random floors, maybe it was just the yeti's gut saying which floor are they in. They kept firing at them until the arrival of the crime bosses. Once all the minions were knocked out by their bullets, each of the worker were face of a crime boss.

Benson against Elliot "The Scrooge" Valestra.

Muscle Man against Thomas "Little Tommy" Costellos.

Pops against Jackie "Handsome Jack" Gizzo.

High Five Ghost against Nicholas "The Blade" Fratellis.

Skips against Vincent "The Fist" O'Reilly.

They all face with look at each other with the worker's weapons at them and the crime bosses, who most of them have weapons.

Nicholas said while holding his signature blade and addressing at everyone "You may have knock out almost half of our gang…"

"But if you think you're gonna come in here..." Thomas added as he pointed his pistol.

"And ruin this ghastly meeting of Shin…." Jackie said dramatically.

Vincent finished in his battle stance "Then you're mistaken if you all gonna mess with us!"

Elliot then notice that there were one crime boss short and ask the rest while pointing his cane sword at Benson "Hey, where the heck is fatass?" The other crime bosses look around the hallway of searching their lost crime boss member.

"Oh, dear." Jackie gasped. "Did you think he had a heart attack? He should've really exercise and cut out on the meat."

Thomas recalled as they were heading down to a hall to fight the crime-fighters "I remember that while we were leaving the Penthouse, we ask our commanders to fight The Black Jay and The White Raccoon and Charles was right behind us with our…"

"Oh god, Is that fatty gonna fight those two wonder boys as well?" Spatted Elliott.

Jackie added "He must really wanted to avenge his brother's death. I'll weep for him if he fails." A lone tear have appear from the corner of his eye.

"Okay, okay! Can't we stop with the waterworks and kill these fools?!"

"Yeah!" Vincent shouted. "I have been waiting on a good fight!" Soon the fight have started between the five crime bosses against the Park workers.

* * *

The Black Jay, The White Raccoon and Margaret were still running at the stairs, right now they're at the thirty-seventh floor. They barely saw fewer gangster up in the stairs. The masked raccoon whined "How long is these stupid stairs are gonna last till we reach the Penthouse?"

"Just a few more, I think." Guessed The Black Jay.

Suddenly, all three of them are face by the crime bosses commanders who all have pistols in their hands. They were right at five stairs from above them. The three friends only duck by crouching and not get killed, despite wearing bulletproof vests. Their bullets have all missed due to the amount of the gangsters' bullets are flying in the air.

"Damn! We can't get a clear shot!" Shouted The White Raccoon as a bullet went almost at his head.

The Black Jay then took out a couple of smoke bombs and throw it at the bodyguards, sending a huge smoke in the air and surrounding them. They used this as an advantage; both of the heroes have easily took down two commanders, using up their last bullets.

Margaret then fire her final three round bullets at the last three commanders in perfect range, sending their bodies to either down the stairs or falling from the railing.

The Black Jay look at her in awed "Whoa, when did you learn to shot like that?!"

"My dad is co-president of his gun club." Margaret smiled.

"That's so rad."

The White Raccoon remarked to his partner "Hey, can we save the flirting for later after we stop Shin?" A bullet was fired from where he was standing, making the three to look up to see Charles "The Meat Prince" Sanatino holding a pistol.

"Oh crap, its Ricky! He's come back from the grave!"

"I'm his brother, Charles!" The overweight crime boss shouted as he glares at them. "Charles "The Meat Prince" Sanatino, and I would avenge my brother's death by greasing you two up with gravy and eating you to the bone!" As soon as he has taken his first step, the hand from the railing have broken off, sending him to a chilling scream as he falls into the dark abyss. The three friends look down on the railing as the screaming continues before it stop with a large echo earthquake.

Margaret said to the two heroes "Should we…"

"Not yet." The White Raccoon said while he and his partner is still looking down.

The Black Jay added "Wait for it."

Suddenly, a large and loud fart was heard from below the ground, sending it into an echo. The White Raccoon sad "Okay, now he's dead."

"We should head up to the Penthouse, and fast."

"Why?" Asked the red robin.

"You don't want to know."

The three friends have finally made it onto the finally floor. They walked to the entrance of the Penthouse until a gun pointed at them made them stop.

"Freeze!"

They all face the armed Henson, who threatened "I would have guess that you all three survive your deaths, but you ain't gonna get through me. So I suggest you put your hands up and-"

Margaret then cut him off with a swift kick across the face, knocking him out cold.

The Black Jay smiled "Thanks Margaret."

"You're welcome." Replied the red robin.

All three of them stood behind the entrance of the Penthouse with their reloaded weapons and the masked jay open the door, making the three of them all pointed at the crime lord, who was sitting at his now broken table.

"Alright Shin, it's over." The Black Jay ordered. "Now put your hands in the air and don't do anything drastic."

"Why bother?" Shin said, not turning to them. "You three have already ruin my plans for my vision. I seem don't have any choice at all." Slowly, he rose up from his chair, and unknown to the three friends, he holds three small knives from his hand.

"Catch!" He throws his knives at their weapons, making them useless against the crime lord.

Quick as a flash, Shin went behind Margaret and before either two of the masked crime fighters could react, she hit the red robin in the neck with a swift chop and throwing her on the couch.

Shin send his fist onto both the duo, only for them to dodge at it as the fist have made contact onto the ground, creating a crater. The Black Jay and The White Raccoon couldn't do nothing, but to dodge his attacks. They couldn't try of hitting him since he proves of being one heck of a fighter. They have to be careful of not getting hit since they now knew that he could actually kill.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Shin chuckled evilly. "Afraid of death are you? No matter because by the time I'm done with you two, you'll be meeting him!"

The White Raccoon grab a vase and throw it at the crime lord, but it wasn't affected. The Black Jay grabs a tall lamp as his weapon, only to be taken by Shin and break it in half. The masked raccoon throws his smoke bombs onto him before taking out his baton. While he thinks he was blinded by the smoke, he send his device onto him, but, to his shock, he withstands the 100,000 volts of electricity coursing to his body.

The Black Jay's only solution was to take out his baton and use against the crime lord even though he's immune to it. Quickly thinking of an idea, he shouted "White Raccoon, smoke bombs! Lots of them!"

His partner nodded as he took out a handful of smoke bombs, so did the masked jay. They both throw it onto the crime lord, blinding him in the cloud. Both of the duo then charges at him with their batons in their hand onto their target. The Black Jay sung his weapon onto Shin's right shoulder while The White Raccoon sink his onto the back of the left leg, combining the 100,000 volts of their baton into twice the amount.

Once the smoke has been clear up, they each saw that Shin is still standing, despite the 200,000 volts of lighting onto his entire system. He then punches The Black Jay in chest, sending him far from the room and lands on a desk. The White Raccoon was kick across the chin before sending him onto a stud wall. Shin then breaks the baton on his right shoulder with his hand and take out the other one lodge inside his leg; half of The Black Jay's device is still inside of his wounded shoulder. He walk over to the bloody masked jay, who was getting up, only to be grab by the crime lord and brutally punch across the face and his wounded chest.

The White Raccoon woke up from being knock out and saw his partner being beaten to almost death by the crime lord. He cried, despite the injuries "Mordecai!"

He got up and his whole body became dizzy from the impact. He was started to lose his focus. He was almost close of being on the ground again. Rigby thought to his body _"No. I won't get knockout not until I save my friend!" _The masked raccoon's eyes have pick up on his watch and not too soon, an idea have came to him.

The White Raccoon quickly charges onto the crime lord, who didn't see him going onto him. He lunges himself onto his back, blinding him with his hands and stopping him from killing Mordecai.

Shin was losing control of his body as The masked raccoon was still on him. Shin uses his fists onto him, only for the raccoon to duck after each punch.

The Black Jay stand up and found his entire body being covered in his blood and bruises. He sees his friend attempting to blind the crime lord the same way he had blinded Skips during their training as crime fighters. The White Raccoon sees his friend up and wave his arm that had his watch onto him, giving him the idea of what they have to do.

The Black Jay didn't know why he was doing that until a few seconds later, he finally understood what he have to do.

Shin finally grabs the masked raccoon and throw him hard onto the ground, breaking the surface of it. He raises his fist and, before he was about to brought it onto him, The Black Jay swings the half broken part of the lamp onto the back of his head, giving him his attention. Shin walk to the masked hero who was walking backwards until he got himself corner on a fire place. He look up to see a flat screen t.v. mounted on the wall. He quickly pull it off from it as Shin brought his fist onto him, only to punch through the television. His other fist went through it before he use both of them to break part as The Black Jay was still standing there.

The White Raccoon sent a fist across the crime lord's face with no affect from him. Shin brought a mighty fist on him who was on the ground, only for the raccoon to dodge by going onto his leg and grabbing the hand. He swings his around to let him go as the masked raccoon was still holding on. After a quick sixty second, he finally let go and was caught by his friend.

"Enough of this!" Shin growled who then charges at him in super speed and held their throats onto the ground.

The two of them were attempting to let go as the air was escaping from their breathes, but because of their injuries and Shin's inhumane strength, they were about a minute away from death.

Shin chuckled evilly "Come on! What are you two waiting for?! Accept your deaths! You may have won the war, but you two lost the battle! You got no plans of escaping this!"

"Wanna bet?" The Black Jay struggle to breath, but smirk onto him, confusing him. "Look at both of your hands."

Shin look at each of his hands to see two watches in each wrists. His crimson eyes picked up on the small screen on each of the watches that was in digital.

0:30.

"You're screw." Finished the masked jay who then presses his watch and so did his partner, sending it into a countdown. "Now Rigby!"

The White Raccoon have send a broken piece of his partner's hand-made baton deep into the crime lord's head, releasing a scream from him. Both of the heroes are release from his death grip and have less than thirty seconds to leave the room before it explode. The White Raccoon have grab his baton while The Black Jay carries the unconscious Margaret out of the room. The two heroes rushes out of the room with the masked raccoon closes the doors and uses his baton onto the pull door handles as a lock. He rushes out for cover onto where his partner and ex-girlfriend is.

Shin was struggling to get the piece out of his head without damaging his brain. Finally, he quickly pull it off and throw it at the ground, letting out a growl from him. He put his hand onto his damage and bleeding forehead. He look around to see where are the duo in the ruin room, not releasing what the countdown from both of his watches.

Suddenly, an alarm beep have made Shin look at the two watches who was closing in onto the countdown.

0:05.

0:04.

0:03.

0:02.

Shin's crimson eyes widen in shock and didn't bother of leaving the room. "Oh-"

The Penthouse suddenly exploded, resulting the entire room be up in flames. Both of the heroes look at the destruction of what is left in the room.

"Whoa, Skips wasn't kidding about the watches being bombs." Remarked The White Raccoon.

Margaret mumbled as her eyes opens up, seeing the two masked heroes right in front of him. "Mordecai, Rigby, what happened?"

"Welcome back, Margaret. You were unconscious after Shin knock you out." The Black Jay informed.

"Where is he now?"

The White Raccoon pointed at the remains of the Penthouse now cover in flames to the red robin, who gasp in surprise.

"Whoa, what happened?"

"Let's just say that Rigby had an idea; a great idea." The Black Jay smiled at his friend, who the two of them fist pump in response.

"Come on, let's help the others." Margaret got up and the three of them left the floor to help the Park workers.

* * *

Ten minutes earlier once the duo have enter their fight with Shin, the Park workers were still fighting the five other crime bosses, who surprisingly turn out to be more skilled than they are. Elliot was in his temper mode as he swings his cane sword onto Benson in rage while the manager was taking each step back after losing his weapon in the process.

Muscle Man and Thomas were engaging a brawl with their shirts off and on the ground while pinning each other and squealing. The little green man was getting his ass kick by someone who is at his height and is a better fighter than him.

High Five Ghost was dodging at Nichola's blade very fast. He has ran out of bullets after seeing that he could cut the bullets with his weapon.

Skips was fighting against the Irish crime boss, who has more moves than the yeti. He had madge to land several punches at him, while Skips have only landed a couple of punches, but not enough. He could only hold up both of his large arms to block himself.

"Easy, old man. You don't want to pull the trigger." Jackie said as he was eyeing on Pops.

Pops was getting hypnotized by his looks while holding his machine gun "I don't want to pull the trigger."

"You will put the weapon down."

"I will put the weapon down." Pop was close of dropping his weapon on the ground, not releasing that Jackie is secret grabbing a small pistol from his backside.

"Now drop it like a good gentleman."

Pops repeated his words "I'll drop it like a good gentleman." He drops his weapon as the handsome crime boss have pull out his weapon onto him, and right as he was about to shoot and the machine gun had an accidental discharge, sending the bullets onto the ceiling before a large debris have collapsed right onto Jackie.

Pops was out from the handsome crime boss's spell "What on Earth happened?" He said to himself before seeing the crime boss underneath a pile of rubble.

"I weep…" Jackie said as his final breath was release. "for myself."

"Jackie!"

Pops look to see Elliot was about to stab Benson, who was on the ground, but stopped when he saw Jackie's death. Raising his sword up and eyeing on his new target crazily, he screamed "DIIIIEEE!"

Benson quickly knee the crime boss in the groin, got up from his feets and knock him out across the face, resulting Elliot on the ground, unconscious.

Muscle Man and Thomas kept fighting until the little green man gain the upper hand by using his shirt inside the crime boss's head and spin him around and around until he let go, sending him crashing onto the door. The impact of the door have knock him out cold.

Skips proven himself to be a tough fighter than the skill train Irish crime boss. With a couple of punches and kicks, Vincent couldn't take anymore beatings. This given Skips the advantage of breaking one arm that Vincent was about to land on him, a swift kick across the face and one mighty punch onto the back when he got turn away, finishing off for good.

Nicholas charges High Five Ghost with his switchblade, but the ghost flew above his head, turn him around and punch him across the face, knocking him out cold.

Muscle Man exclaimed "We did it, bros!"

"Now we need to get Mordecai, Rigby and Margaret and get out of here before-" Benson declared before a low earthquake shake the whole building interrupted his sentence.

After it stopped, Pops said with curiosity "What on Earth was that?"

The Black Jay, the White Raccoon and Rigby immediately came in the hall where they saw the other Park workers. They all face them with Skips saying "Mordecai, Rigby, you two survive. What happened with Shin?" His eyes then saw the duos not wearing their watches. "Where are your watches?"

The Black Jay smirked while pointing at his friend "Let's just say me and Rigby handle it on his idea."

"We won't be seeing that fool anymore!" The White Raccoon declared as soon as the ceiling from a few steps behind suddenly collapse.

Everyone was seeing this huge ball of fire who have the appearances of a man. He suffers from nine-degree burn from his left, right arm and entire face. His suit have been torn off by the two explosion, revealing his muscular and burn body. His entire black hair have been burn off as well. The man stares at everyone with his crimson eyes, but his target is at The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. The man lay out an anguishing and painful scream, not from the fire, but at them.

"Crap, its Shin!" The White Raccoon shouted.

Shin shouted as multiple fires appear from his body "You ain't going anywhere!" The crime lord runs at the duo, but Skips cover them and send a killer left hook on him, sending him onto a wall and into another room.

With their chance of escaping, everyone run to the elevator before the doors closed. Everyone was going down to get away from Shin when something from above have landed. They all look up with Margaret saying with fear "He's on the roof!"

"I got this!" Muscle Man holds up his Double Barrel Shotgun. He pointed up at the ceiling, where Shin opens it with his bare hands. "Eat on this, dirtbag!" Before Muscle Man could fire, Shin suddenly grabs it and took it from him, leaving him defenseless.

"Oh no, bro." Muscle Man muttered in wide eyes. He was suddenly grabs by the shirt and being lifted up, squealing.

High Five Ghost grabs Nicholas' blade and stab Shin's burn arm multiple times. The Black Jay grabs the blade and slices one of Shin's eye across, making him letting him go of Muscle Man.

The Park workers were out of the elevator by the time they were on the first floor. Everyone started running to their vehicles as the burn crime lord open the doors wide with his hands.

The duos have enter in their vehicle and the Park workers, plus Margaret, enter Skips van, but a door was launch right onto the windshield, stopping them from entering. Shin growls as his crimson eyes stares into the two crime fighters.

However, Skips stand right in front of the crime lord's view with a punch to the face. Shin stumble a few steps before battling the yeti. Skips land a couple of punches on the crime lord, but Shin, despite being cover over nine-degree burns, fight back. He quickly dodges the yeti's incoming punch by going behind him and hit him in the neck with a chop. Skips stumble on the ground before lifted up by the crime lord and punch him in the face.

The duo cried in unison from their car "Skips!" The Black Jay shifted the stick down, making The Black Phoenix drives backwards, getting far away from the building in about fifty feet.

The White Raccoon asked his partner "Dude, what are you doing?!"

"I have a plan, but you ain't gonna like this." The Black Jay replied with an uneasy tone in his sentence, confusing his partner.

Skips was still getting punch all over his body, even though he survive his fight with the Irish crime boss. The Park workers couldn't do nothing, but watch in horror. They couldn't even use their weapons to stop the mad crime lord from killing Shin. The yeti was losing the battle. He throws a weak punch, but Shin caught it and pull it onto his back before grabbing his neck in a choke hold. The yeti feels the pressure from the crime lord's grip as he fell on his knees.

Shin chuckled evilly "Oh, don't worry. You'll soon feel Death's grip once you'll feel my grip. All it takes is a little knot from your spine." The crime lord then prepares to bent the yeti's back.

"Let's do this, bro." The White Raccoon nodded.

"You sure you want to do this?" The Black Jay asked as the gear shift was place on Park, making the engine go on, but not moving. His foot is push all the way to the pedal, making the Speed Meter go up to 100 miles per hour.

Both of the duo have their seat belts and making sure that it was securing very tight since it was part of Mordecai's idea. With a deep breath, The White Raccoon narrowed his eyes, saying "Punch it, bro."

The Black Jay then switches the driver stick from 'Park' to 'Nitro' and The Black Phoenix was slingshot into full speed to 100 miles per hour. By the time, the car was about half way on his target, The White Raccoon flip a switch that was label "Ejection seats" and both he and The Black Jay were shot out from the car after the roof of it was suddenly off.

Skips saw the car coming in, and with an ounce of his strength left, he uses his other arm to elbow Shin on the face, making him free from his death grip. He then pushes the crime lord a bit before Shin saw the headlights flashing before his final life gave out. The Black Phoenix hit Shin with hood, dragging him inside the building and crashing through the Registration desk.

The Park workers saw the wreckage of the car with Shin being trapped underneath it as well as a pile of debris. There was a small leaking sound from underneath the car, leaving a large puddle around it. They slowly took a step onto the entrance before a huge explosion have erupted. The first floor was ignited in flames as every windows were broken, releasing more smoke than the one from the Penthouse.

The Park workers turn around to see the duo slowly coming down, still in their seats with parachutes on the back. They both took off their seat belts and rejoin the workers, who started hooting and cheering at them.

Muscle Man commented "Bros, that was awesome!"

Pops cheered "Good show! Jolly good show indeed!"

"I can't believe that you two both sacrifices your ride to save Skips." High Five Ghost added with a smile.

"It was at least we could do." The Black Jay replied before looking at Skips. "You alright, Skips?"

The yeti did a thumbs up on the two crime fighters in response despite the amount of pain he's in, saying "Ah, I'm okay. Shin didn't even break my spine."

"Awesome." The White Raccoon nodded.

The Black Jay look at his ex-girlfriend and asked "Are you okay, Margaret? How's your neck?"

Margaret replied as she put her hand on her neck "It's fine. Thank God it wasn't broken. Sorry about your dream car, Mordecai and Rigby."

"That's alright, at least she has one last ride."

"One last ride?" The White Raccoon repeated before resuming dramatically in front of the burning floor. "The Black Phoenix never rides her last one! She would be reborn again from the ashes of the fire as it dances her almighty glory! The fire is the women and from the ashes lies her baby! The ashes would reawaken her from a push in the fire's-" Another explosion came in, resulting the raccoon to stop being dramatic and became freak out, waving his hands around. "Ahh! Ahh! Okay, okay! You can keep it!" This earns a laugh from everyone else.

The Black Jay chuckled "Well, I'm glad that's over. Sucks that not only we lost our job, but the car ended up being lost as well."

The mention of the word 'Job' came rushing into Benson's ear, making him sighing. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." The bubblegum manager muttered to himself before speaking more clearly. "Mordecai, Rigby."

Both of the crime fighters look at their former boss before going to him. Benson finished with a force consciousness "I know that I'm gonna regret this, but you two did save the city and Skips, plus us, I hereby giving you your old jobs back."

The Black Jay and The White Raccoon both look at each other in utter surprise, exclaiming in unison "Ooooohhh!"

"Now let's go home, everyone." Benson declared.

"Yeah, I agree." The Black Jay nodded but then added. "But can we go to the hospital first? Me and Rigby have suffered a lot worse then you all." Everyone started to laugh, including the two injured crime fighters.

* * *

"And now here's Channel Five Newswomen, Margaret Smith."

The red robin is standing behind the Razzo Plaza Hotel, where dozens of police and ambulances are around the place.

"Thanks Mike. Last night is a victory for this city as the notorious crime lord known as Shin is finally dead. Police have found over one hundred gangsters unconscious in several floors. Not only that, but they also found six crime bosses, who are Shin's rivals. Each of the bosses belong to members of their families, Nicholas Fratellis, Vincent O'Reilly, Elliot Valestra, Thomas Costellos, Jackie Gizzo and Charles Sanatino. All five of them have been apprehended by the cops with one boss is found dead. But that's not what all they have founded. They found police cops working guarding around the building, including Police Chief Henson. Henson denies the accusation of being working with Shin, but from several testimonies from a couple of his cops, the former chief is arrested as well as his buddies. We won't know who have done this, but from this reporter, it was a group of crime-fighters, two of which was The Black Jay and The White Raccoon. Their car is at the scene of where they found the reminds of Shin. Now this city don't have to worry about him or his men anymore, not to mention a former pigheaded chief. I own my thanks to you, Black Jay and White Raccoon…"

"..._This is Margaret Smith from Channel Five News from this now peaceful city."_

Mordecai, Rigby, C.J. and Eileen all clapped their hands and cheered upon seeing their friend's news. The duo have small badges from their faces as well as their bodies. They have finished their story about their epic battle last night against Shin and his armies.

C.J. said in wide eye "Whoa, you two took down Shin all by yourselves?!"

"Yep" Mordecai smiled before pointing at Rigby, who was drinking his coffee. "And in case you two were wondering, this was Rigby's idea."

Rigby gloated "Mmm-hmm, mmm-hmm, mmm-hmm. That fool never had a chance against us!"

"We ended up getting our asses kicked thought."

"But we survive!"

Eileen asked "So Benson have given you two your old jobs back?"

"Yep." Rigby answered. "After that night and we save Skips with our car, he gave us our old job back and Thank God for that cause I ain't never going back crime fighting ever again."

"I'll drink to that, dude." Mordecai remarked as he drink more coffee.

C.J. smiled with Eileen nodding her head "I'm glad about it. You two almost lose your lives last night."

Mordecai replied "Relax ladies, we ain't going anywhere, not until we get to see your faces again."

"So cheesy," C.J. rolled her eyes in amusement before getting up and kissing her boyfriend on the lips. "but faltering. See you on our date tonight."

Eileen got up from her seat and kisses Rigby on the lips as well before saying "As well as me, Rigby."

Both of the duo wave their girlfriends byes as they go back from their work. Mordecai have been forgiven by his girlfriend, who are back together. Rigby is currently dating Eileen as well after being release from the hospital from his and the blue jay's injuries. Once their coffee is done and so were their breaks, they got up from their chairs and left the shop.

Rigby said "Well, here we are again, back to our boring routine."

"Yeah, but you know something, despite of having our lives almost being taken by a crime lord, being in an epic battle of a mob war and residing in the hospital with our injuries being heal for almost thirteen hours, this was one heck of an adventure. I have fun. Wish we didn't have to retire though."

The duo went to their favorite cart, whom Benson have given them back after giving their jobs back. The blue jay turn off the vehicle and ride away from the shop. As he was driving, Mordecai added "But I'm just glad we didn't have to do it again."

"I agree, bro. I didn't know what I was thinking." Rigby said. His watch started to beep, resulting him to look as he presses on the watch. "What up, Skips? We're on our way back."

"_You two may have to wait for a bit because there's a tenement fire at 47th Phoenix Avenue."_

Mordecai said look at the watch as his eyes were still focus on the road "Skips, come on, We need to get back to work. Benson said we need to clear out the garage."

"_Don't worry; just do your jobs and make sure you get back here or you're fired."_

Rigby said in wide eye "Benson?" The cart stopped as it pulls over to the sidewalk.

_What are you two talking to me for? Go save more lives!"_

"But we don't have our suits and our car got destroyed with Shin."

"_Then press the button I have managed to install once you got your goft cart back."_

Mordecai said "You mean the one that say "In Case of Emergency?" Listening to Skips' order, he presses on the button and the cart automatically transform into a new The Black Phoenix. The duo look at the inside of their new car that was almost identical then their cream car in awe and their jaws hanging. Then from the back of their seats stood their Black Jay and White Raccoon's suits.

"_Well, what are you two waiting for?"_

Mordecai and Rigby both look at each other with determination before smirking. Mordecai asked "You up for it, dude?"

"You know it, bro!" Exclaimed Rigby.

The two duo then grab their suits and pull it on back again. Looking at each other for the second time, Mordecai look at his partner in their crime-fighting suits, asking again "Ready, White Raccoon?"

"Shready, Black Jay." Smiled Rigby.

The Black Phoenix then did a couple of donuts around the block while the duos are doing "Oooohhh!" before driving away for a new adventure as The Black Jay and The White Raccoon.

* * *

**Finally! The story has ended and the heroes are still doing their jobs! I know that most of you are asking for a sequel in this, but I haven't decided on it or what the plot would be about. Thank you all for supporting my story and posting reviews on it. The next story is still Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja, who I would be holding it off as I would be taking a break as August has arrived. But I would return back with a new chapter if I have time for one what with all collage and all. Also, since I'm done with the first five chapters of The Fox, I'm probably gonna post it in late August or in September. Thank you all, Regular Show fans, and I'll see you again in another Regular Show fan-fic, Chronicles, that I haven't started on it yet until I know how to start it. I have work on both this story and T.o.t.G.F.N over the summer and I want to thank you all for reading and posting reviews on both of it. Not to mention, favoriting and alerting it at your server. I'll see you all next time and be sure to post reviews of The Fox and new chapters of T.o.t.G.F.N. NiteOwl18 out.**


End file.
